Errantes y Minuciosos
by OutShadow
Summary: Babidi prevenido en su plan de resurrección de Buu, retira una importante obstáculo a futuro. El debacle logra contribuir galaxias caigan a manos de tiranos, renegados y piratas. Sin embargo, el caos no solo crea destrucción como miseria ya que una alianza inesperada se forjara en el planeta Tierra. El objetivo de este cuarteto sera doble, entre venganza y rescate.
1. B & B -Bifurcación de Babidi

**Los personajes expuesto pertenecen en su mayoría a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Años despues de la creacion y primeras vigilancias de los Kaio-shins.**

_En tiempos donde las primeras civilizaciones nacían y se desarrollaban en distintas vías como forma según las condiciones lo permitían, apareció un poderoso mago con amplias ambiciones de dominación. Casi nadie hasta el día de hoy en este universo se le equiparaba en lo que respectaba a la magia, hasta para los dioses eran un nudo gordiano solucionar sus males._

_No solo la conquista de estos cachorros del joven universo sino ademas de sus vigilantes en los cielos, le lograría saciar del todo su megalomanía. Por ello guiándose a través de un plan, invocaría a un cierto elemento destructivo más viejo que el universo y el tiempo mismo , pero con una edad similar a la nada. Tal monstruo llevaría a regañadientes la destrucción y conquista para el mago, aunque este no todo el tiempo le lograba controlar para sus fines._

_La destrucción ocasionada en cada civilización a manos dicho monstruo llamado Buu, fue el aviso que puso a los Kaio-shin rápidamente en búsqueda de Bibidi. No tan solo los detendría ambos sino también les eliminarían. Aquello fue fácil decirlo y planearlo, sin embargo el éxito fue pírrico puesto que conllevo el sacrificio de gran parte de los Kaio- Shin para asegurar la misión. Tal solo el más joven se salvaría y sería el encargado de velar por el universo._

_Por otro lado y sin que supiesen aquellos dioses, el mago forjo y crió un hijo tan competente en la magia como el. Este tenía por propósito despertar al monstruo en caso de que la existencia del padre cesase por cualquier motivo._

* * *

**El hijo que lo cambiaría todo:**

Dicho mago primogénito en esta ocasión,decidiría hacer las cosas más pensadas. Por ende no solamente buscaría las energías adecuadas para reunir, sino que también crearía las situaciones propicias en el universo. Para ello antes de comenzar la búsqueda de la energía, recorrió entre magos y clarividentes. No es que el mago desconfiara de sus propias habilidades, más bien quería refinar y aprender lo nuevo que lo podía entregar el universo en esta area.

Una visita al infierno, le haría saber la mejor información para sus planes a manos de un viejo Kannasiano que residía en ese lugar. Dicha información fue:

El plan de despertar al monstruo de su letargo, fue hecho por su hijo de manera muy similar en casi todos los universos que existiese ese mortal saiyayin llamado Goku o Kakarotto. El primero nombre reconocido en gran parte de la tierra; en cambio con el segundo, tan solo un nombre perdido en fichas de soldados perdidos de bajo nivel del imperio de los demonios del frio.

Este ser seria la constante para que en la mayoría de los universos retornarse Buu, pero también que el plan fracase gracias a la destrucción de este a manos del guerrero terrestre. Babidi se negaba a creer que alguien de tan puro corazón llegase lejos en el camino del guerrero; para el mago, siempre habría una piedra en dicho camino que nos corrupcionaria de algún modo.

Aunque la muerte del mortal hubiese sido la primera opción, considero que probable caos que generaría su desaparición seria más propicia para el mal en forma energética. De dicha energía generada Buu se iría alimentando hasta poder ser despertado de su "letargo" de manera más poderosos que en otros universos .

* * *

**El rechazo a la invitación: **

El día había sido espectacular para casi todos los guerreros z siendo los siguientes que asistieron: Goku, Krilin, Ten Shin Han y Chiatzu/Chaos. Un desierto árido y carente de cualquier forma de vida fue el lugar designado por estos 4. Desde entrenar hasta entrenar, pero también pausas para comer y conversar sobre los combates antiguos o las recientes prácticas.

Yamcha por su parte, se dirigió hacia otro punto para reflexionar acercar de los últimos eventos amorosos de su vida. No estaba de humor para reunirse con sus viejos amigo, aunque el reconocía que le hubiese servido un poco. Quizás la visión pura de Goku o el temple argumentativo de Ten , hubiesen sido una buena guía para una decisión. El en si estaba muy enamorado de Bulma, pero le costaba lidiar aun con las mujeres en diversos ámbitos. Esto se malentendía y se prestaba para rumores en su carrera de Beisbolista, la cual estaba también ligada a su vida íntima. Muchas veces debía prestar declaraciones a modo de callar las calañas y evitar dañar más a su querida Bulma.

A decir verdad, la mejor esencia de juventud en ambos era un concepto considerable a reflexionar. Puesto que, lo primero a destacar es la ingenuidad o pureza de ser la primera relación de pareja por ambas partes. Por ello tenían las dificultades como errores que, en parejas de mas experiencia, hubiese tornado hacia el debate o abandono de una de las partes. La inexperiencia intima se traducía en pequeños rabietas por parte de Bulma, la falta de confianza para retomar o intentar el dialogo y los periodos prolongados para no solucionar cuando ocurría un problema entre ambos.

Amigos cercanos casi siempre se veían obligados a ayudarlos a nuevamente. Para Bulma, la habitual ayuda en estos temas venia de Chichi; su experiencia en temas de pareja era tanto teórica (gracias a años de esperar a un novio) y practica (unos pocos años de lidiar como esposa de Goku). Y por su parte, Yamcha era apoyado por el Maestro Roshi; aunque el viejo era considerado un pervertido en todo su sentido, también había tenido la oportunidad de demostrar que años de formar relaciones de todo tipo le formado como alguien sabio en términos emocionales.

* * *

**Una semana antes de la reunión entre los guerreros z:**

En sus ambientes de jolgorio, Freezer era feliz. La visita de diversos seres que tenían algún grado de autoridad o influencia en distintos mundos, le era muy preciada. Esta apreciación también era extensible si aquellos dignatarios le ofrecían servicios o recursos que al emperador del universo le venían muy anillo al dedo.

Por ello cuando vio a la extraña presencia, le hizo venir a los despachos privados. Aunque no lo conocía físicamente, la energía que desprendía le recordaba de una antigua advertencia de su padre acerca de este ser. La magia así como los poderes psíquicos eran cosas que aún el emperador no dominaba del todo, y por ello siempre trataba de salir rápidamente de situaciones ligadas a aquellos conceptos de poder.

_Emperador Freezer, veo que ha expandido bastante el imperio que le heredo su padre- _dijo el pequeño ser. Freezer ya había comenzado temer, no por Dabura sino por el pequeño ser. Su padre le había comentado que, si bien no era tan poderoso como guerrero este individuo, lo que complementaba de eficiente manera como mago. Su sometimiento podía afectarlos sin problemas; perfecto ejemplo fue el otrora rey de las tinieblas que ahora seguía lealmente al pequeño mago.

**-¿Se que ha quedado sin palabras?, es raro que suceda, ya que me han dicho que es muy elocuente**_\- _dijo Babidi. El aludido entonces respondió mientras cerraba sus ojos aparentando plenitud: _Su presencia me ha pillado desprevenido, Don Babidi. _Definitivamente si alguno soldado hubiese estado cerca (sea quien sea), su muerta habría sido inmediata. Ya que Freezer a los únicos que profesaba ese respeto (de reconocerlo como señores) era a su padre y Bills.

**-Me alegra que me reconozca como autoridad también, de par a par-** dijo el mago.

Freezer respondió asintiendo para luego comentar: **¿**_**Puedo saber qué servicios busca?, como ve, puedo ofrecer una variedad amplia gracias a que he amplificado doblemente lo que tenía conquistado mi padre a mi edad**. _Entonces, el emperador para demostrar su punto abrió un mapa holográfico que señalaba los miles de planetas adquiridos y los que estaban en próxima conquista o venta.

El mago sonrió al ver tantos lugares en donde trabajar antes del punto final.

**_-Mas bien, yo le vengo a ofrecer algo usted…_**

* * *

**5 días antes de la reunión de los Guerreros Z:**

Ni el éxtasis del sueño inducido le habían salvado de sus caóticos sueños. Últimamente lo atosigan con mayor regularidad y él no podía darles mucho significado. Tampoco había especialistas en las bases del imperio para darle respuestas concisas de su significado.

Y ni hablar del día anterior, en el cual el contenido de este lo impacto psicológicamente durante toda la jornada. En dicho sueño, veía en cada una de sus conquistas planetarias a un familiar directo llamándolo. Sus cuerpos tomaban forma y se ubicaban casi siempre en donde estaban apilados los cuerpos de los conquistados y ruinas.

_Pero ahora en este sueño, fue distinto. Su madre aparecería entre los cuerpos de las ultimas conquistas, procedido por una bandana desconocida para el pero que asociaba de alguna manera a su padre , la cual era recogida por su madre._

_ Ella lo miro con una sonrisa con toques de tristeza, para apuntar hacia un planeta desconocido y luego decir el nombre de su hermano. Para cuando Raditz se acercase a ella para preguntarle la razon de nombrar a su hermano, su progenitora se vería envuelta en las mas poderosas llamas y su voz se vería acallada en medio de gritos de víctimas._

Decidido por este ultimo contenido onírico y aprovechando que casi pocos se preocupaban por su existencia, investigaría y viajaría a la última ubicación de su hermano.

* * *

**2 días antes de la reunión de los Guerreros Z:**

Desconocía el lugar donde estaba. Lo único reconocible para el eran los restos de la nave pod, la cual lo había salvado. No era habitual que viajase en estas, dado que estaban destinadas a soldados. Pero era el mejor vehículo que pudo conseguir su mano derecha con tal de salvarlo de un trampa que casi le costo la vida.

Aun extasiado por el rarisisimo veneno inyectado en su cuerpo, no podía accionarlo con solo podía ver, oler y parpadear con poca regularidad. Dos figuras se acercaban hacia el, aunque mas bien conmocionados por el extraño impacto generado por la colisión de la nave.

_Es similar a la nave descrita en el relato de Son Gohan-_decía una las figuras mientras se acercaba mas a la nave.

Entonces, observo con mayor claridad que la primera persona era un anciano que parecía ser de la raza humana. En cuanto a la segunda figura, solo le escucho preguntar: -_**¿A qué nave se refiere, maestro?-** d_e esa voz pudo apreciar de que era sin duda femenina con ciertos toques juveniles.

* * *

Reeditado: 24/09/2020


	2. Amabilidad Terrícola

**Cooler**

**Segundo día**

Por ahora la única mejora efectiva en su cuerpo, era la regularización de tiempo entre pensamiento y pensamiento. Quizá, con un poco más de descanso podría accionar de poco sus articulaciones.

El viejo en tanto le respondía a la joven humana. Pudo escuchar que el viejo un poco pensativo le respondió: -**_Una nave que estaba cerca de donde el Viejo Gohan encontró a Goku; por si las moscas, quédate acá, revisare su interior._**

Al escuchar esto, veía que el planeta ya había sido visitado anteriormente por alguien relacionado al imperio, dado el uso de estos pods. Pero parece que no había ejercido genocidio en planeta, debido a que el entorno como especies nativas no parecían estar diezmadas. O bien, los nativos fueron más fuertes como competentes y derrotaron al inútil soldado conquistador. Temía por ello, ya que al reconocer otra nave de similares características, fuese atacado a muerte. No estaba en condiciones de luchar.

El viejo se acercó a donde estaba el. Cooler vio que el anciano en cuestión era calvo, con una barba blanca y uso de gafas de sol algo pintorescas. Su atuendo era una camisa de color naranja con líneas de color blanca en donde se abría a través de botones. Los pantalones eran de color azul, de una tela simple pero resistente. Por último, complementaba con unos mocasines los cuales el viejo adaptaba equilibradamente cuando se internó en la nave.

**-Óigame, ¿se encuentra bien?- ** Le dijo el anciano. Cooler por dentro se sintió seguro tras escuchar que el viejo venia ayudarlo. Intento decir o pronunciar, aunque sea una mínima silaba, pero sus cuerdas vocales tampoco reaccionaban. Lo que, si podía hacer para establecerse comunicación con el anciano, era reaccionar a través de sus parpados y cejas. Ya sea intercalando en lenguaje no verbal para darse entender como también las expresiones calibradas a los movimientos como ceño fruncido.

Roshi supuso que el ser no podía responder por sus lesiones. Empezó entonces a revisar el cuerpo del extraterrestre, a ver de qué tipo eran; así sabría cómo tratarlas y curarlas. Moretones y contusiones fue lo primero que encontró. Luego heridas de casi profundo impacto, ocasionados por algunas ligas de metal que se rompieron. Finalmente, encontró unos pequeños agujeros de los cuales no emanaba sangre, pero había un líquido distinto.

**No te preocupes, te traeré a mi casa y ahí te curaremos; podrás reponerte en paz**_\- _sostuvo Roshi. Procedió a tomar con cuidado al extraño ser para sacarlo de la destruida nave espacial. Cooler observo el ambiente en donde había caído la nave. Era una apacible playa del planeta que pronto reconoció como La Tierra. No había en dicho lugar edificaciones por lo cual pensó que estaba deshabitada, dado que vio un vehículo motorizado en el cual supuso se transportaba el anciano y la joven.

Esta ultima pudo observar de que tenia un cabello negro largo, atado de cierta manera con una cinta de color rojo. Su cara era de rasgos suaves, resaltando ojos con iris negros, los cuales resaltaban por su expresión dulce. Su vestimenta constaba camiseta de color verde tipo limón , la cual solo le cubría hasta el ombligo; usaba guantes marrones cortos en sus dedos. Para la zona inferior, vestía con pantalones cortos de color amarillo y zapatos rojizos. El verde hacia su aparición nuevamente en el color de sus calcetines.

Dicha terrícola observo con expresión de preocupación al ver con más precisión el estado de salud del extranjero. El anciano en cambio, le aparto una zona especial en el vehículo en la cual dejar al demonio del frío. Cuando lo deposito suavemente ahí, le tapo con algunas mantas por encima de su cuerpo.

Roshi lo miro por ultima vez y comento: **Mi casa no queda muy lejos, además este vehículo también puede volar, por ello no tardaremos mucho en llegar**_. _Luego cerro la puerta y le dijo a la joven que subiese al asiento del extranjero fue atendido eventualmente y curado parcialmente con el uso de un kit de emergencias del maestro.

Por ahora, descansaba en el segundo piso de la Kame House.

* * *

**El noble y desinteresado ****anciano**

En las afueras del hogar estaban reunidos 4 de sus ocupantes. El quinto integrante, Krilin, no estaba por qué decidió reunirse previamente con Goku; así viajarían juntos a la reunión de guerreros z que organizaron para 2 días después. Con el propósito de meditar y de disfrutar de la buena mano cocinera de la esposa de su amigo. Aun cuando fuese un plato, Valia la pena, mas no podría comer dado que el resto de comida era devorada sin piedad por su amigo.

El maestro Roshi los miro seriamente y antes de hablar tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta. Entonces manifestó :

-**Iré tan rápido como pueda a visitar al maestro Karin, para pedirle unas semillas del ermitaño. Esto lograra curar a nuestro invitado de todas las dolencias que le afectan, las cuales no solo comprenden sus heridas; presiento que hay algo más en su organismo**_._

Uno de los integrantes, la cual era una tortuga macho de considerable edad tomo la palabra y resumió la voluntad de los presentes:

**Entendido Maestro. Nos haremos cargo a nuestra manera, tanto para atender al extranjero como también defender el lugar sin su presencia**. El maestro asintió, aunque una pequeña gota de sudor apareció en su nuca al pensar en la "defensa" del hogar.

La defensa del hogar en este momento era compuesta por:

Una mujer con 2 personalidades, una dulce como ingenua y la otra mala como rebelde. Ella podía acceder solo si estornudaba a la otra personalidad.

Un cerdo con poderes de transformación en cualquier ser o objeto. Parecía útil al decirlo, pero al hecho la transformación del tocino duraba 5 minutos. Después de esos 5 minutos, tenia que descansar para poder usar sus poderes nuevamente.

Una vieja tortuga de 100 años, lenta tanto al moverse como hablar; ocasionalmente se perdía del hogar y tardaba en volver. Eso sí, podía defenderse pillando a sus oponentes desprevenidos y golpeándolos con sus aletas.

Roshi reflexiono en torno a esto, llegando a la conclusión de que a futuro le convendría hacer mayor promoción a su escuela de entrenamiento. Así podría dejar a alguien mas competente defendiendo su hogar.

**Maestro y si retorna Krilin o algunos de los muchachos, ¿qué le digo sobre él?**_ -_ Dijo Launch.

El anciano la miro y entonces replico : -**explícale que lo encontramos hace poco y que he ido a buscar semillas del ermitaño. Que esperen a mi llegada y les contare todo. **

Entro a su casa para sacar una pequeña como modesta maleta, en la cual traía ropa y productos de aseo personal. Se complementaba en el contenido con frutas y agua necesaria para esta rápida travesía. Tal cual como antaño iría a pie en tierra, pero corriendo a velocidades increíbles para cualquier humano.

Antes de despedirse tomo a Oolong para hablar en privado. El cerdo declaro se declaro miedoso de tanto el ser que estaba descansando en el segundo piso como también de cualquier otra amenaza externa. El viejo lo palmoteo en el hombro un poco, diciéndole que no tuviese miedo de nadie. Ya que muy pocos sabían detectar el poder, por ello serian confundidos o atemorizados en lo que se convirtiese. Incluso si se llegase a despertar el extranjero con la pata izquierda, este tampoco iba a saber sobre su habilidad. El cerdo con menos miedo que antes, le dijo al maestro que cumpliría como pudiese su misión. El viejo entonces asintió.

Se despidió de los 3, para luego usar un vehículo motorizado que lo usaría únicamente para cruzar el mar. Luego de cumplir ese propósito, seria guardado en las capsulas de la empresa Briefs.

* * *

**1 día antes de la reunión de los guerreros Z**

Básicamente, Launch estaba atendiendo a Cooler. Tanto revisando el estado de sus articulaciones, como reponiendo o renovando sus vendas. También le estaba alimentando con alimentos de composición suave o blanda al masticar.

Los otros ocupantes se encargaron de las tareas del primer piso de la casa, en las cuales eran competentes de realizar. Ninguno de los subía al segundo piso, por que en el caso de la tortuga demoraba entre paso y paso en ascenso, y por otro lado, el cerdo aun temía medianamente de la criatura que descansaba en el segundo piso.

El demonio del frío por su parte sentía parcialmente la curación de sus heridas. Desconocía la razón de la partida rápida del anciano, pero tenía suposiciones de que había ido buscar un doctor o algún método de curación mas eficaz presente en un continente cercano.

La presencia de la joven no le producía mayor hostilidad. Salvo cuando le hablaba y contaba la historia del lugar, de ella y sus amigos. Aquello le estaba produciendo hartazgo de escuchar, ya que muchos de lo detalles que mencionaban eran banales.

Por el atardecer estuvo solo, ya que la muchacha estuvo atendiendo otros asuntos en el primer piso del hogar. Sonidos de conversaciones ocasionales entre ella y los otros ocupantes, eran oídos por el. Por ello, decidió concentrar su mente en los relajantes sonidos provenientes del mar como también de la brisa.

Los sonidos del mar, le recordaban cuando veía la extensión de cada galaxia y sus avances. Como le alegraba e inspiraba a buscar métodos diversos para conquistar los planetas y conseguir a los mejores y más leales soldados. Cada nuevo planeta podía significar una variedad de nuevas oportunidades. Por ello a veces optaba por la piedad ante las razas, a fin de obtener elementos valiosos.

Y sí que le había funcionado. Ya que parte de la raza Brench no fue exterminada por su intervención ante su hermano, lo que derivo en que ambos se beneficiaran de dejar vivos a pequeñas colonias. Su mas leal teniente y como salvador, Sauza, era el ejemplo de esto. En el caso de Freezer, disponía de 2 Brenchs , el mas famoso de ellos era Jeice, miembro de las Fuerzas especiales Ginyu.

Recordando aquello y con el silencio presente en el segundo piso, se fue relajando poco a poco. Pronto, el mundo de la siesta lo exigió como uno de los suyos hasta el atardecer.

En la noche, la muchacha lo visito nuevamente. La rutina fue la misma que la mañana, con la varianza de que esta vez fue cena y no desayuno el alimento traído por ella. Tampoco no falto su diatriba extenuante de cual el demonio no tenia ninguna opción de escape.

* * *

**Launch**

Ella dedujo que ya sea las heridas o la desconfianza al estar en un lugar desconocido para él, lo motivaba a estar en silencio. Por ello cada vez que tenia la oportunidad le hablaba de su vida, del lugar o por último de sus amigos.

El ser mostraba interés, ya que la oía pacientemente. Incluso exigía escuchar mas por la expresión que ella veía en sus ojos, los cuales se abrian hasta su máxima extensión o parpadeaban sin cesar. Sus ojos de momento servían como canal de comunicación entre el y ella.

Pero no pudo continuar contándole, por que durante la tarde había algunas actividades hogareñas que debía realizar en el primer piso. En sí, seria ayudada por la tortuga y el cerdo para realizar la limpieza como las comidas para ellos.

Regreso al atardecer para atenderlo nuevamente. En tanto le renovaba sus vendajes y trataba con líquidos desinfectantes, continuo con las historias de sus amigos. De seguro

El ser al escuchar las historias reaccionaba con una seriedad tremenda en sus ojos a medio cerrar. Ella intuyo que se estaba concentrando en lo que contaba. Aprecio eso y le sirvió ahora la comida.

Penso entonces hablarle de lo que inicio toda la amistad como años de aventuras y de derrotas de villanos, es decir, hablar sobre Goku. Entonces empezó:

**_-¿Sabes? Goku fue el muchacho que inicio todo esto, es decir que nos conociéramos el grupo. Dado que su presencia como unión en las aventuras de cada uno, fue haciendo que nos conociéramos. Yo en especial a l que te mencione como Ten Shin Han. Pero bueno, no te he contado sobre Goku. La ultima vez que lo vi había crecido, pero esencialmente sigue siendo el mismo joven de pelo negro con un peinado poco habitual. Con una gran capacidad de combate como también de comer. _**

**_Cuando era más pequeño, disponía de un bastón estirable de combate. El cual lo usaba para sorprender a sus oponentes a través de inesperados alargamientos de este elemento. Sin embargo, a lo largo de los años como entrenamientos de nuevos maestros, pudo formarse como guerrero. _**

**_Sin embargo, al maestro que mas le tiene aprecio es quien te saco de la nave, es decir, Roshi. El le dio las herramientas para que forjase su aventura hasta encontrar los maestros de mayor nivel en este mundo. Eso inspiro a viejos rivales a seguir sus pasos, no solo en combate sino también en sus corazones, los cuales redimidos solo buscaban la pasión de un buen entrenamiento como rivales aptos._**

**_Los únicos que nunca entendieron eso fue 2:_**

**_La Red Ribbon. Una temible organización con planes de dominar al mundo bajo su unico estandarte. _**

**_Piccolo Daimaoh/Piccoro Daimaku. Un ser demoníaco de color verde, el cual en conjunto con sus hijos repartían terror y destrucción por doquier en la tierra._**

**_Algo que nunca me explico el maestro Roshi sobre Goku, fue su pasado y la extraña presencia de una cola cuando era más pequeño. Lo único que advirtió al respecto sobre su cola, era no dejar que su aprendiz viese la luna, ya que esto le envolvía y transformaba en otro ser de violenta naturaleza. Nunca he tenido oportunidad de ver eso con mis propios ojos._**

**_En fin, espero que te haya alegrado el día este relato. El maestro no tardara en llegar con una cura mas eficaz y podrás moverte libremente tras tomarla!._**

Launch se retiro del lugar, llevando la bandeja con los platos sucios y los vendajes viejos. Por lo que vio en los ojos del extranjero, si que le había gustado. Ya que estos parpadeaban poco y se dirigían hacia donde iba ella, como si quisiera escuchar mas.

Si el maestro Roshi demoraba un poco mas, por la mañana obtendría otro relato como premio.

* * *

Cooler estaba anonadado por el último párrafo de la historia. _¿La presencia de una cola en ese ser llamado Goku?_ _¿Capacidades extraordinarias para el combate y la degustación? _Aunque eran pocas las pistas, parecían ser claras de que fuese un saiyayin. Pero esto ultimo lo hacia parecer algo contrario de ser así, dado que esa raza casi siempre era destructiva.

No había presencia o referencias de esa destrucción en el discurso de la muchacha por parte de Goku. Mas bien surgió como una suerte de defensor contra enemigos internos y externos. Por esto ultimo, también le intrigaba en menor medida saber sobre quien fue ese Piccolo.

Si la cura era efectiva en su totalidad, le preguntaría al anciano sobre la ubicación de ese tal Goku. Ya encontrado este último, le consultaría si su nave aun estaba operativa. Con ello podría viajar a alguno de sus planetas con base secreta o neutrales, en caso de que Freezer ya se hubiese apropiado de los primeros.

* * *

Reeditado 24/09/2020


	3. Rapidez y invasión

**El reencuentro de 2 maestros**

Roshi a paso raudo, completo con éxito la travesía hacia la torre del maestro Karin, demorándose tan solo un día.

Tuvo ciertas dificultades en los músculos de las piernas en el continente, dado el vasto tiempo que no hacia un recorrido en altas velocidades a pie. Sin embargo, el viejo maestro retomo sus fuerzas a medida que superaba la mitad del trayecto hasta la torre.

Cuando concurrió a la singular edificación, no pudo evitar recordar los 3 años que habito en este lugar, en los cuales entreno junto al maestro Karin. Aqui no solo se forjo como guerrero, sino que también obtuvo una considerable longevidad. Cualquiera al pasar de los 100 años, se volvería loco y ansiaría el morir tanto como el agua en un desierto arido, pero no fue así con Roshi. Cada tarde pacifica en su pequeño hogar y su buena vista, para apreciar a mujeres, eran los hechos que le daban un motivo para seguir viviendo.

Sus reflexiones fueron detenidas por la amenaza de un hombre de rasgos nativos, el cual le apuntaba con un afilada y rudimentaria lanza. A su lado lo acompañaba un joven de símiles vestimentas, aunque este último no estaba armado.

Roshi desconoció el por qué este hombre y su hijo estaban acá en el inicio de la torre. Para salir de dudas y del "peligro", le revelo al hombre su identidad como propósito(solo hasta el punto de ayuda). El nativo bajo sus armas y le dio la bienvenida a la torre, presentándose como el guardián del inicio de la torre. Le advirtió de lo considerable de la prueba de la ascensión y luego, ser digno del entrenamiento de la divinidad que le esperaba.

Como acto de hospitalidad, le ofreció comida y agua, de la cual el anciano acepto una cantidad modesta. Aprovecharon para conversar con el un poco mientras comía. Le recomendaron e incluso le ofrecieron un Te, para que tomase una breve siesta. Idea aceptada por el anciano, para evitar detenciones o efectos agotadores al subir la torre.

Ya repuesto, agradeció la comida y agua al nativo guardián. Este ultimo le agradeció su breve compañía y junto a su hijo, le desearon suerte en su travesia.

* * *

Ahora si el esfuerzo seria significativo para él. Cada nueva área que pasaba le requería un mayor esfuerzo muscular, de sus articulaciones y por último, su respiración.

Pero tenía que hacer esto, el sentía su corazón que podía repetir la proeza de su difunto alumno Gohan. Un nuevo extraterrestre como defensor de este planeta, le supondría al planeta tener más opciones en caso de verse atacada externa o de manera interna.

A momentos, descendía el ritmo de la subida para no tener que descansar.

Cuando llego, traspaso la barandilla y por fin descanso un poco. Su llegada produjo una breve brisa que lo hizo ver una sombra de tamaño medio moviéndose en el lugar.

_-_**Ese debe ser el maestro Karin-** pensó el antiguo alumno de la divinidad.

El anciano no recordando muy bien la figura del maestro Karin, entonces, opto por arrodillarse ante la desconocida sombra. En aquella posición de respeto, dijo: -**_Saludos Maestro. Hace mucho que no le veo, por ahora vengo en búsqueda de su ayuda._**

La figura extraña movió un poco la cabeza, luego rió y rió sin parar. Su risa fue estruendosa para el ambiente pacifico de ahi como para su garganta. Ya que le hizo toser bastante.

Roshi no sabía que había dicho de gracioso para que el maestro riera así, comento extrañado: -**¿Maestro?-**

La figura entonces se acercó a la luz y el anciano reconoció a la persona enfrente suya, como un amigo de Goku, al cual lo vio entre los espectadores del 23° torneo de las artes marciales. El mismo torneo donde se dio lugar la legendaria batalla de su alumno versus el sagaz hijo de Piccoro Daimaku, conocido a secas como Piccoro.

Un tanto gordo y con una gran cabellera, aunque parecía incompetente para la batalla, por lo descrito por Goku era todo lo contrario al combatir. De hecho, había asesinado y comido a uno de los hijos de Daimaku por si solo.

**-Jajajajajaja, pensaste que era el viejo gato? Si, si, si hasta tu reverencia al verme en la oscuridad fue sincera. El tipo rió un poco y prosiguió: Karin está durmiendo, le iré a despertar y le informare de tu llegada.**

El gordo se dio vuelta para ir a despertar al maestro. No llego muy lejos, ya que un golpe lo tumbo. Roshi se tensó un poco, pero se tranquilizó al ver que el atacante era nada menos que el maestro Karin.

La apariencia apacible gatuna junto a un distinguido bastón le renovaron sus recuerdos de la verdadera forma de la divinidad de la torre.

El gato antes de dirigirse a su antiguo alumno, le dijo a un inconsciente Yajirobe_: _

_-_**Eso obtienes por no mostrar respeto, no como el, que a pesar de su edad aun me muestra veneración-** El gatuno se acercó hacia el anciano, el cual nuevamente se arrodillo en su presencia.

_-_**Hola Roshi, ¿ha sido bastante tiempo desde que subiste a la torre, no? Me sorprende que a pesar de no entrenar como en otros tiempos, hayas recorrido con vitalidad este recorrido largo en poco tiempo. ¿Qué es la emergencia que te aqueja?-**pregunto el maestro Karin.

El hombre arrodillado, entonces paso a erguirse. Sin embargo, mantuvo su cabeza cabizbaja aun como motivo devoción entonces le explico:

_-_**Vera maestro, hace 2 días cayo una foránea nave, casi similar a la encontrada por mi alumno Gohan. Cuando me acerque, la estructura de esta se había destrozado, pero su ocupante aún seguía con vida. Su estado era frágil, tanto por las contusiones como también por algo que afectaba su movimiento motriz.**

**Le sacamos de ahí, para trasladarlo a la Kame House y luego, lo curamos. Sin embargo, solo fue una solución parcial a su dolor y por ello, he venido a pedirle una semilla del ermitaño.**

El estado del maestro Karin tras escuchar esto, paso a ser silencioso como reflexivo. Tan solo los sonidos de respiración del inconsciente Yajirobe eran escuchados.

_-_**¿El ocupante tenía características como Goku o Piccolo?**_\- _pregunto el gatuno.

_-_**No maestro, no había fisionomía común entre ninguno de los 2. El tenía más parentesco con alguna clase de reptil**_. _Respondió el antiguo alumno.

_-_**¿Pudo decirte algo el extranjero?**

**-No, de hecho, apenas disponía de energía para estar consciente. La única comunicación que logre, fue a través de la expresión de sus ojos. Obviamente, denotaban dolor y cierto miedo de que yo le fuese a atacar.**

**-Mmmm…Ahora que lo pienso al respecto, ¿Por qué dices que la nave del extranjero parecía similar a la encontrada y descrita, por tu alumno Gohan? ¿Quién era su tripulante?.**

El viejo suspiro largamente y dijo: -**Maestro_ Karin, es una historia algo larga y el tiempo no lo apremia, pero seré coercitivo con el relato. _**

**Vera, hace mucho, el encontró una extraña nave que se estrelló en la cercanía de donde vivía el difunto Gohan. Dado las características selváticas del lugar, aquel sonido del impacto le fue imposible de ignorar, ya que este rompió la monotonía acústica del lugar. El viejo fue a investigar, encontrando un considerable agujero en medio de unos arboles destrozados. Al fondo del gran hoyo, había una nave espacial. **

**La tecnología presente en ella no se parecía en nada a lo visto en la tierra. En ella no encontró tripulante, sino hasta después de que revisara metros más allá del impacto. Era un pequeño ser de similares características a los humanos, con excepción de su cola. **

**Mi alumno se apiado del ser , ya que le rescato y crió como el nieto que nunca tuvo. El se las ingeniaba a pesar de la poca experiencia en paternidad, la cual era solo superada por la constancia de su pulcra paciencia.**

**Esta ultima característica le sirvió para vivir junto al bebe, dado que este tenía demasiada agresividad según lo que me describió. No había ser que no atacase, sin importar que estos le superaran en tamaño o forma, el de todas formas combatiría para eliminarlos.**

**El niño era incontrolable por casi todos los medios, salvo el entrenamiento marcial y la comida, la cual devoraba a montones. Esto ultimo conseguía aminorar ese comportamiento, al menos, por un rato. **

**Cierto día, el salió junto al pequeño a recorrer y recolectar frutos. La tragedia les esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina, en forma de una caída mortal para cualquier humano, sobre todo un bebe. Pero este pequeño se salvo de morir gracias a los cuidados de Gohan. **

**Su actitud cambio de agresiva a dócil y alegre. Lo único que compartía con su anterior yo, era la pasión por el entrenamiento como combate marcial y el desafío que este proveía.**

_El maestro de la torre: -_**Ya veo eso explica bastante al respecto con Goku. Tanto su resistencia inusitada, su potencial y su poder . Roshi, regresando al tema del nuevo extranjero, yo no soy muy creyente en que se repita los resultados, pero, bien que a veces la paciencia y como el tacto funcionan para entenderse mejor que las palabras. **

**Por ello, Debo decirte que es una situación arriesgada, pero si juegas bien tus dados, podríamos obtener una ganancia milagrosa para la tierra. No siempre podremos depender de Goku o de los guerreros z. Ya sea por que la muerte inesperada o bien, la decisión de ellos de alejarse hacia una vida mas pacifica. Y no menos importante, nos daría prueba de lo que esta sucediendo allá fuera de nuestros limites.**

**-Entendido maestro.**

Karin se acerco y tomo un recipiente, del cual busco semillas. Las cuales saco en un cantidad muy pequeña para dárselas a Roshi.

**-Ten, toma estas 2 semillas del ermitaño. Si necesitas reconsiderar tu decisión, podrías consultarle a Kamisama. Su juicio es superior en lo que respecta a este planeta y a sus habitantes, incluyéndome. No creo que necesites pasar alguna prueba con Mr. Popo para hablar con el, dado que gracias al triunfo de Goku en el ultimo combate contra Piccoro, te aprecia como un ser sabio y maestro.**

El viejo respondió de manera respetuosa_: -_**Maestro, sin faltar el respeto al buen juicio de Kami, creo en que mi decisión va a ser oportuna para la tierra. Agradezco su ayuda como consejo. Prometo verle pronto, tras solucionar este problema.**

_-_**Espero que puedas cumplir tu promesa, Roshi**_. _El gatuno maestro le apunto con su bastón para decirle_:_** Recuerda nunca se es viejo para seguir aprendiendo y entrenando en esta vida.**

Su antiguo alumno se despidió con una breve reverencia. Después bajo a través de saltos tipo conejo cada parte de la torre. Saludo de manera breve al guardián de la torre y comenzó su rápida travesía de retorno hacia Kame House.

* * *

**La última reunión**

Recuerdos del último torneo y el querer ver sus avances fue la razón de estas reuniones semestrales. El gestor fue Krilin, dado que él era más propicio como hablador para convencer a los estoicos Chaos y Ten Shin han.

Goku por su parte, aunque agobiado por la vida matrimonial, sabia como escaparse. Yamcha concurría a veces, ya que destinaba bastante tiempo a su carrera de beisbolista y otras ocasiones, en su noviazgo con Bulma. Sus amigos ansiaban que concurriese, no tan solo para verle, sino que aconsejarle como apoyarle en caso de necesitarlo. Puede que el tuviese mala suerte al enfrentarse a sus oponentes a veces, pero eso no lo hacia mal guerrero. Todo lo que contrario, ya que a pesar de no poseer atributos marciales como Krilin o Ten, era sumamente sorpresivo al atacar tanto en ki, cuerpo a cuerpo y uso de armas.

En esta ocasión, el lobo repetiría su ausencia en la reunión.

La tarde fue apacible en medio de los entrenamientos, presentación de técnicas nuevas y la agradable cháchara entre viejos amigos. Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, la comida a montones. A pesar de los cálculos de Krilin para estar bien abastecido de víveres, no surtieron efecto, dado el enorme y voraz apetito de su amigo Goku.

Ellos no sospechaban que poco a poco la nave del tirano galáctico, se acercaba hacia su ubicación. Elplan para capturar el objetivo seria la mínima, es decir, los soldados de menor rango se asegurarían de rodear, cerrar flancos y presionar la rendición. Si aquello no surtía efecto, comenzaría un breve pero enérgico ataque.

En caso de aprietos, actuarían los soldados de élite. Los cuales tendrían como objetivo neutralizar y por otro lado, la ejecución de la incompetencia. Es decir, los soldados de rango raso que hayan sido derrotados o malheridos por los habitantes del planeta.

Aunque el análisis al planeta, no arrojaba a muchos individuos que sobrepasaran las 100 unidades de ki. Eran un cantidad ínfima o pequeña que lograba superar esa cifra.

Entonces el ambiente alegre se hizo frágil. Para luego cambiar poco a poco, la dinámica hacia una mas preocupante y misteriosa.

El primero en percatarse de que algo andaría mal muy pronto, era Goku. Su tensar fue volviéndose más y más notorio, hasta que los otros replicaron esa sensación en sus cuerpos. Lo que sea que se acercara, traía demasiadas ki de diversos poderes y uno muy singular, el cual no era nada como lo percibido antes.

La única respuesta del grupo se torno hacia entrar en sus poses de pelea. Lo mejor para el caso seria el estar preparado.

* * *

Hace meses que el los espiaba en sus reuniones, para estar informado de sus avances como nuevas técnicas. Aquello le era un acto de paciencia considerable, puesto que cada risa o intentos burdos de comedia, le eran motivos para sacarlos de su casillas y atacar de forma inesperada.

Pero no lo hizo, hasta tener dominada un arsenal de técnicas letales. No tan solo para derrotar al asesino de su padre, sino que también contrarrestar al muy competente ex estudiante de la escuela Grulla, Ten Shin Han. Este ultimo siempre entrenaba y sabia posicionar bien en situaciones adversas de combate, dotándole de experiencia continua.

La oportunidad perfecta al frente de sus ojos. No solo para vengar a su caído padre , sino que también torturar a los molestos amigos de su nemesis antes de matarlo. Atacaría con unas versiones rápidas pero débiles de su mejor ataque, para desestabilizar los calvos pequeños.

Sin embargo, vio al grupo tensarse y pensó que lo habían detectado, puesto que el grupo se torno a posicionarse defensivamente. Pero, luego comprendió que esto respondía a otra amenaza. Amenaza exterior, que el desconocía y pronto se sintió de igual manera inquieto. Se aproximaban hacia ellos muchos ki, algunos que rebasan el limite de lo que creía posible alcanzar en vida.


	4. Asalto infame e inesperado

** Destino final :** Tierra

En una usual transición de letargo, los pods del imperio de los demonios del frío se configuraban en la medida de la lejanía y cercanía hacia sus objetivos. De esa manera controlaban de manera óptima los relojes biológicos de los conquistadores que enviaban a los planetas designados para la purga nativa y venta.

La configuración les preparaba ante cualquier escenario, dado que permitía al guerrero en cuestión tomar las precauciones y estrategias según las condiciones que le presentase el planeta. Así no tendrían problemas derivados de metabolismo o no haber descansado bien y ser cumulo de estrés.

Sin embargo, también avisaban a su usuario en caso de que se acercase naves de mayor tamaño o de ataque. Ya que si bien tenían formatos de escape, el factor de pensamiento de su usuario probaría ser mas creativo a la hora de sortear obstáculos inesperados.

Por ello cuando aun faltaban pocos planetas para entrar a la vía láctea, fue avisado de que una gran nave tenia conexiones similares al trayecto suyo. El saiyajin un poco molesto por ser despertado de su letargo, se vio obligado a salir de su hibernación y tomar decisión.

Aunque meramente extraño dado las condiciones de sector atrasado de este punto del universo, el tomaría una vía distinta e igual de eficaz a fin para retornar descanso antes de llegar a la tierra.

Ingreso el código para determinar las dimensiones y forma de la nave. De esta manera, sería un acercamiento sigiloso y con seguridad a lo que estaba compartiendo trayectoria.

El sistema interno libero un pequeño robot en el espacio hacia donde había pasado la otra nave. Este se coordino con las partículas del combustible. De ahí fue recreando a través de estas las medidas como constitución de la misma. Una vez terminado el proceso, retorno con gran velocidad hacia el pod para entregarle la información.

Su entrega fue rápida y el análisis como recreación por parte del sistema, demoro tan solo un poco mas.

Para cuando el sistema le hizo entrega de una representación holográfica de la nave, el saiyajin quedo sin aliento. Se trataba sin duda, de la nave del mismísimo emperador del universo, Freezer.

¿A que vendría a su misma trayectoria?, Lo estaba siguiendo?, o peor aún, ¿había descubierto que su hermano seguía vivo?

No entendía cómo fuese posible, ya que ni siquiera había informado a su superior vegeta(por ahora) de su hermano perdido. Por otro lado, su scouter estaba apagado desde su salida apresurada del ultimo planeta donde estaba registrada su estancia, imposibilitando ser espiado.

Y tampoco el era prioridad de vigilancia por parte de las tropas. Era el único beneficio en ser el mas débil del trio de saiyan del imperio, el cual lo hacia imperceptible o objeto de infravaloracion en comparación al príncipe o su guardaespaldas.

La única posibilidad era algún resoplo producto de algún burócrata maniático sobre los soldados con tardanza excesiva en cumplir con sus conquistas o bien un objeto de interés que se encontrase en ese sector de la galaxia. Si fuese este ultimo escenario posible, aun estaba a tiempo de reconocer a su hermano y evacuarlo lejos

Como era a veces la tónica en su dura vida de soldado élite, su cabeza debía establecer algún plan creativo para solucionar esta difícil situación.

* * *

**La Catástrofe fragmentadora**

La nave imperial comenzó a descender en las cercanías en donde descansaba el grupo Z.

Un pelotón pequeño de tropas con un nivel de entre 100 y 500, se acercaba para reducirlos. La principal fuerza de ataque de estos grupos dependía en su fuerza física como uso de blaster-ki. Su entrenamiento en batalla era estandarizado pero bajo en comparación a rangos militares más elevados en categoría ya que no tenían dominio de técnicas con ki y dependía del segundo elemento para canalizarlos.

Por ello, también dependían de superar en números a sus enemigos. El compañerismo a veces conseguía solventar las debilidades como incompetencias del grupo. Algunos guerreros que habían ascendido a la élite o divisiones especiales dentro del imperio emergieron de estas filas.

Entonces, los soldados rasos rodearon desde el cielo a nuestros héroes. Apuntaron sus blasters hacia ellos, para que luego su capitán proclamara en un tono agresivo:** -¡El saiyajin perdido debe entregarse cuanto antes al imperio del señor Freezer!**

Breves risas y apoyos guturales provinieron en apoyo a la orden de su capitán.

Al ver que el grupo terrícola no bajaba los brazos, nuevamente hablo con un tono mas enérgico:** -Si se quedan ajenos a esto ustedes terrícolas podrán irse en libertad. Pero de lo contrario nos veremos forzados a eliminarlos**.

No hubo cambio en la actitud a pesar de la advertencia. Entonces miro a segundo mas fuerte de sus soldados y le hizo una breve señal para comenzar el ataque.

La carga de su ataque fue entusiasta y enérgica hacia el mas pequeño del grupo, Chaos. Este último sabiendo como el elegido receptor del primer ataque, sin miedo (gracias a la compañía de sus amigos) contraataco con un letal Dodonpa. Dicha técnica la seguía manejando con la misma precisión letal de cuando aun era alumno del maestro Tsuru.

Los duros músculos y la armadura del soldado atacante se vieron superados de pleno por la técnica insignia de la escuela de la Grulla. Aminorados inicialmente, los guerreros Z decidieron tomar ahora ellos la iniciativa.

Sin duda, era un buen momento para ponerse a prueba todo lo aprendido como desarrollado en estos largos años desde el ultimo torneo de las artes marciales..

* * *

Roshi en medio de su retorno, paro rotundamente. Se vio alarmado por las considerables cantidades de energías que estaban reuniéndose en un solo lugar. _¿Alguna vieja asociación enemiga regreso? o la descendencia de Piccoro Daimaku había encontrado una forma de reproducirse tal cual lo hacia su padre?_. Miles de posibilidades se pasaban en la mente del antaño maestro.

Sin embargo tenia mayor prioridad la ayuda al extranjero. Después podría informarse con algunos de los guerreros z o bien, investigar sigilosamente este extraño acontecimiento.

* * *

Luego del breve choque entre grupos, la experiencia de los terrícolas avasallo al primerizo grupo de soldados. Incluso con su mejores intentos como máximo uso de fuerza, no fue nada ante breves pero superiores técnicas de batalla.

Aun en sus poses de batalla, se movían coordinadamente para cerrar sus frentes mas débiles.

Un poco cansados, los guerreros se miraron entre si, contentos de termina rápidamente la batalla.

Cabe recalcar que compartían el sentimiento de estupor al ser atacados por alguien proveniente de las afueras de la tierra. Y mas encima, no tan solo organizados sino que queriendo secuestrar a su amigo.

Los sargentos con ki mayor a 5000 miraban con suma indiferencia el resultado. La tónica de los soldados de mas bajo poder era similar; mucha exacerbación de furor y musculo, pero cero estrategia plena como análisis de la situación.

Un próximo grupo que se acerco a los guerreros disponía de un poder mayor de rangos entre 500 a 1000. Los sargentos esperaban que un poco sesos surgiesen entre los soldados mandados, ya que el musculo duro se vio doblado y mermado ante lo que se pensó como frágil.

La dificulta para nuestros héroes se vio incrementada. La resistencia de estos sujetos a sus técnicas era mejor. Además, su poder también era mayor. Por ahora solo técnicas de carga como el KameHameHa podrían suprimir esa diferencia. Los soldados se veían forzados a usar su mas fuerza que la arma brazal con la cual estaban equipados. Tenían pésima puntería a la hora de atacar a estos humanos, por ello solo la usaban desde un punto fijo.

El desenlace se decanto nuevamente por los brillantes héroes de la tierra. Sin embargo, aquello fue a costa de un tremendo esfuerzo doble(tanto físico como mental) lo que les produjo un agotamiento severo.

Una tercera ola de soldados de mayor poder y mas experiencias se acercaban hacia ellos.

* * *

_El pod de Raditz llegaría en 5 minutos a la tierra. Pero este debería buscar manualmente una posición paralela a la nave del emperador para no ser detectado por algún radar o soldados con sentidos afinados._

_Su mas grande esfuerzo por el ultimo lazo familiar había comenzado._

* * *

**Akasuna no jd**

Por supuesto que si lo continuare!aun estoy escribiendo como ordenando algunas detalles del capitulo 4.


	5. Asalto infame e inesperado parte 2

Yamcha bajo de su nave y la guardo en una pequeña capsula. El resto del viaje lo hizo a pie hasta que llego a Capsula Corp. La exitosa empresa de inventos como tecnología de la familia de su novia seguía en su tonica habitual, con bastante gentes con vehículos entrando y saliendo del edificio.

Al llegar a la puerta, aún cierta cobardía le impedía tocar el sensor de reconocimiento. Parecía ser como si ese toque a la superficie, le doliera más que aquella vez que Ten Shin Han le rompió su pie durante su primer batalla.

Sin embargo, la puerta se deslizo antes de que el tocase el botón para el patrón facial. Una mano femenina le indico que la siguiera. Yamcha la reconoció como Bulma, entonces y en silencio, se dejó guiar.

Llegaron a uno de los patios traseros de Capsula Corp, de los cuales destacaba por su equilibrio entre lo mecánico con el verde proveniente de la gran variedad de árboles que conforman ese ecosistema híbrido.

La distraída, pero gentil madre de Bulma, les traía unas tazas de Te junto a unos deliciosos pasteles. Se los dejo en una mesa ubicada entre 2 grandes y cómodas sillas, en donde ambos adultos jóvenes estaban sentados.

Tomando un poco de Te y de esfuerzo, intento empezar a decir lo que para el seria la mayor prueba de esfuerzo en amar y esforzarse en una relación: -**Bulma,yo quería decirte**…..

Pero de pronto, se vio alertado al sentir las energías de sus amigos ascender de manera considerable. Y no solo eso, también energías desconocidas que parecían reunirse en torno a ellos.

_¿Qué clase de enemigos habían surgido de pronto?_, el único competente en ello seria Piccoro. Pero el era uno solo y su energía identificable. Estas firmas de energía no.

**-¿Paso algo Yamcha?, Que te ha puesto de pronto tan tenso?-**Bulma lo vio con suma preocupacion, dado que esa mirada era muy compartida con los otros guerreros amigos. La evidente señal de peligro.

**-Lo siento Bulma, pero parece que nuestros amigos están peligro. No los pienso dejar solo mientras pueda luchar con ellos**-contesto Yamcha.

Se preparo, atando bien su traje y sus zapatos. Luego, se concentro mentalmente para dar con la dirección más cercana a las firmas de ki de sus amigos. Con un poco de suerte, la localizo.

Cuando comenzó su retiro desde capsula corp hacia el lugar de reunion, la misma inicial le volvio a detener.

**-Espera Yamcha, siempre vamos juntos en las aventuras, ¡todos en el grupo z!** Dijo Bulma mostrando valor e interés por acompañar.

**-Bulma esto no es una aventura, es mas un peligro muy latente. No puedes ir. **Le respondió de manera seria.

Enojada un poco retiro su mano del brazo de Yamcha. Tan solo para ahora apuntarle hacia la cara de este.

**-Escucha, sé que no se luchar. Pero, por otro lado, tu tampoco dominas muy bien el vuelo. Además, he estado preparando un prototipo de nave y deseo probarlo**. Después hablaremos del tema de importancia.

_Demonios, esta mujer sabia convencer tan suspicazmente_. Pensó el guerrero del desierto.

**-Ok, vamos hacia ****allá pero procura observar desde un lugar seguro**…

* * *

La tercera ola compuesta por guerreros de 1000. Ya no eran simple novatos o matones criminales con ahroa militarizados, sino mas bien gente ya versada en el ambiente de conquista. En todo sentido, dado que eran versátiles al llevar la operación desde el frente y hábiles tácticos en batalla.

Sin embargo, no estaban aun doctos en la materia de manejos mas complejos de ki, por lo cual su arma laser seguía siendo la mayor ayuda. Tan solo Orlen y Ronme, eran los mas experimentados ya que habían participado en solitario en la conquista de 2 planetas.

Era obvio que si ganaban acá, tendrían una pronta promoción. Los otros 4 guerreros aun les faltaba cierta experiencia como aprender a usar técnicas de ki mas avanzadas, por lo cual se veían obligados a usar aquel artilugio. Lo único en común entre los 6 era el uso de scouters.

El primer soldado y el mas fuerte del grupo, presentaba características mas parecía a un pulpo por su cabeza abultada. Lo que le diferencia de este animal, era la presencia de unos colmillos sobresaliente de su boca y el color amarillo presente en su piel. Sus ojos eran inquietamente rojizos como ninguno antes visto.

El segundo soldado mas fuerte dado que tampoco portaba blasters, tenia un color morado de tonos suaves en todo su cuerpo. Resaltaban unos breves cuernos en su cabeza, entre los cuales se alzaba una pequeña masa de pelo rubio.

Los otros soldados se alternaban entre seres con características humanoides y parecidos notables con ranas. No se veían tan fuertes(tanto por el poder que emitian), como por el hecho de que portaban mas protección que los 2 sujetos, presentando uso de cascos con doble vidrio negro.

Orlen y Ronme alzaron sus manos, para honrar con esta manera a Freezer. Cuando su saludo termino, iniciaron coordinamente sus ataques de ki, los cuales eran efusivos y rápidos hacia los terrícolas. Después, le siguieron los otros soldados.

Cabe decir que los ataques de estos últimos eran mas fijos como estáticos, por lo que cada vez que atacaban se veían obligados a replantearse su próxima posición.

Por su parte los guerrero z intentaban evitar ambos ataques como podían. Sus cuerpos estaban agotados tras la ultima lucha, y estos ataques requerían bastante rapidez como flexibilidad evitarlos.

Los soldados con blasters se acercaron para reducirlos y atacar de manera frontal. Craso error, dado que en el ambiente físico que se acortaba a medida que avanzaban les dejaba justo en posición para recibir ataques de 2 calibres.

El que peor pagaría ese error tras confiarse, seria el soldado Breligw. El cual se acercaba de poco mientras apuntaba a Goku, no le planeaba matarlo mas bien herirle. Este ultimo sería mas rápido como sorpresivo , dado que le mataría usando un potente Kame Hame Ha que tuvo tiempo de cargar.

Breligw no tan solo moriría instantáneo tras recibir ese ataque, sino que ademas su cuerpo fue enviado junto con el ataque en dirección lejana. Su cuerpo junto con el ataque de ki impactaron en las frías montañas Tsurumai-Tsuburi; sus cadaver se destrozo ante el duro hielo de la zona.

Pero en cambio, su blaster solo cayo a la nieve de manera intacta. Dicho objeto solo tenia pequeñas fisuras y estaba parcialmente chamuscado, pero aun seguía siendo funcional.

Goku, ya estaba casi deshecho por el gasto de energía que dispuso en ese ataque. Miro entonces como iban sus compañeros, siendo este el resultado:

Ten estaba por vencer a soldado en frente suyo, ya que habría dado uso al Taioken. Esta técnica cegó a su enemigo como parcialmente a otro soldado. Aprovechando la tactica, disparo un pequeño Kikoho para dejarle en estado critico. Rápidamente se movió de su posición para evitar ser impactado por los disparos de encandilado, el cual pensaría que le atinaría.

Le tomo 3 Dodonpas para vencerlo y matarle. Eso si se vio herido de manera superficial en uno de sus brazos, tras recibir en parte un disparo. El guerrero vio preocupado su brazo, dado que seria un punto débil que necesitaría solventar. Luego le devolvió la mirada y una sonrisa cansada a Goku.

Un equipo conformado por Krilin y Chaos estaban empatados combatiendo contra el soldado que fue cegado parcialmente. No parecía haber pronto ganador, dado que tenían poca coordinación entre ambos estilos y por su parte el soldado estaba limitado de manera fija por su blaster. Y ellos no serian tan resistentes como lo podía ser ser Ten o el.

Entonces el mas pequeño se esforzó en usar su telequinesis para dificultarle las acciones al soldado reptil, el cual desconociendo esta técnica intentaba moverse de todas formas.

Krilin tomo distancia para levantar sus manos como si reuniese ki, aunque con cierta dificultad. Reuniendo en cantidad suficiente en una bola,esta se vio desinflada y convertida en un disco que se veía similar al de una sierra eléctrica. El ataque fue lanzado en dirección al tipo, el cual abrió los ojos de desesperación ante el disco que se acercaba de poco hacia el. Fue atravesado por dicha energía, la cual lo corto por la mitad.

Goku sonrió tras ver a sus amigos ganar. Cuando se paro, un grito le ordeno que se quedase ahí mismo o abriría fuego contra sus extremidades. Miro hacia la fuente de la voz para descubrir el ultimo soldado con blaster en pie.

_¿Como se defendería ahora que apenas podía estar en pie? pensó tras verse apuntado_. Sus amigos no podían ayudarlo dado que aun intentaban reponerse de sus enormes esfuerzos por acabar con estos soldados.

Orlen se impacientaba al ver los resultados. Ronme en cambio estaba impactado de ver como fueron vencidos a pesar de que se indicaban a los terrícolas como débiles.

**-Muy bien ahora vendrás conmigo!** dijo Curwe al saiyajin. Su avance se vio interrumpido cuando fue de lleno impactado por un rayo de ki muy singular; dicho ataque parecía Dodonpa, pero se sentía de mayor fuerza y ademas venia por otro rayo mas pequeño que rotaba alrededor de este.

Pero vio al soldado caer y luego busco de la dirección que provenía dicho ataque. Al observar su salvador su sorpresa fue tremenda, al ver que se trataba de su viejo rival. Piccoro, el hijo del malvado Piccoro Daimaku le había salvado.

**-Goku, ignoro quienes sean estos sujetos, pero si se entrometen con mi venganza como planes de conquista son una amenaza que no puedo tolerar!. Si tengo que aliarme con los torpes de tus amigos y tu para expulsarlos de este planeta, pues bien me quedo con esa opción momentánea- **afirmo Piccoro, el cual se veía un poco exhausto tras realizar esa técnica.

El hombre esperaba sobrevivir a esta situación para algún retomar ese combate contra su rival. _Debe haber mejorado bastante con los_ años pensó.

El grupo Z y Piccoro entonces se reunieron para enfrentar a Ronme y Orlen. Estos soldados parecían ser mas fuertes y algo orgullosos, dado que no entraron antes en combate y no disponía de blasters.

Ronme se predisponía a entrar en combate sin embargo el toque de la mano Orlen le detuvo. Este le hizo una breve seña para indicar que tomara a los mas fuertes mientras el iba por los mas pequeños. El aludido entonces acepto la estrategia.

Sin la necesidad de volar inicio el combate contra el saiyajin, el triclope y el namekiano. Mientras Orlen se dirigió hacia los mas pequeños, Krilin y Chaos. El tenia las razones para eliminar antes a estos, dado que le parecían mas peligrosos dado sus habilidades que por su fuerza.

Los 3 apenas podían mantener ocupado al soldado de características humanoides. El tipo no tenia manejo de técnicas de ki mas allá de esferas ocasionales, pero lo respalda en lo físico, donde caer bajo un bajo un ataque o golpe certero dejaba contusiones instantáneas. El trío no tenia tiempo de cargas sus técnicas dado que el soldado conseguía cortar la brecha física en poco tiempo.

* * *

Para evitar la peligrosa técnica del humano, le nublo su visión a través de ráfagas constantes. Una ultima pero gran bola de energía le hundió en el terreno donde estaba. Eso le tomaría tiempo para poder salir del gran hoyo, si es que no le había llegado alguna de ellas. En dicho ultimo caso podría estar muerto o en estado agónico.

Ahora el camino estaba libre para matar al pequeño guerrero de habilidades psíquicas. Este ultimo solo reaccionaba con miedo al ver a Krilin caer y no tener mucha ayuda. Orlen sonrió al saber cuan indefensa estaría ahora su próxima victima.

El pequeño Chaos intentaba enfocar sus energías en su telequinesis para detener al soldado. Pero la diferencia de poderes era tan desigual entre ambos que solo conseguía reducirle toscamente el paso. Este ultimo no se preocupaba para nada y la brecha de distancia se reducía poco a poco, hasta que estuvo frente a frente al pequeño.

Viendo de que ya no surtía efecto su técnica, entonces intento dar todo de si en un ultimo Dodonpa. Pero no alcanzo, dado que Orlen le tomo y rompió la mano en donde reunia dicha energía. Ante el dolor y el miedo, tan solo podía suspirar agitadamente.

**-No te preocupes, sera muy rápido! **asevero Orlen, para luego el iniciar su propia bola de energía y destruirle con esta en casi su totalidad. Lo que resulto entre comillas ileso de su cadáver, fue la mano que había retenido y roto con anterioridad el soldado. Tras esto, el la lanzo hacia una rocas cercanas.

Miro en dirección hacia el otro pequeño humano calvo, pero solo se alcanzaba a observar el hoyo formado por su ataque de ráfagas. Para cuando se acerco pudo observar el estado del terrícola, el cual era agónico y con apenas consciente. Contento con el resultado de su batalla, se dirigió entonces a ayudar a su único compañero vivo.

* * *

Ronme estaba en una encrucijada. Dado que entre los 3, el saiyajin y el namekiano conseguían generarle daño decentes a través de sus ataques y el triclope por su parte, aunque sus ataque no eran peligrosos, si creaban instancias o aberturas provechosas para los otros 2. Si no se deshacía prontamente de uno de ellos, ganarían ventaja y se vería en peligro de ser derrotado.

Como si los dioses le escucharan, una oportunidad se abrió tras la matanza del terrícola pequeño a manos de Orlen. Esto desconcertó profundamente al Triclope, como también lo hizo con el namekiano y el saiyayin, viéndose este también con profundo dolor. El primero pronuncio el nombre Chaos mientras observaba caer los restos de su compañero.

Aprovechando aquello, ataco a través de una patada en las costillas al hombre. Luego para evitar intervenciones de sus compañeros mas fuertes, los ataco con pequeños pero efusivos rayos de ki. El hombre de los 3 ojos perdió su equilibrio para caer malherido al duro suelo de ese desierto. Su respiración fue agitada en un intento rápido de recuperarse.

Voló y aterrizo rápidamente donde cayo el guerrero terrícola. Este ultimo aun se veía resentido por la muerte del mas pequeño y parecía que aquello era lo único que le hacia no rendirse en seguir batallando. _Un gesto como emoción noble, lastima que siempre los idiotas las tienen en los peores momentos _ pensó Ronme.

**-Te reuniré con tu amigo en unos mili-segundos más**!- proclamo Ronme a Ten Shi Han.

Levito unos metros mas arriba del terrícola para dejar caer su pie en el cuello del humano. El golpe le torció con violencia el cuello, matándole de manera dolorosa pero rápida. El cuerpo de este se desplomo en el piso dando soltando unos últimos bufidos.

Observo emocionado a sus 2 rivales restantes, dado que había eliminado la mayor ventaja para dañarle. El namekiano le observaba de manera tensa y pensativa, mientras que el saiyayin apenas podía controlar la profunda rabia que se observaba por los temblores de su cuerpo.

Goku le parecía increíble la situación que estaba pasando el día de hoy; primero la invasión de estos extraños guerreros del espacio con el objetivo de llevárselo y ahora, la muerte de 2 de sus amigos(Krilin estaba en un camino cercano a ella). La violencia y maneras de contentarse tras matarlos cuando ya estaban indefensos, le hacían odiar mas y mas a estos sujetos.

Era obvio que no les perdonaría de ninguna manera, tal cual como en el pasado lo hizo cuando Piccoro Daimaku le mato a sus amigos.

Sus puños y su espíritu ardían de furia, por lo cual raudo y potente ataco al Ronme. Este ultimo parecía sorprendido por los ataques dado que ahora el daño era mayor por cada uno que le acertaba el saiyayin; había olvidado como infravalorado a este ultimo pensando que por tener poco poder no podría variarlo tan rapido. Craso error que ahora pagaba.

Piccoro observo como Goku acertaba los golpes en el soldado, pero sabia que algún punto la energía como furor se le acabaría. Miro sus manos y pensó rápidamente en una variación de su técnica reciente. Claro para el que seria igual de potente pero para ello, tendría que acercase mas que de lo normal y dispararla usando los 2 dedos cargados. Por ello esperaría que su archirrival terminase su enérgico ataque físico.

Orlen observaba también turbado el aumento de poder en poco tiempo por parte del Saiyajin. Independiente de los resultados, tendría que dejarlo inconsciente ante la menor oportunidad. O bien el mismo error de Ronme recaería sobre el.

Los golpes consiguieron consiguieron romper la armadura desde la zona del abdomen, donde ahora desprotegido, adquiría un fuerte color morado. La falta de aliento le empezó afectar duramente y se sentía cada vez mas débil. Recordó entre cada falta de aire al Triclope, pensando en como irónicamente el ahora sufría ese mismo dolor.

El furor como energía de Goku estaba pronto a acabarse, así que decidió uso sus puños juntos para atacarle en el mentón y lanzarle cerca de Piccoro. El soldado cayo y fue rematado por la nueva técnica de este ultimo, la cual a diferencia de la anterior , ahora enfoco su carga en cada uno de sus dedos indices. Toco la cabeza del soldado, en la cual brillaron los dedos y expulsaron la energía acumulada por 2 lados distintos de la cabeza del soldado, matándole de manera inmediata.

Dicho gasto energético le hizo caer al suelo, con su cuerpo cayendo ante el árido suelo. Reposo entonces para retomar sus energias y continuar.

Goku bajo también agotado, para posicionarse junto al namekiano. Le dedico una sonrisa y luego le brindo una mano para ayudarlo a pararse cuando estuviese repuesto.

Piccoro gruño al ver el gesto, pero al no tener mas opción la acepto. Parándose junto a su antaño odiado enemigo, retomo como pudo su pose de pelea junto a este para enfrentar al tipo mas fuerte, según lo que había presentido mientras observaba la batalla.

En otras circunstancias, habría sonreído tras enfrentarse al ultimo enemigo pero no lo hizo de hecho mantenía su ceño fruncido._ ¡Este tipo también debía pagar por su manera cruel de matar a Chaos!_

Orlen pensó en abrir la boca, pero en cambio lo descarto ahora solo actuaria sin mas. Dejarles algún margen de oportunidad era arriesgarse.

Entonces se fue directo hacia el saiyajin. En el camino el namekiano le intercepto, pero Orlen el soldado le saco de combate de un solo golpe preciso en el tórax. El impacto fue tan tremendo que lo dejo inconsciente.

Ahora con su camino despejado hacia el hombre se acerco para incapacitarlo como al anterior. El guerrero se acerco de manera precavida a el, pero no inicio el combate hasta que el diese el primer golpe.

Rio y le dio la oportunidad, al lanzar un breve golpe. Goku tuvo la mala idea de bloquearlo con su brazo, resultando que este miembro roto tras recibir el golpe desproporcionado. La intensidad del dolor cabe decir que compartió esa desmesura.

El soldado sin perder mas tiempo y aprovechando de como la defensa de su oponente estaba baja, se acerco a este de manera tranquila. Levantando sus dedos en conjunto y cuidadosamente, le noqueo de un golpe en la sien. El hombre perdió el conocimiento y quedo inmóvil en el suelo, provocando que se removiese un poco de arena tras caer.

Suspiro satisfecho tras cumplir gran parte de la misión. Estaba emocionado de vencer a los mas fuertes del lugar y también por que obtendría su promoción como mejores beneficios.

Tomo al caído saiyayin para llevarlo ante Freezer tal cual estaba estipulado. Cuando se retiraba del lugar, recordó al namekiano inconsciente. Mirando hacia atrás, vio que aun seguía en el mismo lugar.

Podría matarle, pero comenzó a pensar de que era extraño que una raza como la del estuviese en el planeta. De hecho, este planeta no parecía tener una defensa espacia o estar tan avanzado para por lo menos crear naves, dado que no detectaron aquello desde la nave imperial.

_¿Así que como llego este ser a un planeta tan lejano? Quizá, el Gran Freezer tenga interés en esa información y si no presenta utilidad, yo le pediré como saco de boxeo a modo de recompensa adicional, p_enso Orlen. Se acerco hacia el namekiano y se lo hecho en el otro hombro desocupado.

Se retiro volando junto a los 2 extraterrestres inconsciente hacia la nave del supremo emperador.

* * *

No le importo caer en medio de una ciudad junto a su nave. Tampoco dejar vivos a los curiosos terrícolas que abundaron curiosos cuando el salio de su nave. Ni menos, el detalle de que siguiesen vivos en vez de muertos por la misión de Kakarotto.

_No, en este momento solo quería ver vivo a su hermano y lejos de la influencia del emperador galaxial._

Llego al campo de batalla. Pero solo observo la presencia de unos terrícolas vivos y desconocidos (un hombre y una mujer aparentemente) para él, mientras estos observaban de manera triste a un guerrero humano hundido en una cráter.

El hombre dejo de prestarle atención cuando dirigió su vista hacia la nave del emperador que se alejaba a una velocidad constante; el único que gesto que emitió fue levantar su brazo hacia la dirección en la cual la veía irse.

La mujer en cambio, se preocupaba en cerrarle los ojos a un difunto hombre calvo. Parecía dañado mas por haber recibido los ataques de ki de algún soldado que por algún ataque físico, ya que el cuerpo de este presentaba quemaduras de tercer grado.

El otro hombre muerto tenía su cuello torcido de una manera muy violenta. En su cuerpo se denotaban ademas daños recientes y críticos en casi todas sus costillas. Podría pasar fácilmente como un terrícola sino hubiese sido por su tercer ojo, el cual ahora que estaba muerto se cerro.

Observo entonces los otros cadáveres, los cuales le indicaron de que efectivamente Freezer ya había estado acá. Las armaduras reconocibles de la facción del imperio y blasters rotos de los otros muertos lo confirmaban.

Su llegada tardía y para mayor remate, ni rastros de su hermano. La sensación de desesperanza le inundaba su corazón como conciencia, trayéndole a reflote el sueño que había tenido antes de partir. Su puño hirvió en furia por ello, y por primera vez tras muchos años, volvió a llorar.

La ultima vez que lloro fue cuando supo de la muerte de sus padres. Y conste que lo tuvo que hacer tras una purga solitaria, en los cuales no era molestado por nadie.

La mujer entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de el, por lo cual se atemorizo. Zarandeo por bastante rato al hombre hasta que lo saco de su trance.

Raditz se recompuso de su pena y puso su tono serio. Luego pregunto: -**Que va en esa nave la cual le prestas tanta atención, terrícola?**.

Yamcha aun afligido por lo acontecido y no tan preocupado del extraño ser al frente, se preocupo de tan solo poner su cuerpo por delante de Bulma. Después, le respondió: -**Secuestraron a nuestro amigo Goku y mataron a los otros. Desconozco quien fue y también me apena haber llegado tarde para por lo menos haberlo intentado evitar. **

Las lagrimas nuevamente rebrotaron de los humanos, cayendo copiosamente al suelo. El también por su parte, compartía ese sentimiento de no llegar a tiempo. Sin embargo, desconocía quien era ese tal Goku.

**-¿Como sabes que va en esa nave, si no tienes rastreador?- **cuestiono. Era muy raro según el, ver a sujetos que supiesen manejar el movimiento de firmas de ki sin rastreador.

Yamcha miro ahora al ser para responder a su pregunta, pero sus ojos se abrieron de pronto cuando observo que el sujeto también portaba una cola como Goku._ Si este sujeto también tenía esa cola, tendría algún parentesco con Goku sin que este supiese_?. Sacudió a Bulma y le señalo el detalle, la cual se mostró de igual manera sorprendida

**-Espera tu tienes cola como Goku!- **Le respondió a Raditz, el cual se dio cuenta que entonces por la persona que se alejaba en esa nave era Kakarotto.

_¿Que demonios haré ahora para salvarlo?, Ni Vegeta ni Nappa le ayudarían dado que arriesgarían muchos sus cuellos en rebelarse prontamente contra Freezer_\- pensó desesperado.

La humana entonces le saco de su pensamiento al preguntarle: -**Que relación o parentesco tienes con Goku? No he visto a nadie mas con cola aparte de el y tu?. **

Raditz la miro y contesto:** -Si esa persona llamada Goku es Kakarotto a quien vine buscando, entonces debo decirte que yo soy hermano mayor. En cuanto a la cola, pertenecemos a una raza de otro planeta llamada saiyayin.**

La confusión y revelación se sumo al estado de pena de los terrícolas.

* * *

**Pues pensé que seria mas corto el capitulo, sin embargo termino siendo mas largo de escribir. Eso si no fue malo aquello, dado que tengo ahora las ideas mejor ordenadas para los próximos capítulos.**

**Por cierto, los soldados Orlen y Ronme si existen dentro de DBZ. El primero fue el tipo que se le ocurrió matar a un namekiano sobreviviente antes que llevarlo ante Freezer, lo cual le valio ser matado por este ultimo ante ese error.**

**En cuanto a Ronme, fue uno de los soldados que combatió a los guerreros de la aldea namekusei. El es quien lidera carga en el ataque de ese grupo de soldados de bajo nivel.**

**Sin mas que decir,**

**Saludos.**


	6. Un plan con dificultades

Raditz pensó detenidamente la situación, producto de las preguntas de los humanos. Soslayo 2 opciones para entender el por que el planeta no estaba purgado en ninguna manera:

(1)Kakarotto pensó que era mejor idea hacerse pasar por muerto y abandonar la conquista, para posteriormente asimilarse con la población local. Esto con el motivo de evitar servir para Freezer y hacer pensar al imperio que él había muerto.

(2)Kakarotto no tuvo éxitos durante los años que vivió acá y por ello, cada año debe de haber intentado cumplir su misión.

Sea lo que fuese no influyo para nada en la rápida visita del emperador junto a sus soldados. Mas bien, dejaron el planeta intacto junto con sus habitantes. En caso contrario, este lugar sería desolado y sus habitantes solo meros cadáveres.

**-¿Ustedes son los únicos conocidos de Kakarotto o hay alguien más?-** pregunto el saiyajin a los terrícolas.

**-Prácticamente**…Bulma respiro un poco para calmarse…**Fui la primera que conoció, tras bastante tiempo de vivir como ermitaño. El resto de personas, incluyendo a mi novio Yamcha, lo conocimos en el transcurso de nuestras aventuras como combates durante torneos de arte marcial- .**

La mujer termino su repuesta, a lo cual su compañero rápidamente dijo:

**-De hecho gran parte del grupo guerrero y amigos de él, murió hace poco en este lugar. Si yo hubiese venido a esta reunión habría acabado de la misma manera-** secundo Yamcha en otra respuesta a la pregunta.

**-Ya veo, ¿algunos de ustedes lo entreno?-** Pregunto Raditz.

**-Entreno bajo diversos maestros, de hecho, el primero en entrenarlo también y fue el primero en criarlo-** respondió Yamcha.

_Mmm… entonces si paso una vida relacionada al combate, pero de manera mas equilibrada y no bélica como nuestra raza-_Pensó su hermano. Algo extraño para el estándar saiyajin, pero no para su familia en la cual ocasionalmente usaban la cabeza. Y pocas veces el corazón, como lo fue en la relación de Bardock con Gine.

_**-¿Que saben sobre el primer hombre que lo entreno?..**_**.** interpelo

**-Por lo que sabemos, Goku lo trataba de manera paterna, aunque más orientado a un abuelo que como un padre. El resto de la historia solo la sabe su segundo maestro, puesto que fue alumno de este-** respondió ahora Bulma

_Mi hermano debe haber aprovechado las bondades de este planeta, obteniendo mejoras habilidades que el instructivo básico computarizado. Por ello debe haber atacado selectivamente o por mera provocación-_Pensó. Sin embargo aun no entendía como logro acallar el impulso interno de su raza por la violencia inusitada.

_Espero que mi hermano aun tenga su cola disponible, ya que podrá defenderse e intentar algún escape. El terror de ver un Ozaru avasallara a cualquier soldado, incluso de élite. Podría ser su única oportunidad, mejor les preguntare._

**-Terrícolas, Kakarotto se llego a transformar alguna vez producto de su cola?-**pregunto nuevamente a los humanos.

**-Si, sabemos que 2 veces lo realizo. Ambas de por si fueron accidentales y nunca se controlo en dicho estado. En la primera ocasión solo fue la intuición que nos hizo pensar la cola como debilidad.**

**En la segunda ocasión su segundo maestro equiparo la maldición de los lobos a nuestro amigo, por ende, tuvo que destruir la luna en esa ocasión-** contesto Yamcha.

_Ya veo, entonces su segundo maestro debe haber sabido del principio sobre su debilidad mas propicia. Por ende también le debe haber entrenado con un arsenal de técnicas. Debo consultarle personalmente, si es que sigue vivo, así tendré mejores pistas para dar con mi hermano. _

_Bueno ahora mi mejor esperanza, es que con su arsenal de técnicas así como de entrenamiento marcial le den tiempo para sobrevivir. A menos que su cola vuelva a crecer, pero dicha situación seria un milagro._

**-¿Una ultima pregunta, dicho maestro sigue vivo?. **Raditz tendría una mejor intuición de la preparación y experiencia de pelea, a través del relato que le pueda proveer uno de su maestros.

**-Y eso que tendría que importar?-** Dijo Bulma, temerosa pero con cierto coraje; le estaba hartando la tanda de preguntas sin descanso.

**-Verás, importa dado que entonces compartimos objetivo con respecto a mi hermano. Planeo rescatarlo, aunque me cueste la vida al enfrentar una de las fuerzas titanicas del universo llamada Freezer. Tengo una forma de llegar a este, a través de mi nave y otros recursos.**

La pareja entonces pensó en una mera esperanza de rescatar a su amigo. Sin embargo, la mente de la chica fue rápida como osada al presentar una oferta.

**-Yo soy la mejor científica de este lugar y del mundo, me adapto rápidamente a las nuevas tecnologías. Si aparte de que te llevemos a ver al segundo maestro, nos dejas acompañarte, te ayudare reparando como optimizando toda la tecnología.**

**Aparte ,Yamcha, mi novio, es uno de los mejores guerreros junto a Goku. No tendrías que preocuparte de mi protección, dado que el lo podría hacer.**

El trato se le hizo conveniente al hermano mayor, pero de todas maneras expuso sus disyuntivas ante la humana:

**-Mmmm… me es tentador tener a un guerrero entre mis filas, pero tengo una disyuntiva. Solo hay 2 naves pods en este planeta, la mía y la de mi hermano. El mecanismo de la mía me aviso que esta ultima ha estado inactiva. Te advierto que solo tienen una capacidad por persona.**

**-Te puedo asegurar que en poco tiempo puedo construir una nave mejor. ¿Aceptas?- **Dijo la peli-azul en un tono muy confiada de si misma.

**-Pensare nuestro trato en camino hacia donde vive el maestro. Así que guiadme hacia la ubicación de este.**

* * *

Posteriormente el trío se dirigió hacia la casa del maestro. Por fortuna , el hombre había llegado en tiempo limite para suministrarle la semilla del ermitaño al extranjero.

Ayudado por el amable lado de Launch, le lograron administra dicha cura. Tardaría un poco mas de lo habitual en curarlo, dado que tal como el sospechaba tendría que lidiar y eliminar el desconocido veneno que aquejaba al extranjero.

Al sentir dos Ki muy reconocidos por el, junto a un tercero desconocido mas fuerte que los dos, dejo a la joven vigilando el estado del extraterrestre.

Bajo rápidamente y tomo un vaso de agua, para refrescarse como también ordenar sus pensamientos. Quería estar despejado ante lo que les revelaría a sus amigos que ya venían cerca de la isla.

Ahora calmado se sentó en su silla playera mientras observaba una nave nueva de Capsula Corp junto a una extraña figura acercándose hacia él.

* * *

**-Allí en la isla, dame un momento después de aterrizar para hablar con el maestro y explicarle**…dijo Yamcha, al sacar momentáneamente su cabeza para hablar con el supuesto hermano de su amigo.

Raditz asintió y se posiciono dentro del aérea de la isla en espera de una señal para bajar. Supuso que ante el conflictivo escenario los humanos no tardarían mucho en convencer al anciano.

* * *

Bulma y Yamcha aterrizaron la nave en una pequeña zona despejada de la isla del maestro.

Al salir de esta, se dispusieron a buscarlo en su casa. Pero tuvieron que cancelar dicha misión al ver que el maestro de hecho estaba fuera de esta, sentado en su silla.

**Hola maestro Roshi**-saludaron al unisono la pareja. La diferencia estaba en que la joven mujer saludo con su mano desde una lejanía prominente (sabía que el viejo pervertido no perdía ninguna ocasión); mientras que su antiguo alumno le reverencio con inclinación de cabeza y sus manos.

**-Hola muchachos, que les trae a mi casa. Por lo que veo y presiento no vienen solos, ¿no?-** dijo el anciano al dar una rápida mirada hacia el saiyayin.

**-Pues verá maestro es una historia increíble, pero sucedió en poco tiempo. Así que lo resumiré, puesto que la situación es horrible y la persona que está esperando allá arriba, puede ayudarnos a cambio de respuestas- **respondió Yamcha, mostrando una notable preocupación.

**-Esta bien soy todo oídos- **expreso el anciano mientras se levantaba desde su silla en señal de cortesía.

Su alumno asintió y tratando de recordar todos los detalles, tomo una postura reflexiva para mayor concentración.

Bulma en cambio, estaba prestando atención en caso de dar mayores detalles y explicar el plan del nuevo invitado.

Sin embargo, se le hacia llamativo el detalle de que el maestro tuviese un aspecto de cansancio cuando lo observaron y por otro lado, solo fueron recibidos por: La tortuga, Oolong y Puar. Launch no había aparecido, a pesar de lo atenta que es su parte pelinegra con el mundo.

Yamcha aclaro la garganta y entonces dijo:

**-Estaba de visita en la casa de Bulma para arreglar asuntos privados de nuestra relación. No alcance ni a decir algo al respecto, cuando sentí variados ki a la ubicación donde nuestros amigos se reunirán. **

**Me vio obligado(con todo mi pesar) a cancelar la conversación, puesto que me dispuse a asistirlos como tal ellos lo habrían echo en mi caso. No estaba dispuesto a que Bulma me acompañase, pero me hizo cambiar de opinión cuando me presento un nuevo y mas rápido prototipo de nave.**

**Aunque pusimos a prueba con la máxima velocidad al Aero vehículo, no pudimos llegar a tiempo al lugar. El alrededor de este ya daba respuesta claras, al ver tanto cadáveres de Ten Shin Han y los pocos restos de Chaos; por otro lado soldados extraterrestres .**

**Tan solo un agónico Krilin sobrevivió para informamos en sus ultimas palabra lo sucedido y el secuestro de Goku junto a Piccoro. Tras terminar de contarnos, finalmente el esfuerzo generado por hablar le gasto su ultima energía y murió. **

**El sujeto que nos acompaña llego minutos después, tan anonado como nosotros. Buscando a un tal Kakarotto, el cual según por nuestra respuesta cree que puede ser.**

Su alumno entonces dejo de hablar, para darle el paso a Bulma de terminar la historia y explicarle el trato que buscaba el hombre. Si bien había resumido la historia, aún le seguía doliendo la reciente perdida de sus amigos.

La científica prosiguió: -**Pues bien, el nos pregunto variadas cosas sobre la morfología de ese tal Kakarotto las cuales coinciden en su gran mayoría con las de Goku. Entonces nos propuso un trato, si les proporcionábamos mas información nos podría unir en la misión de recuperarlo, dado que el cree que es su hermano. El desea saber la historia tras la crianza de tu alumno, Son Gohan quien creemos, sabes algo respecto. **

La mujer aunque apenada, parecía estar mas decidida a solucionar el problema por cualquier medida posible. Después cuando todo se solucionara, tomaría tiempo para llorar.

Su maestro asintió y limpio sus gafas, como mero gesto para reflexionar y digerir mentalmente rápido la situación que le contaron. Como tantos eventos sucedieron en pocos días?, era una duda que casi siempre se la apareció durante sus largos 300 años de vida.

Una vez terminado ese acto, entonces dijo:

**-Dile que baje entonces, les narrare lo sucedido con respecto a Son Gohan...**

* * *

En una rango auditivo mas amplio que el estándar humano, pudo escuchar parte de la conversación de estos y otras partes solo intuirlas por movimientos de labios. Raditz si bien en fuerza no se asemejaba(por ahora) a la de su amado padre o Nappa ni hablar de Vegeta, se dedico a trabajar en estas áreas para saber sacar el mejor provecho de las situaciones.

Lo que no obtenía por fuerza, lo lograba a través de la astucia. Tales habilidades eran mas apreciadas de manera reservada por Vegeta y poco valoradas por Nappa.

_¿Pero podría apreciar y saber trabajar en una situación donde era el mas fuerte del grupo? y por otro lado, ¿ Ahora buscando rescatar en vez de destruir?._ Recordó meramente en como su padre fue el mas fuerte de su grupo de exterminio y deseo ser tan competente en esta situación, tal cual como Bardock lo había sido en vida

Descendió cuando el humano de pelo largo le alerto con un gesto, el cual anunciaba que uno de los maestro de su hermano acepto hablar.

* * *

No supo como pero la medicina proporcionada por el anciano le curo de sus afectaciones físicas. Si bien podía caminar y articular como gesticular con pronta normalidad, aun le faltaba expulsar el veneno ya sea por su estomago como poros. Aquel detalle no paso inadvertido para el hombre humano, puesto que le dijo que no se preocupara, la joven humana le ayudaría para ello.

Y así fue la situación, gracias a esta benéfica cura con una forma tan curiosa, que el la podía asemejar ligeramente a la semilla de los saibamen. El veneno aun extraño para el, fue expulsado gradualmente y solo sintió mareos posteriores. Su equilibrio se recupero de manera lenta aunque gradual. La chica dejo atrás lo que limpiaba de la habitación para asistirlo en su movimiento.

Ella debe haber intuido que deseaba ver al hombre mas viejo. Por ello lo ayudaba a bajar escalón por escalón mientras sostenía sus brazos en su cuerpo.

No recordaba a personas tan amables y empaticas durante su vida como príncipe. Casi todo el tiempo las ayudas lo eran por obligaciones-servidumbre o favores; pero en este caso fue sincero de ambas partes. Las excepciones solo fueron sus fuerzas especiales y ahora estos terrícolas.

* * *

El Maestro Roshi explicaba la historia a lujo de detalles a Raditz, tanto como el posterior encuentro del cadáver de Gohan y la extraña esfera gigante. Y no menos importante, la transformación durante el torneo así como el inusual potencial de Goku.

En ese intervalo mientras Bulma comentaba nuevamente algunos detalles, Yamcha detecto otro ki nuevo y desconocido para el. Era potente como ninguno visto antes y subía de manera progresiva, como si recién despertara. Provenía desde la casa del maestro, pero como este no mostraba ninguna señal de peligro y tampoco se sentían gritos desde los adentros, su preocupación bajo un poco.

**-Esta bien acepto tu trato, tenemos un tiempo variable pero ni menos ni mucho. Puesto que si Freezer decidió secuestrarlo antes que matarlo, puede que planee otras cosas y lo necesite vivo.**

**Sin embargo yo no aseguro que sobrevivamos mucho allá fuera. ademas tampoco creo que mis superiores saiyajines puedan apoyarnos, yo casi lo llamaría una cruzada suicida. Aun si no esta presente el emperador, sus guardaespaldas y fuerzas especiales me superan amplia-mente tanto en fuerza como habilidad.**

**Tratare de traer la nave de mi hermano, para ver si esta operativa y en caso contrario, utilizaremos la tecnología como materiales que se hayan salvado al paso del tiempo.**

_Al menos ahora aumento nuestra probabilidades para salvar a Goku_-pensó Yamcha. La duda que residía por ahora en el, fue si tendría o no la capacidad en términos de guerrero para lograr esta misión.

**-Me comunicare con mi padre para prepare todo para la construcción de una nave mas grande. Esta entre los mas grandes científicos del planeta, entre los que estoy incluida- **afirmo Bulma y completo con una mera risa orgullosa. Llamo para explicar brevemente al señor Brief los detalles para que este adelantase en cuanto a operaciones y recursos pudiese.

Raditz en cambio estaba concentrado en una operación con el control de los pods. Para no levantar sospechas del imperio, se vio obligado a iniciarlo en modo a fallos de pruebas, lo cual demoraría un poco mas de lo habitual en traer la nave de su hermano(o los restos aun operativos) pero con la seguridad como sigilo necesario.

El viejo maestro aunque preocupado inicialmente tras descubrir la verdad, se relajo un poco ante la inusitada pero oportuna oferta aceptada. De todas maneras, aun le tenía que mencionar a Yamcha sobre el extranjero que había salvado hace poco.

* * *

Antes de salir, los recuerdos previos a su caída como intento de asesinato le vinieron de golpe. Difusos como Flashback, solo reconstruyo con lo que recordaba como traducía de ellos. La ira fría pero calmada( por su salud), le hacían querer terminar con el responsable

_El nombre y la breve imagen aquel celoso como vanidoso ser le venían a su mente!._

**-Descansa por favor, no fuerces aun tu cuerpo-** Le decía la chica mientras de manera contraria lo seguía ayudando entre paso y paso , ahora para llegar hasta donde estaba conversando el anciano. Aún quedaban remanentes del veneno, que si bien no eran tan dañinos como en antaño, le dificultaban el avance.

**Tan solo llévame hacia ellos, debo hablarles- **Respondió para convencer a la muchacha. Había oído mas claramente la conversación mientras despertaba y se acercaba, supo que esta sería una oportunidad muy buena para tomar.

* * *

Roshi entonces sintió al ki del extraterrestre que había salvado, ahora acercándose hacia donde estaba el. Probablemente buscaba explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido o bien le alerto la presencia del supuesto hermano de Goku.

Hablando de ambos y al establecer una breve comparación entre este ser con el supuesto hermano de Goku, la diferencia se volvía mas asimetrica entre ambos. Es posible que aquella constancia y crecimiento, se debiese a que ya estando bajo el efecto sanador de las semillas del ermitaño recupero gradualmente su poder base.

Tan solo Yamcha parecía percatarse de la presencia de este, puesto que alternaba la vista entre el saiyajin y la puerta de donde saldría el otro ser. Ni el hermano ni Bulma daban luces de saber que se acercaba; sintió cierta decepción al saber que la tierra tan solo tenía el privilegio de saber leer el ki y reconocer firmas de este moviéndose.

**-Yamcha hay algo que ahora yo tengo que.. **El anciano maestro interrumpió su dialogo cuando vio la mano del extraterrestre le toco el hombro para ahora hablar el. Era nada menos que el extranjero, el cual ya estaba cercano a sanarse del todo puesto que aun lo ayudaba a estar en pie la joven muchacha.

Su alumno se dio cuenta de la presencia, mientras alerto a una distraída Bulma. Esta ultima boto su celular al asustarse y por ello, le reclamo a Yamcha por ello. Sin embargo su regaño breve tras darse cuenta de la aparición de un nuevo extraterrestre saliendo de la casa del maestro, viéndose apoyado por Launch.

Raditz por su parte iba a callar a los humanos por sus gritos, que ya le irritaban un poco. Pero...:

**-No..No sera una misión suicida, mas bien, una venganza merecida por mi mano. Yo les ayudare si con ello pago mi deuda con tu maestro y la joven mujer. **Dijo Cooler.

* * *

**Acá**** finaliza este capítulo, el cual tenia pensado hacerlo mas extenso pero cambie de idea. Puestos que decidí darle un enfoque a lo que sería el trato entre este nuevo grupo formado. **

**En cuanto a la parte que deje fuera, la tengo que transcribir y ordenar. **

**Sin mas que decir,**

**Saludos.!**

* * *

**Akasuna no jd**

_Sip, será nuevamente un capítulo extenso como el anterior. No tan solo la reacción de Raditz sera mas expuesta sino también del ambiente exterior que pronto sabrán los humanos._


	7. Adiós Tierra

La nave de Kakarotto era antiquísima pero no por ella del todo inútil en la actualidad. Sus sistemas internos seguían respondiendo a los comandos de un control estándar usado por Raditz hace unos 5 minutos.

El sistema analizo sus alrededores a su propio nivel raudo, para determinar si había obstáculos o su tripulante cerca. Al no encontrarlo, entonces cedió a su siguiente comando, el cual fue remover todos los agentes extranjeros que estaba sobre ella.

Musgos y animales fueron sus moradores en sus distintas formas. El primero abarcando su superficie similar al cristal y el segundo aprovechando el ecosistema del primero. Además algunos herbívoros y carroñeros mas astutos, usaban a su favor el pavor de los depredadores por lo artificial, por lo cual con solo mover un poco del musgo o hongos los asustaban al ver la superficie metálica.

Sin embargo, todos esos años de hogar para la fauna e inactividad para el pod se terminaron de cuajo. Poco a poco, los improvisados nidos en su cercanía así como el musgos y raíces más débiles, comenzaron a caer por el inusual movimiento de ascenso de la nave.

Al estar en una altura considerable y alejada de los árboles, giro hacia donde la señal del control. Cuando estuvo posicionada, su rápida carrera fue emprendida.

* * *

La chica termino por ceder ante el peso del cuerpo que recuperaba fuerza del alienígena. Deseaba en estos momentos tener la fuerza de su otra personalidad de pelo rubio.

**-Cooler!**..- Profirió asustado e incrédulo el Saiyajin sobre los que veían sus ojos en este momento.

**-Cooler?** -repitió dicho nombre un extrañado Yamcha. Preguntándose por que el reciente forastero estaba tan asustado con la presencia del otro. La energía del segundo ser, se acrecentaba y empezaba a dejarlos pequeños a ambos en ki.

Bulma no podía comentar nada. Su mente repasaba los hechos al no encontrar sentido de que ocurriesen tantos eventos en un solo día. Y ni hablar la llegada de estos 2 extraterrestres, los cuales habían llegado paralelamente a cada grupo.

La muchacha de doble personalidad, desconocía tanto de la situación adversa de sus amigos y sobre el ki. Por ello su perplejidad como desconomiento era mayor.

**-Maestro quien es el** **?**\- comento la peliazul. Los otros recién llegados querían también saber.

Roshi entonces supo que era el momento de tomar la palabra y explicar cómo este ser había llegado acá. Lo otro bien lo podría explicar dicho alienígena. Una breve tos voluntaria interrumpió el ambiente y dirigió deseadamente la atención a el.

**-Bueno, mi invitado llego hace unos días acá. No se la forma ni el contexto, solo sentí sus energías variantes las cuales al sospechar que provenían de algún ser agónico, me alerto. En compañía de Launch, encontramos el lugar de su malogrado aterrizaje y posteriormente, a el dentro de la nave con un estado similar.**

**Entre ambos lo trajimos hasta la casa Kame. Le aliviamos con la medicina de primero auxilios, pero de todas maneras supe que algo mas andaba mal en su cuerpo, por ello hice una rauda travesía a la torre de Karin por una semilla del ermitaño. Hace unos minutos antes que llegaran ustedes 3 , le proveí de aquella cura comestible. Al parecer su curación no fue tan rápida, pero ya se recuperando rápido. **

**Lo demás lo tienes que explicar tu**\- contesto el Maestro Roshi. Para luego mirar a Cooler el cual ahora se apoyaba con mayor fuerza en la silla de playa.

Cooler miro por un momento al saiyajin y sus expresiones. Según las investigaciones de Sauza, si bien Raditz no era del todo una élite en términos de fuerza, si lo era en su astucia como habladurías. Aquellos detalles lo harían un competente soldado para desarrollarse en un ambiente de administración y estrategia de un imperio.

Sin embargo, tanto sus superiores en el imperio de Freezer así como Vegeta ,pocas veces le valoraban esa actitud. Por ello, de momento podía descartar que le hubiesen enviado en su siga tras el intento de asesinato reciente.

De todas maneras una vez revelado quien era, el le preguntaría en frente de estos humanos que lo había traído a este planeta. Así evitaría que este mintiese del todo acerca de su propósito al poner en peligro su confianza en la alianza fraguada.

Miro entonces al joven humano de la cicatriz. Este mas parecido preocupado por su poder, dado que al escuchar la explicación del anciano exístian individuos en este planeta capaces de leer el ki sin la necesidad de scouters o amplias habilidades psíquicas. Era una proeza inigualable para una raza aun naciente, tal cual se consideraban a los humanos en el universo.

**-Partiendo con el hecho de que el saiyayin se adelanto con mi nombre, como gesto retribución como de confianza a mi salvador reciente… les explicare mis orígenes y ocupación**\- Comento el príncipe *Arcosiano. El suponía a su hermano como el responsable del intento de asesinato en su contra; por ahora estaba sin recursos y aliados en el universo. Si iba a vengarse, entonces era adecuado trabajar con la potencial ayuda que apareciese en su camino.

**_En el período anterior a los imperios de nuestra raza, el universo entonces era gobernado por coaliciones de Herajines* y corporación de biotecnología G.e.t.e. . No estaba de ninguna manera centralizado su poder, por ende cada tiempo combatían entre ambos y contra otros adversarios. Por su parte los *Herajines alcanzaba su tope de habilidades físicas y psíquicas considerables; la corporación gasto en maximizar la habilidades evolutivas de su maquinas bélica. _**

**_La corporación se componían de variadas razas, las cuales tenían en común la inteligencia administrativa como astucia a la hora de saber en que invertir o extraer en planetas._**

**_Pero el universo o los dioses siempre que se alcanza un estándar, gustan de derribar la torre de los progresos inimaginables. Y así acabo con ambos extinguiéndolos casi en su totalidad; Los Herajins se vieron carcomidos por estupidez como codicia les conllevo a la ruina, y G.e.t.e no supo cómo abarcar de manera optima el progreso de sus máquinas. Aquellos remanentes de ambos aun vagan en el universo, como fieles representaciones de sus pasados gloriosos._**

**_En ese entonces surgimos nosotros para tomar la cuspide. Nuestra principal fuerza residía en la resistencia inquebrantable ante cualquier condición de escenario o heridas fatales, nosotros sobrevivíamos. Arcos, fue un planeta de difícil vivir, por ello la evolución de nuestra raza nos doto para ello. Nuestro numero como individuos siempre fue bajo en comparación a otros seres por ello, rápidamente formamos imperio divididos entre familias y clanes._**

**_Mi familia tardo en llegar al poder total, pero al final lo logro. Fue tanto mi padre como mi hermano y yo los culmines en la cúspide de la pirámide, sin embargo en el camino debo de reconocer que nos cambio como familia; nadie está libre en el camino de las metas de verse corrupcionado como traspasar sus limites morales. _**

**_No lo descartaría, incluso a sabiendas de la gran fuerza de mi padre así como de mi abuelo, que también hicieron gala de gran uso de tácticas de terror psicológica para derribar a potencias enemigos en su llegada al poder._**

_**En mi intento de asesinato, no recuerdo del todo los hechos, pero si buscara entre los primeros responsables creo que sería mi hermano. Había rumores de mi descubrimiento en cuanto a una nueva evolución y el antes de entrenar como método honorable de enfrentarme, prefirio envenenarme. **_

_**Sin embargo, no contó con la lealtad hasta la muerte de mis fuerzas especiales, los cuales incluso con la sombra de mortandad dieron su esfuerzo para que yo viviese.**_

**_Sere claro al respecto, desconozco el por que haya dejado intacto el planeta así como el secuestro de ese tal Goku. Pero si me ofrecen ayuda en mi camino de retorno como venganza, yo les devolveré el favor con todos los recursos para buscar y traer a salvo ese saiyayin-_** , termino de comentar Cooler. No era de sonreír en sus intentos por convencer, más bien prefería demostrar un semblante serio para comprometer la verdad ante el trato.

Los humanos presentes le escuchaban con suma atención. Raditz en cambio, solo al principio, luego se dio vuelta en espera del pod que llegaría prontamente.

Aunque alegre de que su tensión al no saber como rescatar a su hermano por su bajo poder, se bajara tras el ofrecimiento del príncipe arcosiano, aun sabía que la situación era considerable de peligrar. Si no eran metódicos como cautelosos en las afueras del espacio, la fuerza no valdría mucho. Por ello cada parte debería jugar bien sus piezas a favor del equipo.

A regañadientes acepto el hecho de que tendría que estar cuidando a los humanos, en especial a la muchacha en caso de ser la mejor científica del lugar.

Yamcha se mostraba aun impactado por todo lo que pasaba mas allá de incluso la tierra. Su sensación fue similar a la primera vez que enfrento a Goku como también la vez que enfrento a Kami, el hecho de sentirse aun pequeño o como una gota de agua en un mundo oscuro.

El maestro solo pensaba en la historia de quien recientemente salvo. El sentía que la megalomanía, así como otros excedentes del universo en los individuos, eran pagados muy caros en el inmenso universo. Tenía reproches a la actitud viciosa de poder de estos seres, pero era mejor guardárselos si querían salvar a su alumno estrella.

Launch en su lado mas amable se vio interesada en la historia. No tanto por las conquistas o relativos, sino mas bien en lo que podría esperar de ver o oir de las diversas razas. Su lado rubio, desde un pequeño rincón mental, clamaba ansioso para ir en el viaje y hacerse de las riquezas que aguardaban en cada espacio del universo.

Bulma entonces comento: -**Supongo que seré la primera en interceder, pero al ser la otra parte importante del trato quiere agregar una cláusula. Según Raditz comento anteriormente, la nave que viene en camino y la suya solo tienen un estándar de tecnología. Mi padre y yo podremos tener preparado una nave mas grande a partir de estas, en poco tiempo, sin embargo desconozco las armas o las tecnologías mas avanzadas en caso de enfrentar otra nave o defensas planetarias.**

**Deseo agregar que en caso de encontrar materiales y tripulación científica, las agreguemos. No solo para quitarme presión en el camino, sino que también estar atento en otras áreas-.**

La peliazul sabría que sería un viaje demasiado peligroso ahora conociendo mas las circunstancias del universo. Por ello convenía pactar y dejar en claro lo que se necesitaría para el viaje. Quizás no era la mas fuerte entre ellos, pero su respaldo de inteligencia como administrativo bien podría equiparse con este ser de Arcos.

**-No hay problemas con tu petición. Sin embargo, en nuestra calidad de sigilosos, tendremos que trabajar con lo que encontremos o reclutemos en cuanto a su disponibilidad. Puede que sean pocos o bien no del todo aptos, en cuyo caso espero que tu mente les saque el mayor provecho-. **Respondió Cooler

El pod de Goku llego al lugar, rompiendo de manera breve el ambiente por su irrupción. Raditz calibro su aterrizaje en una zona despejada de la pequeña isla. Cuando dicho objeto bajo al piso, se encargo de limpiarla para ver que seguía funcionando tras 20 años de inactividad.

Bulma se le acercó para cerciorarse de lo mismo y además aprender rápidamente para adelantar trabajo.

La capsula de la nave se abrió ante ambos. Los ojos de Raditz se movían a cada lugar en búsqueda de fallas como de funcionamiento; los ojos de Bulma maravillándose con cada centímetro de tecnología alienígena.

Según su conocimiento básico acerca de los pods, seguía estando en funcionamiento la mayoría de características. Lo único que fallaba en ella fue el sistema de instrucción de conquista, el cual ya no presentaba ni hologramas ni audio.

Su pod entonces llego al lugar. Aun seguía con calentamientos tras su frenética llegada al planeta, pero suponía que unas horas después podría enfriarse nuevamente la nave.

Raditz se giro para observar la otra nave, dándose cuenta de que la mujer de pelo azul la observaba en cada centímetro de esta, tanto exterior como interior. Eso si, no tocaba nada de la superficie ya que de momento quería evitar activar algo por error.

Entonces una pregunta inesperada por parte Cooler le asalto sin remedio:

**-¿Qué te trajo tan rápido a este planeta desconocido, Saiyayin?-**

Por dentro un intenso nerviosismo le removía cada entraña. Tan solo su fuerza de voluntad y frialdad en gestos, le permitió reducir al mínimo cualquier indicio delatador.

Freezer naturalmente llegaba a extraer información ya sea con palizas o ataques casi letales. Las mayoría de veces que Nappa o el cubrieron al príncipe Vegeta, cuando este realizaba acciones en post de la independencia de los 3 del emperador. Poco se había logrado al respecto y ellos pagaban el precio en sus cuerpos.

Pero en cambio el hermano parecía recurrir mas a lo psicológico. Aquello en verdad era mas dañino como inquisidor ante el espíritu, ya que era comparable a ser confrontado por un familiar muy directo y asimétrico en trato. El ser escudriñado por la mirada era un método mas efectivo.

Tendría que responder prontamente, dado que esto también podría en peligro su trato con los humanos. Pero teniendo el cuidado de no revelar su verdadero motivo de venir, ya que no sonaría muy cuerdo de su parte excusarse con un sueño profético.

El éxtasis de la peliazul por la tecnología de los pods le dio una idea excelente para salvar de esta situación.

Respiro de manera breve para inflar su pecho y darse confianza ante aquella pregunta a la cual respondería entre una ambigüedad de verdad como mentira.

**-Supe que mi hermano seguía vivo pero durante estos 20 años y con la presión de Freezer, no pude darme tiempo de investigar a fondo su ubicación. En los últimos años tuvo oportunidad de remediarlo,ya que envié emisiones y señales a su nave, las cuales aunque lentas eran códigos seguros. Estos códigos fueron recibidos en el antiguo sistema, y desde hace una semana sin que nadie lo supiese, me embarque en la búsqueda y reencuentro con mi hermano. **

**A medio camino de la galaxia me di cuenta de que la nave del emperador se dirigía acá, así que puse todo en modo manual para evitar el seguimiento. Tarde en llegar por ello, y cuando llegue tan solo estaban los humanos que me acompañaron hasta acá. **

**¿Eso responde a su pregunta?- **Termino de comentar Raditz. Esperaba de que aquella respuesta fuera lo suficiente para Cooler.

Los humanos no parecieron tan dudosos tras escuchar. El príncipe arcosiano solo cerro los ojos por unos momentos para pensar en cada detalle de la respuesta; luego asintió la cabeza.

**-No mencionaron los escombros de una tercera** **nave?**-Dijo Bulma.

Roshi fue sacado de su concentración ante tanta historia y lo próximo que vendría para sus conocidos y el. Por lo que presentía, la tierra quedaría desprovistas de guerreros a sus niveles.

**-Yo se donde esta, Bulma hacia donde deseas** **llevarlo?**\- respondió el viejo.

**-Si me agrego a lo propuesto por el anciano, dame las coordenadas y enviare las 2 naves- **dijo Raditz.

**-Ok,ok...escuchenme todos, primero iremos el maestro y Cooler para saber que partes aun son útiles entre los escombros de su pod. Al retornar te daré las coordenadas, **respondió Bulma. En su mente ya estaba intentando ordenar y organizar toda esta operación, para que en menos de una semana salieran del planeta en búsqueda de su amigo.

**-Raditz, Yamcha y Launch quédense en acá. Cuando volvamos nosotros 3, les explicare a todos el plan- .**

Con la orden ya dicha, la humana de apellido Briefs se subió a la nave del maestro. El arcosiano se elevo lentamente y les espero para que ellos le guiaran a los restos,dado que no recordaba mucho de donde cayo.

* * *

Ahora pudo relajarse un poco, con la momentánea desaparición del príncipe. Abrió un poco el comportamiento de su nave, para acomodarse y ver que le podía entregar a la humana. Esperaba que ella pudiese respaldar su palabra en base a lo que preparase en poco tiempo. Raditz podía discernir la calidad de los guerreros pero lo paralelo o civil se le alejaba un poco su gama de reconocimiento.

Yamcha no se vio preocupado sobre el saiyajin y por ello conversaba de momento con Launch. La mujer aun(y por suerte de todos) seguia estando en su lado castaño y a pesar de la situación, se mantenía estable de manera emocional.

Algo sorprende para el guerrero humano, puesto que pensaba que este lado mas amable no podría conllevar la presente situación. Amarga, extraña y problemática era poco que decir. Sin embargo y a pesar de los detalles de las recientes muertes, la peliazul se estoica y quería ayudar de todas maneras.

Aquel mero acto le recordó a cuando el lado rubio le intento defender de Tambourine, uno de los hijos mas poderosos(antes de Piccoro hijo/Mayunia) de Piccoro Daimaku.

Pero antes de seguir su conversación con la muchacha, quiso respaldar lo dicho por Arcosiano con la persona que creía que tendría experiencia al respecto. Es decir, Raditz. La notable preocupación por este al llegar no sabia si se trataba por que este leyese el ki o bien por que en verdad era un príncipe de una organización militar mas allá de los confines de esta galaxia.

**-Disculpa, , solo quiero asegurarme con respecto a nuestro nuevo integrante. Es verdad todo lo que contó?** \- Lo pregunto en un tono mas amigable. Casi como si pensara en el dicho lazo que tenia este hombre con su amigo secuestrado.

El hermano mayor se vio despertado de su pequeño ensueño en su cama improvisada.

En otras circunstancias no se molestaría en molestar y haría que ellos mismos comprobaran la veracidad. Pero no por ahora, ya que los humanos eran su mejor protección ante el fallo o las paranoias asesinas de los Arcosianos.

Cooler podría parecer razonable si se lo comparaba con Cold o Freezer, pero compartia la mejor perspicacia de su familia. El ejemplo de la pregunta anterior daba entender que a el las artimañas no le van.

**-Es cierto por lo que se. A decir verdad, tan solo mi abuelo en su infancia pudo observar cuando el imperio de arcos nos recluto a sus filas. Sin embargo en su mayoria gobierna Freezer, Cooler administraba zonas mas pequeñas en comparación, pero les sacaba mejor provecho. Su padre en teorio gobierna sobre ellos, pero por lo que he escuchado solo sale a resolver las ocasionales peleas entre ambos y asuntos urgentes- .**

La cara del humano se tornaría un poco pesimista al recibir la respuesta, la joven humana en cambio solo demostraba estar mas preocupada. Luego entendería el porque:

**-Ya veo..tan solo espero que Goku pueda sobrevivir hasta que lo encontremos- . **

* * *

La nave era constante y parecía calentarse por la rapidez que se le exigía. Para el príncipe de Arco la veía tan lenta en comparación a incluso la carreta mas cargada en su planeta natal, pero de todas manera se adapto lo mejor que pudo a su velocidad para no perder de vista a los humanos.

El trío llego entonces al lugar donde el pod había aterrizado. Tal cual dijo el hombre anciano, la estructura del vehículo espacial se vio totalmente destruida si le hubiese requerido para entonces despegar del planeta.

Lo más probable es que lo abrupto del viaje haya sido el causante de esta, dado el mecanismo activado por su mano derecha para sacarlo del planeta en donde le intentaron matar.

La mujer se acerco junto al hombre. La primera veía y comparaba cada elemento de estas con las otros pods. Incluso si esta estaba destruida, aún le sacaba provecho para entonces tomar nota de las estructuras internas de aquellos objetos que conoció hace poco. Además le servía para adelantar trabajo, puesto que entre su padre, la empresa Capsule y ella tendría que llevar a cabo esta operación titanica en poco tiempo.

El viejo hombre aunque mas tranquilo, aun parecía preocupado menormente por un detalle que no explico en la conversación entre el grupo. Sabía que para ello debía pactar de manera adicional, para asegurar como garantía la vida del que podría ser su ultimo alumno mas reciente y activo(en caso de que Goku fuese asesinado) y Bulma. Aquello que entregaría sería necesario a fin de limar las asperezas como también dar un lazo mas fiable que solo la asociación por necesidad común.

**-Muy bien adelante trabajo con este análisis, pero de todas maneras dime que partes son utilizables**\- .Dijo Bulma a Cooler.

El aludido asintió con la cabeza y se poso sobre un espacio de la nave aun estable. No recordaba mucho de ellas, ya que tan solo cuando le hicieron su paso de adolescente a adulto arcosiano había dado uso a un modelo de ellas. Pero con el conocimiento que tenía, bastaría para solventar lo que aun era útil ya sea materias primas como sistema de navegación.

La mano inicio el sistema el cual informo de manera acotada lo disponible en sistema y materiales, asi como lo obvio de la situación, es decir la imposibilidad de despegar. Al concluir su lectura entonces se giro hacia la humana para responder a su duda:

**-El estado de la nave la imposibilita de viajar, pero algunos sistemas internos de consola y navegación así como recursos de la nave siguen disponibles. ¿A donde la deseas llevar?.**

La peliazul pensó por un momento si era conveniente o no llevar toda la estructura o solo lo disponible de uso. Tras solventar los pro como contras, se decanto por lo segundo.

**-Llevemos todo hacia la isla del Maestro Roshi . Desde ese lugar avisaré a mi padre para venga a buscarla con un gran aerodumbo y transportarle hacia Capsule Corp. Por ello,le informaré del cambio de planes y además para que ya tenga disponible el personal para trabajar raudamente .**

Tras lo comentando, la joven mujer llamo a su padre explicando la nueva situación. Le reitero de que necesitarían el doble de personal como bots y si habían posibilidades de asociación con otras empresas como el gobierno, a fin de conseguir mas mano de obra para la operación que contratase.

Ante Capsule corp no solo se abría trabajar de una emergencia planetaria, sino además llevarle al mundo lo que significaría el avance obtenido de esta tecnología alienígena.

El maestro se adelanto a levantar material para llevarlo entre los comportamientos de su vehículo, el y Cooler. Antes de que retirada algún elemento, el arcosiano le detuvo para indicar que el lo llevaría todo.

Y ante sus ojos, el extraterrestre manifestó el uso mas extraordinario de telequinesis para levantar todo. La última vez que observo dicha técnica fue a manos de Chaos y escucho por relatos de Krilin, que este ultimo se vio afectado por dicha técnica aplicada por el general Blue.

La mujer también se dio cuenta de esto, tras terminar su llamada urgente. Con breve estupor, salio del trance y llamo al maestro para que ambos salieran del lugar hacia la casa Kame.

* * *

A la llegada de estos, los salieron a recibir los 2 humanos y el saiyajin. Además los otros integrantes del hogar del maestro salieron, una tranquila tortuga algo avejentada y un cerdo humanoide que se veía bastante atemorizado, por lo cual se escondía tras el primer animal. Debido al ambiente menos tenso pudieron salir sin miedo.

Raditz se levanto desde su nave para observar lo traído por el arcosiano. Se preguntaba a fondo cuales habían sido las circunstancias previas del segundo, que lo conllevaron a llegar a este lugar tan lejano. Lo de Freezer era probable dado los rumores, pero se habría enfrentado a el fuera de los limites como si estos fuesen forajidos; poco probable.

De todas maneras, si en el camino pudieran acceder a redes o servidores galácticos privados se informarían de lo que habrá dicho el emperador del universo sobre la supuesta muerte de Cooler.

Cooler descendió primero antes que los restos. Luego busco un lado despejado de la isla y ahí deposito lo que quedaba del pod, con sumo cuidado. Aun su cuerpo se calibraba por ahora de sus técnicas psíquicas, pero había decidido testear si estas no vieron afectadas.

En un par de minutos llego el señor Briefs junto a un grupo de funcionarios de Capsule Corp. El primero se presento ante los llegados y saludo a los conocidos, asegurando de que tendrían en poco tiempo una gran nave para esta operación y que por otro lado, estaban agradecidos de que se les permitiese a ellos trabajar con esta tecnología . Y sin perder tiempo, los empleados abrieron la compuerta mas grande del aerodumbo para que guardaran la nave destruida.

Cooler ante ello y para adelantarles trabajos, puso en modo niños las instrucciones de la nave como su funcionamiento. Posteriormente, la levanto nuevamente con telequinesis hacia el area disponible de la gran aeronave.

Deposito sobre ella los elementos, generando un breve movimiento de la nave mas grande. Como también sensaciones de estupor de los tripulantes humanos por la técnica empleada y el material irreconocible de la nave.

**-¿Tienes algo mas que llevar Bulma antes de que nos vayamos?- **pregunto su padre.

**-Si padre, espera un poco. Las naves restantes llegaran en cuanto yo parta hacia allá- . **Le respondió su padre para dirigirse hacia el saiyayin y pedirle su armadura como el otro objeto que tenía en su ojo. Pero fue detenida por el maestro Roshi.

**-Hablare un poco los muchachos, señor briefs si no es molestia- . **Comento en un tono agradable. Procedió también a tomar a Yamcha del brazo.

Cooler y Raditz se vieron algo extrañado por la actitud, pero lo dejaron pasar. Estaban mas ansiosos de que el equipo humano reunido terminara rápido la construcción de nueva nave.

El anciano entro a la casa junto con la joven pareja hacia la cuarto de visita/estar. Antes de hablarles, se aseguro de que solamente ellos escucharan lo que les informaría.

**-No me demorare mucho, ya que sabemos que el tiempo no lo apremia tanto al menos durante la estancia presente en la tierra. Se que la confianza del grupo armado es circunstancial, por ello y para asegurar su cuidado en el tiempo que dure la misión de rescate pactare con los alienígenas. Por lo que me di cuenta, ninguno de ellos sabe medir como localizar el ki de otros usuarios.**

**Les propondré enseñarles en poco tiempo mis enseñanzas sobre el ki. A cambio ellos deberán pactar su cuidado, y en el caso de Yamcha ,veré si le pueden enseñar algunas técnicas como también mejorar las que aun no le saque tanto provecho. Se que si logro convencer al llamado Cooler, entonces el supuesto hermano de Goku cederá a regañadientes. **

**¿Están de acuerdo?- .**

Bulma entonces respondió de inmediato:

**-Si, estoy de acuerdo- **La mujer no quería mucho tiempo para centrarse de pleno en toda la operación. Incluido las replicas de las armaduras y de lo que pudiese crear en poco tiempo.

Yamcha demoro en responder. En su interior si bien confiaba de forma mediana en los nuevos seres, no estaba tan seguro del por que el maestro les enseñaría aquella preciada técnica.

Bulma lo miraba, no sabiendo por que demoraba en dar su respuesta. El maestro esperaba también aquella respuesta, al ver que el guerrero de la cicatriz no daba respuesta, decidió agregar:

**-Verás que tengo pensado en limar o sentar las bases para un lazo mas estable. Por ello no solo quedara de palabra durante el pacto, sino que trabajare en ellos mientras le enseñe a ambos- .**

El joven bufeo un poco y respondió: -**De acuerdo maestro- .**

El trío de personas salio de la casa Kame hacia donde estaba reunidos todos. El maestro Roshi se acerco de la misma manera con los alienígenas, los cuales se preguntaban para que los quería dicho anciano.

Cuando ambos se internaron al mismo lugar que los jóvenes humanos, entonces explico de manera breve el pacto y el objetivo de este. Recalco lo suficiente la experiencia que tenía en cada área Bulma y Yamcha, para que de manera adicional aumentara el interés para la defensa de ambos hacia estos.

_Los oídos de ambos pusieron especial atención cuando les presento su nueva oferta la cual era la de medir y controlar el ki de manera eficiente._

Raditz estaba incrédulo de la situación, puesto que esa capacidad tan solo era referida con exactitud por los scouters. Aunque estos tendían a fallar el mínimo de veces, y esas veces, explotaban de la nada.

Cooler tenía un pensamiento contrario. La misma telequinesis de su especie, mientras mas el individuo desarrollo a pleno sus formas de restricción y aumento, mas se obtenía en lo secundaria de dicha habilidad. Por su entrenamiento como obtención de la nueva forma aumentada, podía minimamente interpreta el ki. No estaría demás darle una oportunidad al viejo.

Antes de que hablara él, Raditz se le adelanto pidiendo pruebas de sus afirmaciones al humano.

Roshi entonces demostró de manera telequinetica el control. Quizás no tenía tanta como el fallecido Chaos, pero gracia al control de ki podía mover de forma controlada objetos pequeños y medianos. Incluso, demostró tener doble control al intentar atacarse a si mismo con uno de ellos. Rechazo de manera eficiente y rompió el objeto utilizado de un solo golpe de mano.

Lo segundo fue mas bien demostración teórica. El humano explico detalladamente las firmas de ki de ambos y como el las leia, ya sea estable o cuando estas fluctúan según las condiciones. Ejemplifico con:

1) La llegada del saiyayin al lugar. Como su ki se mantuvo constante y rebajado dado que no estaba en una situación de emergencia. Luego como aumento por miedo, al observar a Cooler salir de la casa.

2)El descubrimiento por el ki tremendo de Cooler así como su descendimiento constante por lo que le aquejaba antes de ser rescatado. De manera posterior, como este también regreso a su base tras ser curado con la semilla del ermitaño.

Dichas explicaciones convencieron a los alienígenas al tomarlas como convincentes. El saiyajin entonces saco su rastreador y pidió al anciano si tenía ropas de su hermano en la casa, para vestir en los días siguientes y Bulma pudiese trabajar con tranquilidad con la armadura.

El maestro extrajo desde el interior de un closet dos prendas de entrenamiento las cuales entrego al hombre de pelo largo.

Le pregunto al Arcosiano si este también requería ropas, pero aquel lo descarto. El explico que su raza no necesitaba ropa mas que ocasionales armaduras, ya que ellos disponían de corazas muy resistentes.

Raditz se retiro todas las partes de su armadura(incluida las botas) y se vistió con las ropas entregadas.

Los 3 salieron hacia el exterior, en las cuales les esperaban expectantes el resto de personas.

Sin perder el tiempo, le entrego la armadura y el rastreador a la humana catalogada como científica. Le dio las instrucciones necesarias de su uso en modo seguro y que por si las moscas, lo cambio a apagado. Explico que no cambiara mas allá de estos, puesto que se conectaría en la red galaxial del imperio y aquello pondrían en mucho peligro a todos.

Ella decidió dejarle el rastreador a su padre y la armadura fue dejada en la nave de Raditz. Aquellas saldrían de inmediato cuando este ultimo las activara y ordenara con el control.

El doctor Briefs se despidió del grupo y salio en su nave con dirección a Capsule Corp.

Al ver a su padre alejarse, la mujer peliazul se giro y se poso como una especie de líder. Todos las observaron y dijo:

**-Mi padre no tardara en llegar a Capsule, así que cuando aquello se produzca te daré las coordenadas para enviar ambas naves y me otorgues el control. Para los demás, espero que esta operación de construcción no dure mas allá de una semana, por ello trabajaremos día y noche para conseguirlo**

**Una vez obtenido, le avisare al maestro para que estén preparados. Ya que, despegaremos desde capsule Corp que tiene un lugar adaptado para ello. **

Dicho esto y transcurrido unos 15 minutos, su padre aviso de que llegaron sin problemas. Entonces la científica le pidió primero enviar los pods y luego de la confirmación del aterrizaje de estos en un tiempo menor a 5 minutos, pidió el control.

Con todo en el lugar de trabajo, Bulma se despidió de los presentes.

Cada uno se dirigió hacia sus actividades. En especial los extranjeros que junto al maestro y Yamcha, buscaron un lugar apacible como desprovisto de vida para enseñarles lo pactado con el conocimiento de Ki.

* * *

_Los días pasaron._

Ambos pusieron lo mejor de si para entender el conocimiento que les proveyó dicho anciano. Raditz encontró interesante como enigmático y después preciso la formas de medir como controlar su ki; Cooler en cambio, mejoro las formas de dar con el ki de las personas de manera mas metódica y selectiva.

A pesar de ser un repaso para Yamcha, también le sirvió como mera alegría de entrenar junto a uno de sus maestros nuevamente. Ya no se sentía tan fuera de lugar, tras recuperar su potencial pasado y olvidar sus tensiones.

El entrenamiento para los extraterrestres término tras 3 días intensos que trabajaron los 2 .Para lograrlo dieron toda su atención y tomaron descansos efímeros.

Tras quedar satisfecho con los resultados, fueron informados de que el trabajo de la científica estaba a la mitad.

Como forma de celebración y retribución, enseñaron alternadamente la manera eficiente que tenían ellos para volar o levitar sin gasta mucha energía. Los guerreros humanos entonces aceptaron cambiar el rol y se propusieron aprender en poco tiempo. Y si, en 2 días aprendieron a volar y gastar poca energía para ello, aquello comparable a la energía que gastas cuando se bosteza.

Al sexto día, estaban libres de actuar. El maestro aprovecho la instancia para tener disponible el recurso mas importante, es decir las semillas del ermitaño. Por ello a Yamcha para que pidiese las semillas restantes al maestro Karin. Le recalco de que a pesar de su nueva como optimizada habilidad de vuelo, lo hiciera a la antigua de subir la torre, es decir escalando sin ningún artefacto. Aquello sería un gran forma de revitalizarlo con un desafío a completar con el tiempo ajustado.

* * *

El guerrero estaba por partir en solitario, pero el saiyayin decidió acompañarlo como mera forma de recorrer el planeta que había habitado su hermano por mas de 20 años. Yamcha acepto al saber que era una buena forma de asegurarse de que este no fuese a realizar algo potencialmente dañino.

Sin embargo, para ambos el viaje le sirvió como forma de confraternar con el dialogo en tanto viajaban hacia la torre como su retorno durante la noche. El saiyayin le consulto toda la historia de su hermano y como este se adapto al planeta a pesar de su condición extraterrestre. Yamcha se fue abriendo de a poco al contar como discutir aquello.

Le sorprendió a su hermano mayor el saber a través de las palabras de su primer rival, el como había crecido y luchado pero con fines mas defensivos o nobles. En comparación a el, que sus fines eran bélicos y del peón de las conquistas del imperio.

Lo llamativo fue saber que se había casado con una guerrera del planeta; los saiyajines del presente no acostumbraban a estar con otras razas, mas allá de breves amoríos y escarceo. Y los del pasado, raramente se mostraban cariñosos fuera del hogar como ante otros; sus padres eran excepción a la regla pero era mas por la condición respetada de Bardock como Guerrero.

Cuando pregunto el motivo del casamiento de su hermano menor, la respuesta le hizo reír bastante. Tanto que tuvieron que detenerse ambos , puesto que al saiyajin le era imposible seguir volando si en sus entrañas aún querían reírse nuevamente.

No recordaba el última vez que había reído tanto en su vida.

El resto del viaje hasta la torre fue tranquilo tras eso y de menor presión para el humano. Supuso que aparte de los pozos sin fondo de estómagos que tenían la raza de goku y su acompañante de viaje, también compartían ese humor situacional o algo surreal.

De manera sorprendente le espero las 4 horas que demoro en toda su operación de visita en la torre del maestro continuaron su viaje de retorno, el cual realizaron de manera mas pausada. Principalmente por el esfuerzo reciente del humano de la cicatriz, y secundariamente para seguir contando anécdotas de sus respectivas vidas de guerreros.

Llegaron a la medianoche de ese día, comieron la comida preparaba por Launch y descansaron en la casa del maestro a la espera. Ya que en la mañana Bulma les avisaría en el momento indicaron que debían ir a Capsule corp.

* * *

Cooler decidió ir a observa el alrededor del planeta y sus condiciones, como también la sociedad que lo dominaba en su mayoría. Es decir, Humanos y animales antropomórficos y dinosaurios. Para evitar contratiempos con los 2 primeros, observo desde lejanías provenientes.

Lo destacable era la poca cantidad de guerreros de la calidad de Roshi en su viaje durante todo el día en cada lugar que se detuvo. El resto prefería juntarse alrededor de armas y conjuntos militares. Sin embargo, aquello era eficaz contra ellos y de su nivel tan bajo que pensaban que sus herramientas podrían superar.

Una conducta que recordó se repetía en el imperio con los soldados primerizos y los Blasters. La confianza y orgullo se les centraba mucho en sus armas, olvidándose por completo de si mismos.

Luego estaba la forma de organizarse la vida civil. El pensó que al ser la raza mas numerosa que los antropomórficos, serían un rey humano. Pero en cambio y a través de esas lejanas pantallas que observaba, se percato de que era un perro el monarca total del planeta.

Si tenía éxito en vengarse y de manera posterior establecer su imperio propio como dinastía, entonces dejaría este lugar intacto y bajo su protección.

Cuando el sol comenzó a generar el atardecer, decidió terminar con esta breve visión a la sociedad y regresar para comer un poco como dormir. Se supone que al otro día la científica humana los llamaría a los 3 guerreros.

* * *

El día definitivo, inicio para todos con su debida ansiedad. Los guerreros en su espera del llamado y los científicos a toda dar, para tener listo los proyectos.

Tras despertarse todo el personal, el Doctor Briefs y Bulma procedieron a tomar los testeos necesarios antes de despegar. La respuesta fue positiva y sin ningun problema, por lo cual llamo al resto de tripulantes.

En media hora se presentaron: El maestro Roshi, Launch, Yamcha, Cooler y Raditz. Estos ultimos 3 serían quienes junto a Bulma viajarían; los 2 primeros venían a despedirse y desear suerte en la misión.

Ell cansancio rondaba cada parte del cuerpo de la científica. Pero el esfuerzo dio frutos y se consiguio a costa de interminables sesiones de planeacion y ejecución de cada proyecto, de los cuales se alternaban la administración su padre y ella.

Pero aquí estaba una nave tan moderna como las que pudieron haber en el allá del espacio profundo, de donde provenían la raza de Goku y del llamado Cooler. O al menos, dejar en un puesto decente la ingeniería como invención humana.

En otro punto de éxito se ubicaron las armaduras y lo obtenido del rastreador. Para los primeros, replico a casi un 80% los materiales como las características inusuales para la condición de esta como lo era la flexibilidad. Además, aprovecho la resistencia para formar trajes espaciales en caso de necesitar operar fuera de la nave o las condiciones fueran muy adversas para ellos.

Con la ultima tecnología, el scouter, no había sacado tanto aprovecho por ahora de lo que ofrecía. Por el modo referidos por el saiyayin, parecía mas útil sacarlo todo su provecho fuera del planeta que en el. Por ahora, mapas para llegar a planetas como diccionarios y traductores fue todo lo extraído e implantado de manera adicional a la nave.

Antes de que subieran, el maestro le proporciono una semilla del ermitaño para que repusiera sus energías. Ella al principio se negó por lo significativa que eran estas, pero el anciano la hizo cambiar de parecer cuando explico de que esta provenía de las proporcionadas a el y no del viaje. Entonces, se comió la semilla y se sintió muy repuesta en todo sentido.

Los alienígenas se despidieron esencialmente del maestro, el doctor Briefs y Launch. No se vieron muy afectados por salir del lugar, y no era que tuviesen algún odio recóndito contra el planeta. Mas bien era por sus estilos de vida que no acostumbraban tener tanta tranquilidad y sedentarismo planetario.

Pero contraste era con la pareja humana, su situación distaba por el miedo a lo que esperaba en los inimaginables rincones del universo. Además, les era doloroso dejar de ver por un tiempo considerable a sus amigos como lugares favoritos en el planeta tierra.

Se demoraron al subir, pero se convencieron cuando sus amigos y los empleados les vitorearon como desearon lo mejor. La pareja entonces, forjó confianza en su misión y tomándose sus manos se despidieron antes de cerrar la compuerta de la nave. Los recuerdos de ellos estarían presentes en el viaje: el logo de Capsule corp, las semillas del ermitaño en conjunto con algunos trajes de entrenamiento y finalmente, los mejores pastelillos preparados por la señora Briefs.

Bulma pilotaría la nave hasta la salida de la vía láctea. Después, Raditz sería el piloto y ella junto a Cooler, se encargarían de determinar los pro y contra para entrar a los planetas. Ya sea por recursos, información del saiyayin secuestrado o lo que estimaron conveniente de usar.

* * *

El maestro ante la falta de defensores vigentes, supo que tenía que recurrir a los antiguos. Tendría que sacar lo mejor de la familia Ox-Satan, Nam y ese gordinflón samurái que vivía junto al maestro Karin. Pues, no sabría si sus amigos sobrevivieran en el espacio y si por otro lado, mas gente estuviese interesado en el planeta de maneras muy perjudiciales para los habitantes.

Existían límites altos para superar, pero el aún sentía sus energías dispuestas para ello.

* * *

Antes que nada, les proporcionare los significados de algunas palabras:

_*Arcosiano: Nombre no oficial dado a la raza de Freezer. Es junto con demonios del frío, mas usado para referirse a dicha raza como su planeta en lo que respecta al mundo de fanfics de Dbz._

_*Herajins: Nombre casi oficial proporcionado a la raza de Bojack,Bido y Zangya. Se extrae directamente del planeta, el cual se llama: Hera._

_*G.E.T.E.: Referencia a la IA en forma de chip que reconstruyo a Cooler en Metal Cooler. _

Pues bien, con este capítulo nuestro grupo sale a las afueras de ese conflictivo y desconocidas circunstancias que les esperan a lo largo del universo. Sin embargo, hay cosas esperando a la vuelta de la esquina para la tierra.

Sin mas que decir,

Saludos!.

editado:23/09/2020


	8. Cenit Tecnologico Terraqueo

_Capsule Corp sede principal-Laboratorio personal del Doctor Brief._

Los arribos en planetas fueron informados por Bulma hacia su padre, como parte un informe de la situación, así también tuvieran pistas en caso de tener algún problema.

El Doctor Briefs con el material multimedia enviado por su hija y las localizaciones geográficas, establecía mapas actualizados del del sistema solar, después de la vía láctea y finalmente, del mas alla en paramos del universo tan solo conocidos a través de sondas espaciales . Si bien ya disponían copias de los mapas de los pods y el scouter, les gustaba personalizar con anotaciones pertinentes sobre datos pertinentes de los planetas así como de las formas de vida o geográficas que hubiesen en ellos.

Los trabajadores y científicos eran pocos en el lugar. Puesto que el duro trabajo en menos de 1 semana por la construcción de la nave, requería también de un descanso prolongado para que se recompusieran totalmente.

La señora Brief le acompañaba ocasionalmente durante alguno de sus trabajos. Su interés era para hablar con su hija cada vez que tenía oportunidad entre cada llamado que durase mas de un minuto. Sus preocupaciones se habían disminuido tras saber que el grupo no sufrió daños tanto en la salida del planeta como de la via láctea.

Su hija les había comentado de los primeros aterrizajes e incursiones rápidas en algunos planetas fuera del sistema solar, no fueron tan provechosas para información. Tan solo encontraron bandidos y viejas tecnologías para naves, las cuales pudieron reparar pero no del todo usar por falta de material para producción.

El doctor de todas maneras le requería copias de los planos que encontrase de dichos objetos para trabajar en base a estos. Cualquier dato recibido desde las afuera, y con mínima compresión de su lengua seria suficiente para sacarle provecho.

Llegaron al unísono dos mensajes, el primero de su hija y el segundo en uno de los computadores de la empresa. Priorizando al mensaje de voz de primogénita, entonces decidió escuchar:

**Padre, hemos encontrado un planeta que parece servirnos para buscar información de Goku o la ubicación de Freezer. Raditz rastreo como espio los alrededores para encontrar de que la monarquía del lugar fue usurpada, por ello Cooler sugirió intervenir el lugar. No tengo mas tiempo para hablar dado que iremos los 4, pero no te preocupes por mi ya que estaremos divididos en grupos de dos.**

**Te contactare una vez terminada la operación en este lugar**

**PD: (De ultimo momento.): El nombre del Planeta según Raditz y la ruta de los mapas es Arlia.**

El hombre satisfecho ligeramente del avance, entonces fijo un planeta de un color gris para representar al planeta llamado Arlia. Una vez terminase la incursión del grupo, le pediría mas datos a su hija.

Paso a leer el mensaje recibido en su computadora principal. Tan solo al fijar su mirada en la dirección correspondiente al emisor, supo que la importancia era comparable al anterior.

Era nada menos que de la dirección de correo del presidente cánido del planeta. El contenido este era el siguiente:

_Para el estimado inventor y dueño de la corporación Capsule._

_Le saludo y deseo que se encuentre de buena salud su familia y usted. Iré directo al grano, dado nuestro trato anterior para despejar las áreas del despegue de hace unos días atrás. Necesitamos hablar al respecto como también preguntarle información sobre otros elementos extranjeros vistos por distintas naciones hace semanas pasadas._

_Varias naciones me están consultando como presionando para que les diga de que se trataban; estar preparados o no para el peligro extranjero es la tonica que me repiten._

_Por ello quiero citarlo a un lugar relajado y semi privado de la ciudad a fin conversar los detalles, como también tomar alguna decisión. Puede traer a un invitado si asi lo desea, pero siempre que este guarde silencio de lo oído como hablado. El lugar será el restaurante "Fryretufu", a las 20:00 en punto._

_Le ruego su pronta respuesta al correo como puntualidad._

_Se despide,_

_Ingen M. -La excelencia del planeta._

Brief expulso gran cantidad de humo de su boca tras terminar de fumar un de sus cigarros. Ya pensaba que la actividad se vería aumentada dado ahora el requerimiento del presidente. Su intuición de la conversación estaba clara de que no solo la máxima autoridad quería información, sino mas.

El sería responsable de entregar la tecnología a la humanidad, siempre y cuando fue en pro de la defensa total del planeta. Por ello, dicho punto se recalcaría hasta la ultima instancia en el posible trato.

Decidió entonces apagar los dispositivos de estudio y solo dejando prendidos los de mensajes, en caso de que su hija llamase por algún motivo. Tama el gato salió junto a el, cuando este se retiro de su laboratorio personal.

Se dirigió hacia un huerto de flores exóticas construidos por su esposa. Esta ultima se encontraba realizando un seguimiento del crecimiento de un hibrido entre un girasol y una planta de aloe vera. La mujer tomaba nota en informes y por otro lado anotaba las disyuntivas en un agenda electrónica.

Su esposo le informo de la reunión, recalcando el secretismo que debiera tener esta frente a los temas que hablarían con la autoridad. La mujer acepto con cierta indiferencia, mas preocupada y ansiosa de los excelentes pasteles de dicho lugar.

* * *

_Lugar: Restaurante Fryretufu-Central City Hora: 19:55 hrs._

El trio ya se encontraba a las afueras del lugar, con sus mejores ropas de menuda elegancia. Es decir el hombre y la mujer, puesto que el gato iba solo con un hermoso cascabel y bien lavado, por si mismo.

Dos agentes del servicio privado del presidente los escoltaron con sumo cuidado, pero amabilidad hacia la mesa correspondiente. Uno de los agentes le informo que la autoridad estaba por llegar y de que eran libres de pedir algo del menú, que de todos modos sería pagado por este.

Mientras la señora Brief y Tama ordenaban un pequeño festín, el científico declino de comer aun. Encendiendo un cigarro, se dedico a observar su alrededor para entretenerse momentáneamente.

Era verdad que estaba el lugar resguardado en cuanto a privacidad. Están tan solo ellos y los agentes secretos, como un numero discretos de trabajadores de dicho restaurante. El resto del lugar, es decir, la cantidad ínfima de mesas estaban cerradas.

Los agentes alternaban entre la vigilancia interna como externa, para asegurarse de que no hubiese espías o paparazzi en el lugar. Cada vez que podían, cambiaban del interior al exterior en pocos segundos.

La majestad cánida entro por una de las puertas grandes, acompañados por otro cuarteto de guardaespaldas. Viéndolos a ellos, sonrió y se acerco a la mesa,para primero saludarlos y sentarse.

Los briefs saludaron de manera cortes en un leve inclinación hacia su invitado . Tama en cambio, solo ronroneo y levanto su cola en señal de respeto.

**-Muchas gracias a los tres por asistir. Ahora ya podemos pasar a los platos principales, en todo sentido-** comento el anfitrión mirando a sus invitados. Los garzones tomaron nota de los platos y trajeron los mejores vinos.

El grupo se dispuso almorzar con suma pausas, pero quienes mas demoraban en comer entre bocado y bocado, era el científico como la autoridad. El primero explicaba de manera resumida lo acontecido en estas semanas relacionado al asunto de los alunizajes.

Lo mas preocupante, era la tecnología avanzada de viajes de esos foráneos. Como también lo era el secuestro de Goku y la muerte de casi todos los guerreros humanos.

No menos importante y para tomar nota, un familiar sanguíneo del héroe que ahora se enteraba como ajeno a la tierra. Y por otro lado, la majestad foránea de ese imperio mas allá de las estrellas.

La majestad renovó el pedido de aquel licor, pero cepas especiales para su invitado. Antes de pasar al siguiente punto importante, pauso el dialogo para comer y reflexionar en torno a lo que ahora supo.

Cuando se sintió listo, entonces propuso al dueño de Capsule Corp continuar con el dialogo. Este ultimo acepto sin problemas tras terminar de comer, y continuo bebiendo lentamente.

**-Entonces,¿Cuando pretenden retornar su hija y el ultimo guerrero terrícola, en caso de que fallaran en el rescate?- **pregunto, teniendo la esperanza de que la respuesta fuese una fecha fija.

**-Es variable su regreso, incluso cuando construimos la mas avanzada vista por la humanidad- **contesto brief mientras se servía otro vaso del exquisito licor.

**-Mmmm…bien para empezar les informare al resto de autoridades del mundo de lo acontecido. Sin embargo, ¿quiero saber si le sobraron materiales tras este ardua como rauda invención?-**

_-Que se proponía el soberano con tal pregunta-_ pensó el señor Brief. Sin perder mas tiempo y para disipar su duda, respondió de inmediato.

**-Me sobro materiales considerables con las armaduras, mas no con la nave. De las 3, utilizamos casi todo, dejando afuera materiales reemplazables en la tierra. Tengo los planos respectivos como copias, en caso de presentar modificaciones.**

El gobernante supremo de la tierra aun consideraba como conveniente pactar. De todas maneras, en el caso de las naves y con gran esfuerzo combinado, podrían replicar modelos para explorar las afueras del planeta.

**\- Señor Brief le ofrezco comprarle todo lo sobrante, sea útil o no. Esto tendrá como objetivo la defensa del planeta de manera complementaria a los guerreros que entrenan escuelas como la grulla o tortuga, el resto sera utilizado por las mas excelsas fuerzas militares del mundo.**

La cara del can majestad se mostraba decidida pero tensa tras presentar su oferta.

El hombre tomo uno de sus mejores cigarros, para encenderlo y exhalar su primera bocanada de humo.

_Con que de eso se trataba. Estaría de acuerdo, pero sabiendo de la ambición de consejeros muy fáciles de caer en corrupción, entonces quiso tener importancia del asunto. _Con aquella breve pero perspicaz reflexión, contesto:

**-Vera contra-oferta a lo suyo. Quiero disponer de los mejores trabajadores y científicos de cada nación bajo su mando, para trabajar como producir todo los que podamos de ahora en adelante. Lo pido no solo como medida ante la tremenda producción, sino quiero saber que estamos todos trabajando con el mismo objetivo.**

La máxima autoridad se mostró sorprendida del giro de 180° grados, puesto que el mejor y confiable científico para el cuidado de la humanidad se le ofrecía en su cruzada como un comandante competente desde su área.

**-Muy bien tenemos un trato- comento gustoso el cánido mientras extendía su brazo hacia su invitado.**

La noche termino tras un exquisito postres sugerido por la señora Brief. Después se despidieron a las afueras del restaurante.

Ambos hombres acordaron pronta reuniones con otras autoridades para ponerse manos a la obra.

El cánido ofreció su limusina para el retorno a casa. El matrimonio acepto gustoso el ofrecimiento tanto al subirse como bajarse al llegar.

La pareja entonces retornaba a paso lento hacia su casa,con cierto cansancio pero satisfecho con la jornada. Tama era el único que caminaba a paso rápido hacia la casa.

El gato fue entonces el primero de encontrar y saludar a un ultimo invitado de la noche.

Esposa y esposa reconocieron la silueta de esta persona, que también era anciana como ellos. Pero el se trataba de un guerrero, nada menos que el Maestro Roshi.

Roshi les saludo y se disculpo por su tardía visita, pero tenía que disipar una duda con un reciente descubrimiento. El aclaro su objetivo al pedir comunicarse con los integrantes de la misión en exterior.

* * *

_En las cercanías de la capital del oeste_

El anciano trabaja arduamente con todos los datos para integrarlos en su proyecto cúspide. Aquellos se trasladaban de manera rauda a un super computadora que los integraba a un pequeño ser que aun se gestaba en un tubo, el cual estaba relleno de un liquido similar al amniótico.

Este viejo hombre nunca destaco en como soldado o asesino a sueldo en la organización, sin embargo su cerebro como astucia investigadora tenaz lo llevaron a tener un rango similar a los que estaban por debajo del comandante Red.

Vale mencionar que tan sólo su hijo se había dedicado a lo estrictamente militar en dicha organización. Luchando en esta, pensando que traería un mundo mejor, sobre todo por los conocimientos de su padre, dio su vida por ella. Su padre lamento hasta el día de hoy esa tragedia, siendo este el unico detalle que no involucraba exclusivamente a la RR.

De todas maneras aguardaría el regreso del saiyajin para presentar sus proyectos bélicos. Torturar a él y el resto de sus amigos vivos para luego asesinarles, dejando nulos rastros de su existencia. Todo lo asociado a ellos indirectamente, seria la censura del imperio mundial que instauraría como el paso del tiempo terminaría con las memorias de que alguna vez existieron.

Y si no volvía?, de todas maneras acabaría con cualquier amenaza de la tierra para reinar en paz. Eso sí, defendería este planeta de los invasores alienígenas. Tanto por mantener el deseo de la Red Ribbon como también la flora y fauna que su hijo tanto amo.

Últimamente trabaja en cada uno de los androides que estaban ubicados en contenedores del numero 13 hasta el 21. A diferencia de trabajos anteriores al treceavo dígito, estos serían las unidades mas avanzadas jamas en la tierra. Se alternaba entre lo totalmente sintético, robotico y cyborgs. Para estos últimos tipos, 2 unidades unidades destinadas a un plan mayor que ellos y la otra mitad, se componía de su esposa y el.

Por que su salud se habia visto mermada los últimos años, dado los esfuerzos como constante obsesión por avanzar en cada una de estas armas. El numero 20 estaba destinado a cuando ya no pudiese mas su cuerpo humano y tendría que pasar a usar este cuerpo mecanico.

Durante la semana de la crucial batalla entre defensores terrícolas versus los soldados alienigenas, uno de sus pequeños droides mosca capto y tomo detalle por detalle a las técnicas como poder involucrado. También pudo tomar parte de los datos cuando Roshi enseño a controlar el ki a los foráneos. Si alguna vez volvían, no sería una carta o comodín inesperado.

Estos datos estaban integrados y copiados en cada cerebro ya sea positronico o de base orgánica, puesto que era lo que ya tenían construidos como en estado avanzados en sus aun incompletos cuerpos. Los modelos 13-14-15-19 estaban faltos de extremidades y sus generadores internos, en cambio los modelos 17-18 y 21 estaban en estado de invernacion a la espera de que reemplazaran sus componentes orgánicos.

Se acerco entonces a un numero que consideraba tan importante como 21. Pero el amor que tenía por este, era del tipo era el único modelo completo pero que no activaría hasta cumplir todo el plan propuesto.

Su mano se poso en uno de los tanques, el cual contenía un duplicado androide de su un cariño simbólico en un espacio entre el numero identificador(16) y el vidrio que dejaba visible la cara del androide, dijo: "**Me asegurare de cumplir el sueño de todos, tanto por el proyecto mundial de la RR como tus ojos que querían ver un mundo con la naturaleza protegida**". Si sus ojos aun tuvieran la fuerza de llorar lo harían, pero su mayor esfuerzo se tradujo en un cierre de ojos significativo como duradero a fin de disipar el dolor.

Finalizando el breve pero profundo comentario y promesa, se fue a trabajar en lo que sería su asistente como guardaespaldas mas leal.

* * *

_Montañas de Tsumurai-Tsuburi _

Hace mucho tiempo uno de los 3 mejores y mas antiguo científico connotados de la tierra(antes de Bulma), destacado en la área de biotecnología, eligió este lugar como su hogar temporal. Muchos sabían sobre su nombre, mas no la razón de que eligiera morada y laboratorio las montañas carentes de vida. }

La gente con el tiempo mas bien haba olvidado sus fechorías pasadas y señalaba su tragedia como fabula ante la búsqueda del conocimiento.

_¿De quien hablábamos? de nada menos que el **Doctor Willow.**_

Su mayor obsesión como explicación era curar la enfermedad extraña que contaminaba su cuerpo le llevaron a tener doble propósito en este lugar. Por un lado, el extremo frío retrasa las consecuencias de su mal, proporcionando el tiempo suficiente para trabajar en la solución. Pero el otro detalle, era un ambiente perfecto como coartada perfecta para los conejillos de india en búsqueda del cuerpo del guerrero que estuviese en el pináculo en cada época.

El gran cerebro fue el único beneficiado Con la enfermedad, puesto que ahora retenía el doble de datos y operaba tan rápido con operaciones matemáticas de alta complejidad. El resto del cuerpo, se vio marginado y traspasado en lo útil a una super armadura robotica que le contuvo y mantuvo en vida durante los últimos 50 años. Dicho mal parecía único en su tipo al investigarlo, ya que otros seres no habrían sobrevivido tanto incluso estando asistido artificialmente.

El dinero nunca fue problema para sus investigaciones o derivados, ya que en otros tiempo fue el mayor científico del barón Jagar Butta. Le proporciono todo lo necesario(tanto en laboratorio como expertos de altas gamas) para que este tuviese a su disposición su propio ejercito de Bio-guerreros. La razón tras ello, era vengarse de un antiguo rival de la juventud y aplacar a cualquier defensor de este. Puesto que el rival no tan solo era un considerable guerrero, también era un hombre gran carisma ante el publico de muchas ciudades gracias a su carrera como luchador profesional.

Dr. Cochin fue su leal seguidor hasta esto paramos, en el cual ambos habían conseguido de manera paralela crear hasta ese momento los mejores Bio-guerreros vistos por la humanidad. El también le proporcionaba cuerpos ideales para ser conejillos de india, antes del definitivo transplante. Y no menos importante, era la persona que seguía gestionando los negocios del científico junto con recibir el dinero proporcionado por el Barón.

En la semana del gran pero fatídico combate celebraron como casi ninguno. Un inusual objeto impacto tras las durisimas montañas congeladas, consiguiendo llamar la atención de los únicos habitantes. Cuando se acercaron, se dieron cuenta de que era el cadáver de un ser ajeno a este mundo, tanto por su tecnología como posterior autopsia a fondo.

La mayor adquisición y victoria para el grupo, era nada menos la potente arma láser encontrada junto al difunto. Tras investigaciones exhaustivas en el laboratorio, ya consiguiendo dominar y replicarlo sus avances en sus creaciones vivas con todo el potencial original. Incluso fue posible integrarla al cuerpo mecánico de Willow, para su propio uso bélico a voluntad.

Pronto no solo caería el guerrero definitivo bajo sus manos, sino que también harían caer o capturar a otras potencias como científicos de su calibre.

* * *

**Un capitulo mas pensado como prologo para los futuros acontecimientos que se desarrollaran en la tierra. Ya que no solo los Errantes y Minuciosos estarán en aquella larga odisea, también otro grupo se alzara en el planeta.**

**En el próximo capitulo, sabremos todo de la incursión en Arlia por el cuarteto. **

**Sin mas que decir,**

**Saludos!.**


	9. Ultima oportunidad para Arlia

**Recomiendo tomar su tiempo para leer, es un capitulo cargado de detalles de futura importancia.**

* * *

**Una ultima oportunidad para Arlia**

* * *

Los avances de nuestro improvisado grupo tan solo le habían proveído de recursos para la nave y subsistencia espacial.

Se alternaron descanso y trabajo en el interior de la nave. Así en plena navegación 3 trabajan y 1 descansaba. Aunque podría haber sido mas equitativo, era mejor actuar en el 75% que a solo 50 % de la capacidad en caso de imprevistos.

Cada uno usaba ese tiempo libre para sus intereses personales. Podían desde tomar una buena siesta con sonido blanco programado hasta entrenar, dado que el doctor Briefs había conseguido crear una pequeña sala de gravedad para ese fin el día anterior al despegue. El que mas le da uso por recomendación era Yamcha, para estar preparado ante las nuevas gravedades de otros mundo donde lucharía. Los otros dos combatientes la usaban para practicar como calibrar sus ataques y control de ki.

Cooler pasaba su tiempo meditando y preparando nuevos movimientos en caso de necesitar nuevas rutas. Era un pensamiento más bien intuitivo por parte de el.

La joven prefería pasar su tiempo estudiando lo obtenido de cada incursión fallida. A pesar de lo anterior, consiguió sacar provecho al crear nuevas baterías casi convertibles a cualquier sistema gracias a los recursos extraídos.

Esta vez era el turno era el Raditz, el cual se dirigió hacia el salón comedor. Como buen representante de su raza, comio en mayores proporciones que los otros ocupantes en comparación para luego tomar una siesta de una hora.

Que bien se sentía para el dormir ajeno al gas inductor de sueño de los pods. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo, sentía la suavidad de sabanas y una almohada.

El sueño se apodero prontamente de su parroquiano tan lejano, para llevarlo hacia sus paramos mas recónditos:

_Otra vez un escenario pero este mas parecía ser un río, en el cual una noche sin luna oscurecía el lugar mas y mas a partir de cada tiempo que pasaba. Mas allá de su ser el no vería._

_De pronto una figura humanoide y contextura delgada, avanzaba hacia su ubicación. Por cada paso que daba, rompía los paramos de oscuridad en torno a ella y se hacia mas clara su persona._

_Primero, vio que llevaba armadura de saiyajin. Segundo vio que era una figura femenina. Y tercero como ultimo, reconoció a esa mujer como su madre Gine._

_Al estar estar cerca de su primogénito, le sonrió y luego hizo un gesto para que este se inclinara. Sin pensarlo 2 veces, el guerrero acato y recibió como recompensa una cariñosa y fraternal acaricia en su extenso cabello de su progenitora._

_Tomando la mano de su hijo, lo guiaba hacia un páramo desconocido. Dejaban atrás ambas figuras a un espacio tan privado del blanco para internase a uno provisto de esta tonalidad._

_El observaba a su madre, de lo cual denoto que su semblante ya no se veía tan triste como antes, pero si preocupado._

_Una vez fuera del anterior escenario de tinieblas, ahora estaban en uno provisto de nieblas. Todo era rodeado por neblinas que disponían de mayor campo visual que abarcar a diferencia de un rio cercano._

_Ella entonces interrumpió su escaneo del lugar al abrazarlo. Raditz se sintió raro pero reconfortado por esta onírico cariño_.

**-Eres un considerado y obediente. De seguir así tu senda, una recompensa te aguardara en cada próxima cúspide de esta larga campaña**\- dijo su madre.

**-Madre a que te refieres?-estas en el cielo?pa..**._antes de seguir preguntando se detuvo al recordar a su padre, su máximo héroe hasta el día de hoy. Con un tartamudeo ligero, siguió su ultima pregunta_: **Papa esta junto a ti?**

**Mi pequeño Raditz, no pierdas la esperanza de encontrar a tu hermano menor._-_**_ Comento y luego desapareció dejándolo como único ser en la bruma._

_De repente este también se vio desaparecer y ser transportado hacia otro lugar mas ajeno._

_Se vio a si mismo en un extraña ciudad,, aún recalcitrante en fuego. Humos que provengan de industrias destruidas por una batalla en desarrollo._

_Observo a su alrededor; civiles heridos y muertos pero tambien se percato de la presencia de sus compañeros humanos dela travesía. Estos últimos le devolvieron la mirada y sonrieron a pesar de que apenas podían mantenerse en pie ambos. Antes de que el Saiyajin dijese algo, ellos le agradecieron y partieron a la nave._

_El busco por todos lados la razón de ese gracias.Y lo entendió cuando observo sus manos encendidas de un poder casi quemante._

_No tan solo era donde sentía ese poder, sino que también de su pecho pedía brotar mas de ello. Y con un grito lo soltó, produciendo una serie de descargas y destrucción de vidrios a su alrededor. Una aura dorada le rodea y hacia que su pelo se erizaba violentamente hacia arriba, sin embargto era el unio lugar que no tomaba toques dorados._

_Y mirando hacia los guerreros combatiendo a lo lejos, solo sonrió y fue a integrarse. Por primera vez, se sentia seguro y valeroso de entrar en un combate._

La voz de Bulma en un alto parlante de la habitación le saco de sueño . Ella le informo que se acercara prontamente puesto que habían encontrado una colonia menor del territorio de Freezer

* * *

Se integro al trío que observaba desde la órbita a un planeta rojizo. Cada uno en sus caras compartía la tensión de no saber que les esperaría ahí.

**-Cooler me comento que las colonias o asociados les entregan códigos para identificarlos mas fácilmente. Sin embargo al ser un estado vasallo de Freezer, el no tiene uno fijo para este planeta-** Dijo la mujer peliazul mientras le señalaba a Raditz una computadora disponible para que le saiyajin hiciera su tarea.

Se acerco a una de las computadoras, las cuales tenían semi integrada la funcion informativa de los scouters. Aunque mas grandes que estos, no podrían ser espiados a través de este medio y podrían conectarse sigilosamente a las redes virtuales del imperio arcosiano.

El reciente trabajo de un nuevo sistema operativo y sigiloso fue creado por la científica humana cuando ya viajaban en las entrañas del universo. Así no tendrían el peligro dado el constante movimiento en caso de ser descubierto.

**-Espero que no me hayan dejado afuera del sistema por mi desaparición, por que lo contrario mas desinformados estaremos al aterrizar- **Dicho esto, tecleo rápidamente los códigos en el sistema y selecciono las opciones para pedir toda la información disponible de este mundo.

El sistema intermediario(y si, hackeado) extrajo los datos y se los presento a los 4. Al ver el tipo de habitantes, Bulma grito del susto y cayo sobre su propio trasero.

Los lugareños eran insectoides, con características tanto de hormigas como termitas , con un gran tamaño para el estándar humano, dividiéndose de manera parecida a estos en un solo punto en base a su sexo.

Es decir con detalles suaves y exóticos en la morfología para el segmento femenino de la cual exhibían colores del espectro rosado ojos negros con pupilas blancas; Para los seres masculinos fenotipos rudos y toscos con tonalidades blancas en placa biológica, en el resto del cuerpo oscilaba entre azul-negro y gris con ojos rojos.

A continuación, salio el nombre del planeta junto con el estándar de poder usual en estos seres. cabe decir que de todas maneras la info era tosca, pero servia para el caso:

**Arlia**

**Habitantes: 255.335.123 de Arlianos(antigüedad de los datos, favor de actualizar)**

**Rango de poder: 500-1000**

**Gravedad: 5 veces mas que la estimada en el planeta tierra.**

**Estado Político actual: **Sin conexión, imposible determinar

Entre los 4 se miraron pensando en como este seria su primer desafió en la búsqueda por información. Puesto que a pesar de los mejores intentos de Bulma en el sistema, no era mas que una gran biblioteca sin posibilidad informativa a tiempo real.

Los arlianos a pesar de su estado, podrían entre comillas conectarse y recabar información de la ubicación de Freezer. Al obtener aquello, sabrían que rastro seguir.

**-Yo tan solo tengo prioridad en la información y tecnologia, asi que el plan de batalla queda en sus manos. Escucho mientras llamo a mi padre para informarle de este lugar. **Comento la mujer peliazul y se dispuso a utilizar el celular satélite con tal de dar un aviso corto a su padre de la próxima ubicación.

**-Podría contra algunos, pero definitivamente si nos vemos rodeados no seré de ayuda. Nos conviene mantener sigilo hasta que tengamos un enclave para descansar y preguntar todo lo pertinente antes de atacar. **Argumento Yamcha intentando ser lo mas competente para establecer un plan estratégico.

**-Pero por que no matar a sus técnicos y tomar las redes?, yo con mi ozaru puedo ejercer la distracción perfecta. Ademas en ese estado mi poder se vería aumentado considerablemente, estando mucho mas allá de la cúspide** **arliana**. Comento Raditz, soltando su cola como mostrándose ansioso por llevar a cabo su idea.

-**Sabes controlarte en ese estado?, por que de lo contrario nos podríamos ganar el odio local y destruir sin querer alguna red. **respondió Yamcha.

-**No mucho, pero los ojos estarían puestos en mi. Además somos personas con poco tiempo cualquier acción para aminorarlo es buena justificación.**

Cooler tan solo observo como discutían el dúo y luego miro a la mujer. Medito entonces en torno a palabras claves comentadas por estos 2 y gracias ello, un plan se iba conformando.

-**Maldición!, ¿Por que matar civiles?**..gruño ante la idea el guerrero de la cicatriz:**Venimos a rescatar a tu hermano y nuestro amigo, no ha dejar pasos de destrucción.**

**-Si estoy de acuerdo en rescatar a mi hermano pero no pienso perder el tiempo por jugar a los ninjas** **espaciales.** Respondió en un tono con clara íronia remarcada en las ultimas 2 palabras.

-**He dicho QUE NO!.**respondió el humano.

**-Quiero ver como lo evitas, si con ello nos acortas el tiempo para actuar.**

El arcosiano seguía ajenos a ellos y sus parloteos, muy concentrado en poner cada pieza en su lugar. Pero por el lado de Bulma...

**-¿PUEDEN CALLARSE DE UNA SOLA VEZ?.** grito la mujer, consiguiendo su objetivo al dejar estupefactos al dúo. **Es difícil saber si ya me he logrado contactar con mi padre o no.**

**-Esta bien humana y a ti cicatriz parlantes andante, esta te la dejo pasar. **Comento Raditz señalando al humano y soltó una ligera risa.

**-Si tambien te acato Bulma. Lo mismo para ti pelo de oveja mojada.** El hombre humano dejando atrás el conflicto, se dirigió al extraterrestre que había estado silencioso.**Que nos puedes decir al respecto Cooler?**

Al ser nombrado y tener ya su idea conformada, sonrió ligeramente confiado en que todo saldría a la perfección. Levanto su dedo y comenzo a eplicar cada punto. Sin embargo no alcanzo del todo, al ser interrumpido por la joven Brief, la cual consiguió comunicar a su padre el próximo paradero.

Los 3 esperaron silenciosos la llamada, para que el demonio del frío explicara con tranquilidad lo que tenia propuesto.

Cuando ella termino su llamada y entonces les miro devuelta, señalo que era el momento indicado para proseguir .

**-Bien ahora que prima el silencio, comenzare: Nuestros 2 caballeros entusiastas serán nuestros exploradores y espías para el terreno. Antes de que sus cuchicheo se reinicien les aclaro que sera por que yo expongo demasiado ser visto y Bulma, no es una guerrera de ninguna manera y se podría ver muy afectada por la gravedad.**

**Ustedes avanzaran y despejaran hasta un punto seguro. De ahí evaluaremos la situación y les diré como actuar nuevamente. Si encontramos la división científica, entonces Bulma y yo iremos. Yo preocupare por su seguridad aplicándole un escudo de ki por si las moscas. **

**Según**** como este la situación, nos pondremos del lado que mas convenga para nuestro grupo. Así que si pueden crear fuentes de destrucción, háganlo pero que solo sean distracción mera o destrucción que parezca fortuita.**

**-¿Estamos de acuerdo?. **Junto sus manos a la espera de la respuesta de sus compañeros.

Los 3 aludidos, pensaron por un momento los pro y contra de este ultimo plan. Al ya sopesar cada detalle y encontrándolo como adecuado, acataron con un movimiento de la cabeza.

* * *

Las características del planeta un tanto provistas de nieblas rojas llamaron la atención de los terrícolas. Los cuales se preguntaban si del todo era un planeta respirable para ellos por dicha tonalidad. El saiyajin intuyendo aquello les respondió con un seco "si" para luego indicar que estuvieron atentos en el aterrizaje el cual ya se producía.

La nave descendió en la árida tierra removiendo un poco de esta. Al estar ya equilibrada en terreno, habilito las puertas y dejo el sistema de arranque en reposo.

Cuando la puerta abrió, casi simultáneamente los 4 tomaron un poco de aire. Era una expresión ante el verdadero comienzo en donde cualquier error, enviaría al demonio la misión.

El guerrero humano tomo 2 semillas para su primera exploración. Una para el hermano mayor de su amigo y otra para el. Ademas cambio su ropa de entrenamiento por una de las armaduras modificadas por Bulma.

Antes de salir hacia el exterior, Cooler cumplió su cometido y rodeo a la científica con una esfera de protección. Con tal Globo ella podría moverse libremente hasta distancias medias a la del arcosiano; si la joven superaba esa distancia entonces dicho efecto se acabaría.

La mujer agradeció cortesmente el gesto y se movió junto al trío.

Los 4 en las afueras miraban el escenario misero de su alrededor. Aparte de la carencia de lugareños en ese punto, las ruinas como edificios abandonados dominaban el panorama.

Raditz al tocar una de estas estructuras genero que colapsara y después solo fuese polvo.

**-Mi intuición me dice que aquí ocurrieron 2 posibles opciones. 1)Se los cebo la corrupcion y ahora todo se concentra en un solo punto o manos. 2Un cataclismo los mato a todos y ahora solo queda miseria. **Comento el hermano de Goku a sus compañeros, que aun observaban cada punto.

Yamcha de pronto cambio la dirección de su cabeza, al presentir débiles energías de un punto hacia el norte de su actual posición.

**-Raditz, hay energías en movimiento. Son menores a nosotros, así que no tendremos problemas para lidiar con ellos. Vamos! **Dijo el guerrero humano empezando su carrera. Opto por saltar en el terreno y dar rápidos para no ser detectados.

-**Enviare una pequeña esfera de energía cuando tengamos la mayor información.** Comento Raditz a los 2 restantes. Luego inicio el su carrera, optando por un vuelo bajo pero igual de rápido que los movimientos del humano.

Los aludidos prefirieron esperar adentro de la nave la señal.

* * *

Tan solo al acercarse los sonido aumentaban su intensidad y la energía disminuía. Su origen era de una de las pocas casas en pie, en la cual 3 sombras se veían moverse violentamente.

El dúo se acerco hacia un pequeño escondrijo para observar la escena con mayor claridad. Antes de tomar una posición de ataque debían saber a que se enfrentaban.

En el interior de la casa habían 3 Arlianos ; 2 de los cuales estaban torturando al tercero sin darle tiempo de respiro entre cada golpe. No se sabía como resistía tanto el ultimo puesto que su apariencia era mas vieja que sus verdugos.

Yamcha ante tal muestra, levanto su mano para prepara un pequeña esfera de energía. Pero Raditz le detuvo y con una breve señal, indico que el llevaría adelante la distracción. El humano entonces se quedo en su punto a la espera de dicha estrategia.

El guerrero aprovecho el estado débil de las estructuras para votarlas sin mucho esfuerzo, consiguiendo genero mucho ruido y polvo alrededor. Aquel sonido de la tortura pronto se vio interrumpido por la bulla producida a manos del saiyajin.

Los 2 atormentadores dejaron atrás a su victima para ver quien producía dicho sonido. Alertados tomaron sus armas y dejaron en el piso al anciano. Cuando abandonaron la casa en búsqueda del responsable de la distracción, entro el humano.

El arliano en un estado misero se asusto por la presencia del desconocido, pero el joven pronto aclaro que no tenia relación con sus atacantes. Tomo al maltrecho y lo deposito en una cama cercana.

-**Oh graciass a todooos los dioses al fin aaa..aalguien se acordó de nosotros. **dijo el extraterrestre con un tono adolorido.

-**No del todo señor, tan solo sus energías me dieron a entender que habían presencias en este lugar. **respondió el terricola.

-**Al fin el buen Freezeeer... entendió la situaación que pasábamos..y y nosss envío a sus mejores guerreros para acabar con el tiranoooo Moái. **Los ojos de la criatura brillaban de esperanza mientras comentaba.

El guerrero de la cicatriz tras escuchar ese comentario, mas bien se sentía pésimo por la ingenua creencia de la criatura. De hecho y por la info del sistema, el emperador galáctico les tenía preparado un destino peor que el reciente.

Penso en comentar la verdad del asunto, puesto que su sentido moral se lo exigía. Entonces tomando fuerza de voluntad, solo comento palabras en termino medio.

-**No del todo somos de su estandarte, pero venimos de una fuente cercana...nos puede decir que sucede en el planeta?**

Antes de escuchar nuevamente, decidió darle su semilla del ermitaño. Sería un error que estaba dispuesto a pagar en caso de necesitarla a futuro durante esta operación, pero no soportaba mucho la idea del esfuerzo considerable que estaba haciendo este ser por respirar y hablarle.

Si bien extrañado por el regalo del hombre espacial, el insectoide hizo caso a la orden de comérsela. Tan pronto fue mascada, sus heridas como cansancio y dolores cesaron.

**\- Gracias, me siento tan repuesto. ¿Como?, no saben lo ocurrido antes de llegar aquí?,** comento muy extrañada la criatura.

Yamcha nuevamente se vio obligado a mentirle, esta vez inventando: **-Sus sistemas de información no nos han informado de nada nuevo. Es como si estuviesen desactivados.**

**-Ya veo, debe haber sido maldito Moái que los desactivo para que nadie se entere de lo que esta sucediendo aca. Mi salvador, ahora que puedo hablarte sin problemas te contare:**

**Hace mucho tiempo que eramos gobernados por el buen Atla en una sociedad justa para los nuestros y como fiel vasallos, pagabamos religiosamente el tributo de nuestro recurso al gran Freezer. Sin embargo, el impostor y actual rey celoso como ambicioso como ningún ser vistos antes, quería todo de este planeta para el. Desde la hermosa Lemlia hasta las riquezas de cada lugar, las quería para el y su actual corte**

**Una cruenta guerra civil suscitada por el segundo acabo con todos los lugares, dejando solo la capital como principal esplendor y muestra de nuestro pasado. El resto se sumerge en ruinas y poblados fantasmas como errantes, puesto que aparte de la interminable sed de conquista es también un paranoico sin remedio. **

**Hace unos días mi hija,mi yerno y yo fuimos las únicos sobrevivientes de escapar de la capital. Caminamos durante días interminables, pero no sabíamos que estos 2 tipos nos seguían hasta que fue tarde. Yo me sacrifique para atrasar a estos 2 tipos y que ellos pudieran salvarse de la captura. Desde entonces me han estado torturando para revelar a donde fueron, pero yo no les dije nada.**

El anciano se levanto para comprobar el estado de sus articulaciones y respirar con tranquilidad.

El humano no se mostró arrepentido de su decisión al escuchar la historia del anciano. Iba a comentarle algo pero fue interrumpido cuando Raditz entro en el lugar , sosteniendo un mapa algo ensangrentado. Observo detrás de este y se veían los cadáveres de los soldados llenos de contusiones como heridas; sus espadas en cambio con polvo.

-**Que bien, gracias a ti por encárgate de los perros de Moái. **dijo entusiasmado el recuperado arliano.

-¿**Quien es el y que te dijo al respecto?,** pregunto Raditz mientras entraba al lugar.

-**No le pregunte su nombre pero me revelo que escapo de la capital junto a su familia. Me dijo en resumen que el planeta fue consumido por una guerra civil y un tipo saco al anterior rey, proclamándose a si mismo como soberano absoluto. Todo esta en la capital, dejando en la miseria total el resto de pueblos de este mundo. **

Aludido el nativo movió la cabeza y pensó. Al entender lo que probablemente querían ambos guerreros espaciales, dijo: **-Primero que nada me presento, mi nombre es Akolo. **

**Entiendo que quieren que les lleve a la capital, pero corro mas peligro de ser recapturado dado mis condiciones de viejo. Les propongo en cambio dejarlos cerca y darles una descripción detallada del cada lugar que recuerdo.**

**Además deseo encontrar a mi hija para evitar darle mayores preocupaciones. Que les parece?- **dijo confiado pero a la vez avergonzado, de pagarles con clausula a sus recientes héroes.

**-Esta bien no hay problema, es un buen respaldo a cambio de no dejarnos en las puertas. Yamcha, quédate cuidando al anciano mientras yo aviso a los demás, **dijo el saiyajin y salio hacia a las afueras.

Ubicado en un punto seguro, midió una distancia segura para alertar con una pequeña luz a la humana y el arcosiano. Al disponerla, disparo una débil pero luminosa energía que fue a dar un poco mas de 5 mts de altura sobre la nave.

Los aludidos llegaron al poco tiempo de ser alertados y Raditz le explico sobre el mapa como el anciano. Ambos recursos fueron aceptados por ser complementarios, uno fijo como el objeto y otro movible como dispuesto a dar detalles como lo era el hombre mayor.

En el camino y por indicaciones de cada instalación que recordaba el anciano, establecieron un nuevo plan. Este se dividía en dos partes:

1)El par humano-saiyajin se internaría en las mazmorras para liberar al anterior rey Atla y a si evitar demasiado caos, al presentar una figura digna de respecto. Pero irónicamente deberían primero atraer la atención hacia ellos

2)Mientras que el dúo humano-arcosiano se internaría en la área científico comunicacional de Arlia. Extraerían las informaciones de las afueras, incluyendo noticia; ademas rescatarían a los científicos en caso de necesitarlos.

Cumplidos ambos objetivos hablarían con el legitimo rey.

* * *

Cuando la ciudad ya se asomaba a lo lejos, el viejo nativo se despidió de todos y deseo suerte. El grupo siguió su camino hasta encontrar un buen punto en donde cada duo se dividiría hacia sus respectivos objetivos. Cuando uno terminara, le avisaría al otro ya sea con una bengala de ki o llegando junto a arlianos civiles.

El dueto de Yamcha y Raditz partió hacia la zona que estaba notificada de mazmorras y patio imperiales. Por otro lado, con un paso lento y con cierto sigilo Cooler partió junto a Bulma hacia las áreas tecnológicas y laboratorios de la capital. El primero estaba vestido como tapado con ropas de entrenamiento dadas por el maestro Roshi, sirviendo como un eficaz disfraz.

* * *

De por si ya al humano le daba mala espina el lugar muy complementado con esas nubes rojizas combinadas con grises. Los poderes que presentían eran variopintos de 500-1000, sus entrenamientos aunque sentía que le dejaban mas allá de los soldados de 500 no podría pasar de los 700.

El saiyajin por su parte presentía poderes pero de manera mas pobre que el humano, aun le costaba ciertamente dominar medir el ki ajeno. Si de todas manera algo acechaba por sobre sus expectativa de guerreros, no tendría mas opción que transformarse en Ozaru.

Ambos encontraron una oportunidad cuando 2 guerreros arlianos entraban a las bestias que usaban de transporte. Sigilosos se acercaron a los guerreros y atacaron a uno mientras, que el otro muy conmocionado no hizo nada para defenderse. Para evitar que la puerta cerrada usaron uno de los gigantes animales para bloquearla.

Sus pasos eran silenciosos y eliminaban a cualquier guardia o centinela que les veía. Hasta que no encontraran la prisión del anterior rey, no podrían ser efusivos en sus ataques puesto que los leales de Moái podrían ejecutar a Atlas al entenderlo como rescate.

Llegaron al patio de torturas en el cual estaba repleto de verdugos en sus plenas entretenciones.

La mente de Raditz pronto pensó en una buena estrategia para comenzar todos los actos al mismo tiempo. Es decir, el rescate y los fuegos artificiales.

Miro a su compañero humano y le pidió traer el cuerpo inconsciente de un vigilante sin meter ruido. El humano acato y busco el mas cercano, el cual trajo a su lado. Entonces indico que cuenta dijise 3, el saiyajin lanzaría el cuerpo e iniciaría un ataque furtivo para distraer a todo el conglomerado cercano. El terrícola tendría que irse a las prisiones en medio del caos, para traer al rey Atla y su séquito encarcelado.

Yamcha no estaba acostumbrado a este actuar pero lo reconoció como buena idea, así que espero paciente en su puesto.

El cuerpo fue lanzado y cayo en medio de una mesas donde comían gendarmes, las cuales se rompieron ante el peso muerto. Todo el mundo ahí quedo estupefacto buscando la explicación de aquello, y de pronto una serie de luces mas fuertes que las artificiales del lugar iluminaron todo.

Explosiones, caida de estructuras y heridos repletaron cada punto mientras que los soldados no sabían como reaccionar a l próximo asalto-

A la cuenta de 3, el saiyajin apareció en escena elevándose en el medio del patio para lanzar una versión ligera de su mejor ataque ***(Saturday Crash)** para eliminar a los arlianos mas fuertes y dejarle libre el paso a par. El impacto tras dicha ofensiva fue considerable consiguiendo el doble objetivo del dúo.

Mientras el humano corría para internase al calabozo, inicio la segunda parte. Una esfera de energía débil pero luminosa fue enviada hacia el sureste de los laboratorios según el mapa. Lo envió de esa manera para dar la impresión de que era un efecto colateral y no una señal.

A lo lejos dos figuran captaron su mensaje y comenzaron su travesía en un camino casi despejado de patrullas.

* * *

El humano internado en aquellos lúgubres escenario busco entre cada celda. Pero era una tarea dificultosa dada la extensión tremenda del lugar.

Y ademas cada vez que creía encontrar algún rastro del antiguo monarca, solo encontraba a rebeldes sin mucha idea y locos encerrados. Pedía a todos los dioses que dicho rey estuviese con vida, por que de lo contrario y con la liberación de opositores sin líder la cosa se pondría mas fea.

Se detuvo al pensar aquello de séquito, ya que era probable que no estuviese solo. Entonces enfoco su percepción en búsqueda de muchos ki pero en un punto similar.

_Eureka! _pensó cuando logro encontrar un conglomerado de poder. Se dirigió hacia el punto, ignorando los gritos de otros prisioneros pidiendo ser liberados primero.

Y en el lugar mas recóndito carcelario encontró a la otrora majestad de su planeta junto a su corte.

**-Majestad****,majestad es hombre del espacio. Vea su armadura, parece que Freezer se recordó de usted y envió ayuda. **Dijo Tawhiri el ultimo guardaespaldas vivo de Atla, al observar la llegada de Yamcha.

-**Bendito sean los demonios del frío y el soberano espacial Freezer. No te preocupes Lemlia, donde sea que estes cautiva, pronto volveremos a estar juntos! . Hombres preparasen para sacar el trasero de Moai de una vez por todas de este lugar!. **Anuncio Atlas mientras se veía entusiasmado alentando la moral de sus hombres.

El humano frunció un poco el ceño al ver repetirse el gesto de ingenuidad.

-**No venimos comandados por Freezer, pero si por un arcosiano y si lo rescataremos. Por favor tomen distancia, ya que abriré la puerta. **asevero el guerrero de la cicatriz.

Una pequeña energía empezó a rodear sus dedos, las cuales brillaron en las yemas especialmente. Se acerco hacia el doble cerrojo y lo rompio sin mas, dejando libre la salida.

-**Mi buen muchacho cuando termine esto hablaremos de como te pagaremos. **Prometió el ex rey mientras tomaba el hombro del joven como garantía.

**-No es conmigo con quien solo debe pactar, señor sino ademas mis compañeros. Ahora vamos, uno de ellos esta siendo de distracción para que ustedes vayan a una zona segura, y usted guie como una masa unida al pueblo Arliano. No queremos un baño de sangre innecesario o guerras civiles. **Afirmo el humano.

Sin mas sirvió de escolta para el grupo arliano real. En su salida, liberaron a mas opositores que tras ver a Atlas en libertad pidieron unirse.

Pasaron de ser una docena de personas a un centenar de ellos.

Al llegar a la salida del presidio y encontrarse el patio de torturas, Yamcha alerto a Raditz de un grito.

**-Bien bien, encontraste a su lider verdadero y ademas a una comitiva para velar por el. Ahora por favor esperen allá, puesto que los defensores traen a su mejor plato. **Dijo mientras señalaba primero el espacio libre de seguidores de Moái y después, de un lugar donde se acercaban un gran contingente de soldados, junto al falso rey y un ser con un tamaño descomunal.

**-¿Como?, debo protegerlos en caso de que ellos vengan por el monarca. **Declaro el humano mientras guiaba a la salida.

Pero el saiyajin le detuvo el paso a el únicamente.

-**Veras si bien puedo contra esa cuadrilla de combatientes, cosa distinta es el grandote feo que traen junto a ellos. Tiene bastante poder y a pesar de que estoy cercano a su rango de ki, un error que cometa yo y moriré. O peor aun para todos, me veré forzado a usar el Ozaru y no tengo de momento mucho control. Lo dejo en tus manos, voy a saludar amistosamente. **Comento y tomo nuevamente su posición elevada.

Libre de mas inhibiciones, preparo su versión mejorada del Saturday Crash la cual lanzo hacia el grupo de Moái.

Impactados y causando un pequeño terremoto que remeció por completo la ciudad, mucho soldados murieron y otros pudieron salvarse de su ataque como también salvar al rey. Este ultimo ordeno atacar y soltar al temible monstruo llamado Yetti.

Respiro un poco y se preparo, uniéndose en la posición elevada en donde estaba el hermano de Goku.

* * *

En otro punto y alertados por el primer aviso, entraron a paso moderado mientras los guardianes de los laboratorios dejaban atrás su puesto. Nadie se daba cuenta de la presencia del ser encapuchado y su acompañante la cual estaba rodeaba por una intensa esfera protectora.

Para entrar a dichas instalaciones, debían pasar por la zona comercial del lugar la cual estaba repleta por ser día de semana. Además el caos causado por el saiyajin conmocionados y con intenciones chismosas salieron junto a los guardias. Sin embargo era difícil pasar contra la corriente arliana que venían en contra de ellos.

El arcosiano recomendó a la humana correr lo mas rápido que pudiese entremedio de estos seres. Los civiles estaban mas preocupados del conflicto en las mazmorras que por estos forasteros.

Unos cuantos los observaron pero para cuando intentaron alertar los demás, tropezaban y se veían sumergidos en ese mar insectoide.

Pasaron por residencias lujosas para después encontrar el sector industrial. Aun debían correr bastante para aprovechar el tiempo, no sabría cuanto duraría el rescate del anterior monarca como el ataque en respuesta por ello.

Hubo un detalle en particular no captado por el hermano de Freezer, pero si que lo fue por la hija de Brief.

Esta denoto que si bien la residencia eran esplendores había ciertos puntos de ella que no estaba ecuánimes o bien se veían en estado ruin. Además de fuentes de energías que se veían avanzadas para lo visto por ella en la tierra, habían otras que eran del pasado ya que denotaban el uso de animales para su movimiento.

Hasta que ambos se detuvieron, sintiéndose perdidos. Bulma decidió sentarse en el piso tras correr como nunca en su vida, por otro lado Cooler se maldecía mentalmente a si mismo.

Pero de pronto sintieron un tumulto y se vieron obligados a tomar un escondrijo improvisado, para luego escuchar:

**-HEY ALGO PASA EN EL NORTE, DEJEN ATRÁS A ESOS CIENTÍFICOS EN EL COMEDOR. TENEMOS QUE RETIRAR A UN EXTRAÑO, EL CUAL ESTA CAUSANDO PROBLEMAS EN LA ZONA DE TORTURA. **Comento un vigía que salio de un edificio de apariencia pequeña. Sin embargo, de ella salio un centenar de Arlianos armados hasta los dientes.

Pasaron tan rápido como pudieron, dejando libre el paso.

**-Es nuestro momento, entremos. Debemos ir a paso ligero para no asustar a los científicos con nuestra presencia foránea.** Dijo Cooler casi susurrando a la humana.

Entraron a la pequeña puerta, de la cual al bajar por un sótano pudieron dar con el complejo de desarrollo científico como tecnológico.

Antes de que pudieran un paso mas adentro, un breve temblor remeció donde estaban poniendo en alerta al dúo como a los investigadores. Tan solo el arcosiano pudo saber de que se trataba al detectar la energía de Raditz. Su compañera se cayo pero no sufrió ningún daño, mas allá del pequeño susto.

Pero su sentido para detectar la exactitud del poder estaba disminuido gracias a la esfera protectora de Bulma. Esperaba en el futuro de las operaciones, encontrar alternativa a este sistema por que ya le encontraba sus falencias.

Ya parada y limpiándose el polvo de la caída la joven, indico que podian seguir.

Partieron en búsqueda de los dichosos comedores a ver si encontraban aun a alguien, si es que no temió y escapo a raiz del estruendo.

Los proyectos que veían ambos ojos en distintas áreas del lugar eran novedosos para la humana y con poco interés por el demonio del frío. Había de toda clase, desde biotecnología, botánica gaseosa hasta naves.

Pero nuevamente en varios de los generadores se observaba la presencia de energías alternativas del pasado.- _¿Acaso agotaron sus recursos? o no tenían técnicas para suplir todo su gasto?-_ cuando la paz se consiguiese, la humana tomaria parte para solventar su duda

En verdad, lo que buscaban los ojos del segundo era algún computador para ver que estaba sucediendo. Que estaba haciendo Freezer y por ultimo, si algo se sabía del otro objetivo de esta misión, ese saiyajin criado en la tierra el cual querían rescatar tanto los humanos como Raditz.

De una puerta salio se escucho un extraño ruido, como de metal contra metal rozando sin fin.

Cooler miro a Bulma señalando silencio con su dedo y que se ocultara tras el, para estar seguros al enfrentar a lo que allí se escondía. La mujer con algo de miedo, movió un poco la cabeza y respiro para cambiar ese temor a coraje.

Se acerco lentamente a la fuente de los ruidos, teniendo cuidado con sus pasos. Pronto se detuvo en una distancia media, cuando sonidos desesperados y guturales salían de ese sitio desconocido.

Los sonidos se detuvieron y entonces siguieron ambos el rumbo. En su mente, el arcosiano estaba barajando la posibilidad de usar la técnica de la familia, en caso de que ahí se ocultara un ser peligroso.

El dúo se ubico al lado derecho de una entrada. Cuando ambos estuvieron apegados a la pared, pudieron escuchar alguien pedir ayuda desde adentro.

Pudiendo ser una trampa, con la mano ordeno a la joven esperar en su posición. Aquella se quedo donde mismo estaba y con suma tensión mirando la escena pronta a desarrollarse.

Su compañero de la misión opto por usar la Cola para abrir las manecillas que estaban atoradas; así sus manos estarían libres para esperar defenderse. La manecilla cedió ante la fuerza puesta, 2 ventanillas puertas se dejaron ver y luego retrocedieron automáticamente hacia cada lado de manera vertical.

Usando su vista nocturna en búsqueda de algún interruptor de energía y lo encendió. Cuando las luces tomaron el lugar pudo ver que se estaba pidiendo ayuda. Entonces al no detectarlo como amenaza llamo a la joven humana para que viniese a ver.

La peliazul se acerco y entro. La persona estaba siendo ayudada por al demonio del frío dado que estaba en sillas ruedas, y una de las ruedas se había trabado con un cuchara rota. Agradeciendo el gesto a ambos y pregunto quienes era, a lo cual ambos se presentaron a medias. Era de un color casi morado por la edad y como algunos algunas partes de su cuerpo se veían menos infladas que las otras Arlianas.

**-Inas**, pronuncio su nombre y dijo que era la científica mas antigua del lugar ademas había servido al anterior rey. Su lealidad se mantuvo incluso en el reinado del impostor Moái,. Intentando llevar a adelante una insurrección junto a su equipo, no vio mas que el fracaso. Ademas como castigo y premisa para cualquier rebelión en aquella ala del imperio, fue torturada y mutilada de sus piernas. El resto de científicos de su rango como edad optaron por mantener silencio como la cabeza abajo.

De todas maneras sus compañeros mas jóvenes le apoyaban, pero intentaban mantener la distancia para no caer en el mismo destino al ser visto como entusiastas de la causa.

Para cuando se produjo el impacto, asustados pensaron que el falso monarca les llamaría y por miedo a sus vidas, fueron corriendo detras de los soldados. El furor fue demasiado, pero si conseguían llevarla a un punto seguro quizás escucharían.

**-No te preocupes Inas, nuestro camaradas están liberando al legitimo rey Atla. Tan solo necesitamos que nos respondas algunas preguntas en el camino. **Asevero Bulma mientras tomaba su silla y eran escoltados por por el arcosiano.

**-Por cierto de par a par en nuestra área global, ¿Por que hay sectores tan dispares en fuentes de energía?, **pregunto la joven mujer humana mientras cuando ambas se trasladaban por uno de los pasillos.

-**Moai es un estratega astuto pero como administrador**** de su imperio, da asco por su incompetencia. Tan solo nuestro grupo ha podido mantener en estado decente la capital, por ello prefiere castigarnos a matarnos. **Respondió la octogenaria al señalar nuevamente donde antes estaban sus pies.

Antes de salir del edificio, Cooler se saco su improvisado disfraz de camuflaje. Ya no habría mas necesidad de el, ahora que el clímax del suplantador estaban por acabar. Y las negociaciones estaban por empezar.

* * *

Los arlianos civiles vieron a su verdadero lider y lo siguieron. El les ordeno estar lejos de la peligrosa pero crucial como ultima confrontación contra el hurtador imperial, la cual la estaban llevando a mano el humano y el saiyajin.

El humano combatía con todo a su poder al resto del ejercito leal al usurpador mientras que el hermano mayor de Goku debilitaba todo lo que podía al terrible monstruo Yetti.

Moái inicialmente extrañado por como se colaron estos foráneos a sus tierras, pronto tomo la iniciativa de mando. Nadie le quitaría lo que había soñado y formado desde joven.

Yamcha se veía rodeado por aquellos seres , pero tenía la ventaja de que estos solo atacaban con espadas y nada más. Una vez desarmados eran pésimos luchadores cuerpo a cuerpo para la variedad de ataques y estilos de combate de el.

La bestia era peor que un Ozaru de alguien en su pubertad, puesto que cada paso o ofensiva destruía cada vez más edificios a su alrededor. Raditz tomaba notaba de aquello para prever el momento ideal del contraataque.

A lo lejos el trío procedente del laboratorio veía cada vez mas de cerca la batalla, pero primero querían dejar con plena seguridad a la científica nativa. Para después hablar rápidamente con el rey Atlas.

El guerrero saiyajin aprovecho la instancia para dar un golpe critico a la poderosas bestia, al dejar inutilizado uno de sus brazos. Ataco con 2 esferas adicionales y muy rápidas en la misma zona.

Ahora solo faltaba rematar su artimaña preparada.

Antes de que el monstruo intentara hacer algo como respuesta, tomo fuertemente el miembro malherido para proceder a extraer todo lo que pudo de el. Dejando sangre abundante por los pisos.

Yetti tan solo aulló de dolor con rabia, aumentando la destrucción caótica a su alrededor.

Sonriendo por el funcionamiento de su táctica, ahora enfrentaba a un monstruo mas debilitado.

Sin embargo el mismo mal afecto al dúo en ese momento, es decir, la sobre-confianza de ganar.

El guerrero de la cicatriz cambio su estrategia con el fin de lucirse al combatir a este séquito. En los primeros minutos funciono, puesto que cada vez quedaban menos hombres armados con aquellas espadas.

Pero un observador **Eloni** hallo el momento indicado para tomar por detrás al humano e incapacitarlo de sus extremidades.

Los arlianos en pie se acercaron dispuesto a atacar al incapacitado guerrero, mientras un ultimo intentaba sacar desesperado una espada atrapada en los escombros con el fin de matar al intruso.

Ahora con los papeles invertidos, el joven no sabía como escapar y retomar su ventaja perdida.

Raditz aun veía sufrir a Yetti, riendo al considerarlo tan bruto. Su risa rompía la monotonía del ambiente, pero acabo cuando se dio cuenta del estado de su compañero de misión.

**-Maldición! Yamcha , pero como tan tonto fuiste para caer en eso. **Grito. Luego ideó una forma de sacarlo del aprieto sin herirlo en el camino.

Miro por unos momentos a la bestia y pensó que era un momento ideal para prestarle apoyo al terrícola.

Soslayo de manera rauda las posiciones de los atacantes y contó mentalmente cuantos ataques de ki rápido necesitaría. Al ya saber la cifra inicio su ofensiva relámpago sobre cada uno de ellos.

Ignorantes de lo que se avecinaba seguían en su tortura. Poco a poco cayeron cuando fueron impactados, dejando libre al humano. El único que no fue atacado fue el tipo que intentaba destrabar la espada.

-**Ya la extraje muchachos, tengan a ese humano** preparado-Grito **Oroiti** entusiasmado por su logro. Empero, se dio cuenta de que era el último hombre en pie y seguidor de Moai.

Antes de que pudiese prepararse para vengar los caídos, fue desarmado y dejado fuera de combate por quien hace minutos pretendía matar.

El joven ahora respiro tranquilo mientras descansaba como revisaba el estado de su cuerpo. Cuando se percato de que solo eran lesiones menores, entonces levanto su pulgar en señal de que todo estaba bien al saiyajin.

Raditz sonrió devuelta. Pero de pronto, la expresión devuelta del humano cambio a una mas preocupada por algo sucedido atrás.

Para cuando pudo reaccionar el hermano mayor de Goku, fue muy tarde. La criatura usando su único brazo bueno tomo al saiyajin y lo aprisionó bajo sus manos, a lo dejando libre de los hombros hacia arriba. Empezó una tanda de cabezazos furiosos los cuales de ninguna manera fueron repelidos por el hombre pelo largo.

Cuando ya lo vio suficientemente atontado, lo lanzo de manera violenta al suelo. No tuvo tiempo para defenderse del mas letal ataque, en el cual la bestia atravesó uno de los pulmones.

Gotas de nerviosismo cayeron por la frente de Yamcha al ver que el hombre mas fuerte cayo, y ahora el sería el siguiente. No sabía la forma de llamar a Cooler para que este enfrentase al temible monstruo, puesto que aun sentía una diferencia considerable entre este último y el. Aun cuando fue mutilado por su compañero, seguía siendo considerablemente superior al humano.

_¿Que podía hacer para solucionar esta situación? _pensó desesperadamente.

Avanzando un poco, noto que su pie había tocado algo. Cuando miro debajo de este se dio cuenta que era una semilla del ermitaño.

El entro en cuenta de que cuando fue atacado por el ejercito insectoide, se debe haber caído en un movimiento involuntario. Detalle que estos tampoco denotaron durante la batalla y por eso nadie la tomo.

Tomo dicho objeto e ideo un plan distraer al engendro y proporcionarle la cura a Raditz. Un Kame Hame Ha fue su primera opción, pero la descarto por el tiempo que le llevaría cargarlo del todo. Entonces recordó su técnica culmine del último torneo de artes marciales.

_-De verdad que nunca pensé que la usaría en combate de nuevo, _se dijo a si mismo y rememoro en su mente, el combate en el torneo contra Kami.

Una esfera de ki perfectamente redonda se levanto cerca de Yetti y el malherido. **SOKIDAN-**Comento e inicio la acometida contra el gigante.

Las intenciones asesinas del endemoniado ser, se vieron detenidas. Una rápida bola le atacaba y se movía por distintas partes de su cuerpo, produciendo no solo dolor si no que ademas un profundo desequilibrio que le impidio seguir en pie.

El trío llego para ver los resultados. La peliazul grito al ver el estado del saiyajin, mientras que la anciana se veía atemorizada de ver el proyecto de Moai en las afueras de donde se le tenia cautivo. Cooler en cambio se mostraba ligeramente sorprendido del excelente domino y control que demostraba el guerrero humano al usar esa técnica guiándola con sus dedos.

Al volver en si tras l ofensiva letal del monstruo, un espasmo violento le hizo escupir sangre por su boca lo cual genero que abriera sus ojos.

Creyendo de lo peor cuando ya no viese tan nublado, en realidad se dio cuenta de un escenario distinto. Ya la criatura no arremetía contra el, mas bien , dicho ser estaba siendo asaltado por el ataque mas loco que hubiese visto en su vida.

Una especie de balón energético, que golpeaba y no perdía consistencia en cada punto donde hostigaba. Concentrando su sentido de ki, detecto que provenía del humano. _Demonios que tenían una variado arsenal de técnicas en ese planeta!_ pensó.

Moái al verse solo, intentaba con su gritos guiar al esperpento para que este pudiese librarse.

Yamcha al ver que era el momento perfecto, opto por reventar en la cara del ser su técnica.

Yetti cegado y mas enfurecido perdió el equilibrio, aplastando en el proceso al impostor. Estuvo un rato en el suelo intentando pararse, ya que su sangre del brazo cortado aun fluía y se esparcía por el piso.

El guerrero de la cicatriz voló lo mas rápido hacia el maltrecho saiyajin. Limpio de sangre la boca de este y luego pidió al casi inconsciente de que mascara la semilla, ya que le curaría de todas sus heridas.

Incrédulo pero sin mas opciones, comió dicho objeto. El efecto fue de inmediato cuando esta cruzo por la garganta, sanando todo incluso su letal lesión en el pulmón.

Ademas tras verse curado, sintió un considerable aumento de su poder. Ahora la brecha original entre este monstruo y el, era ampliamente superada por este ultimo.

Recuperado y sintiéndose furioso por la humillación, terminaría de inmediato este combate. Elevándose sobre la altura de la bestia caída y separando sus brazos pero apuntando en la misma trayectoria hacia este, uso su técnica ***Double Sunday**.

Tan un solo ojo del accidentado Yetti observo su cruento final. El ultimo bastión cayo y por fin la gente volvió a ver su amado como verdadero rey.

* * *

Atla agradeció profundamente a los 4 seres, que con su aparición fortuita salvaron a todos. Antes de cumplir con las demandas de estos, se reunió de manera breve con su novia Lemlia y después con su pueblo, que aclamaron tanto a el como a Inas y al cuarteto.

Decidido a complacer al Arcosiano en su pedido, se dirigieron los 7 a los laboratorios donde la científica mayor llamo a los técnicos del sistema comunicacional. Apoyados por las herramientas y baterías de Bulma pudieron reparar como disponer de nuevas fuentes de energía para el complejo además de la ciudad también.

Para cuando ingresaron al sistema imperial de noticias, se enteraron de:

1) Cooler estaba en condición de muerto. Su hermano Freezer juro públicamente buscar a los responsables y se hizo cargo del territorio de su hermano, los cuales ya había comenzado a cambiarlos a su gusto.

2) El dúo Vegeta y Nappa, tras su último interrogatorio para saber la ubicación de Raditz , escaparon. No sin antes destruir toda una base como planeta de Freezer. La recompensa por sus cabezas era impresionante.

3) El planeta de Arlia estaba en categoría de purgar a manos del imperio de los demonios del frío, por la falta de tributo de 2 años.

4) Cero información sobre Goku.

Las reacciones fueron diversas por los presentes al saber toda esta información.

Cooler estaba ahogado en una furia silenciosa por las cínicas acciones de su hermano.

Raditz no presto mucho atención al ex dúo saiyajin de élite. De hecho, aún seguía admirando y sintiendo el zenkai que había obtenido.

El rey Atlas se sentía pesimista al enfrentar una crisis mayor al usurpador. Cayó al suelo, mientras se preguntaba por qué sus dioses actuaban de esta manera con el pueblo y el. Inas y Lemlia intentaban consolarlo pero era inútil al entrar en una crisis de pánico.

Los amigos de Goku simplemente estaban desesperado por no saber realmente su paradero.

Cansado, el príncipe de la dinastía Cold decidió retirarse del lugar y del planeta. Con un breve "**vamonos**" comenzó su salida del edificio, aunque a paso moderado en espera de que sus compañeros salieran junto a el.

Pero al llegar a la salida no fue seguido por nadie, de hecho la escena era la misma del comienzo. Repitió su mismo mensaje, esperando romper la concentración de la pareja humana como el absorto saiyajin.

Siendo sacados de si, Yamcha y Bulma reaccionaron a su alrededor. Veían que la cosa aun era peor para quienes habían salvado de manera reciente. Observarob con compasión al pobre monarca que aun recuperando todo, estaba por perderlo de nuevo, incluido ahora el planeta.

_¿Que hubiese hecho su poderoso amigo?_, lo mas seguro pensaron ambos era que se quedase a luchar. Pero ellos no podían darse ese lujo de ninguna manera, tenían una misión que completar.

_¿Pero dejar solo a estos desamparados?, _realmente era una decisión difícil para quienes acostumbraban a ver mundo libres de estos problemas como tiranos.

La cola del arcosiano se movió hacia un lado, como forma de distraer su impotencia y hablar con su caracterizada tranquilidad. **-No hay nada mas que podamos hacer por ellos. El tiempo no apremia tanto,** dijo esperando convencer a los humanos.

-Satélites de Arlia en linea, esperando orden y monitarizacion de operadores manual- asevero una voz mecánica procedente de los computadores. La anciana entonces al ser la mas apta para ello, se movilizo en su silla de ruedas hacia dicho ordenador para configurar de acuerdo a tal como los tenían antes del periodo Moai.

Mientras aquello sucedía, los humanos se veían nuevamente ensimismado pero ahora abocados en un pensamiento. Tras un tercer "**vamonos**" de su camarada, estos respondieron con un "**Tengo una idea**" casi al mismo tiempo.

Con aquel furor demostrado por los terrícolas, todo el mundo presente presto atención incluyendo al demonio que quería retirarse. La majestad pidió ayuda a su novia para pararse y acercase a los humanos. El saiyajin salio de su propia admiración para poner atención en lo que pretendían los humanos.

Estos explicaron paso a paso, muy influenciados por palabra satélite. Su plan consistía en usar al planeta Arlia como estado esbirro del nuevo imperio de Cooler, que a la vez sería doble agente continuando en su entrega de tributos al imperio de Freezer. De esta manera, sus códigos para ingresar e informarse seguirían activos pudiendo por consecuencia espiar los pasos del segundo.

La idea convenció a sus 2 compañeros de equipo como a la científica nativa, pero no así a Atla quien temía por la peligrosidad de ser descubiertos y consecuentemente el castigo final.

El joven humano entonces pensó una solución rápida para el problema, pidiendo eligir a los 2 mejores guerreros disponibles del planeta. Sería ayudado en esta tarea por Raditz para conseguir mayor variedad en los estilos que adquirían los entrenados.

**-No tengo objeciones mayores contra su plan, pero debe ser llevado en tiempo limite. Corremos riesgos ambos grupos, si nosotros seguimos aca por mas tiempo, así que doy por límite 1 día y medio. **afirmó el príncipe de la dinastía Cold.

**-Gracias,gracias...pero ahora debo saber, que les podremos proporciona en agradecimiento, **pregunto el rey ahora sin muchos titubeos. El debía dejar atrás su falta de elección o bien le estaría dejando la cosa fácil a un futuro Moái o alguien peor.

-Su** majestad, hablo por mí en cuanto a requerir parte de su equipo científico como técnico. Nos sería de ayuda tremenda en cada operación y me aliviaría de carga. **aseveró la humana .

**-Por mi parte pido alguno de sus contingentes además de uno de los guerreros entrenados . Liberarían a Cooler y a mi de la presión por proteger a mi novia como también serían útiles en exploración. **dijo Yamcha

El siguiente negociador no tenía ninguna petición, entonces comento : **Tan solo saber la hora de la comida y en qué momento estará preparado el dúo que entrenaremos .**

Finalmente miraron al ultimo pero con igual importancia en el trato. Cuando llego su turno pregunto: **Que tipo de materia producían aquí? cuanto podrían aportamos para el viaje?.**

-**Cabinas medicas y su liquido curador, pero no se cuantos quedaran dado mi desconocimiento por el encierro- **respondió la máxima autoridad Arliana.

-**Yo puedo responderte eso con mayor información. Tenemos varias cabinas pero en desuso por la mala gestión energética del fallecido hurtador; en cuanto al segundo los tenemos encapsulados y en correcta refrigeración. Fue lo que mas resguardamos con nuestra vida durante el primer intento de rebelión. **La senior tecleo unos comandos en el computador, los cuales abrieron compartimientos de un salón cercano. En este ultimo, en una vitrina habían variadas capsulas de las referidas.

-**Bien, nos sera de utilidad. Pongamos manos a la obra. **Proclamo el arcosiano.

* * *

El esfuerzo fue repetido tal como en la tierra pero de manera mas reducida en tiempo. Pero ahora, habían conseguido revitalizar a Arlia como sus defensores y su pueblo, no era el mismo esplendor del pasado pero se le acercaba. Ademas se estaba comunicando con el imperio de Freezer, con el fin de servir al doble propósito encomendado. 

Tropas y científicos como técnicos comunicaciones subieron a la nave hibrida de Capsule corp. Bulma intento convencer a su reciente amiga Inas de unirse al grupo, pero ella considero que mas necesaria en el planeta que fuera. El primer grupo era compuesto en un numero igual de hombres como mujeres. El segundo solo estaba compuesto por hombres.

Folau fue uno de los 2 arlianos entrenados rapidamente y quiso ser le enseñaria al grupo nativo junto al duo humano saiyajin durante la travesía espacial. El era un guerrero de mediana edad que en espiritu se sentía joven como dispuesto para seguir luchando bajo los mandatos del verdadero y justo monarca.

Nuestro errantes subían de uno a uno al buque. Los humanos desearon su suerte en el porvenir de aquel mundo y el demonio del frio prometió a Atlas, futura ayuda cuando consiguiese el primero retomar su imperio.

La peliazul estaba anonada dando su ultima mirada al interior del planeta, cuando de pronto fue sacada de si por una llamada de su padre desde la tierra. De hecho ahora se daba cuenta de que habían varias de estas que no fueron contestadas debidos a los acontecimientos recientes.

Se apresuro a tomar el teléfono y hablar:

**-Padre, estuvimos ocupados en el planeta pero ya hemos terminado la operación aquí; es por eso que no respondí antes.¿ Que sucede?**

**-Realmente 2 cosas, pero por ahora que la noticia que nos urge mas contar es la del maestro Roshi. Te pasare con el, **expreso el doctor Briefs y paso el teléfono al susodicho.

**-Bulma soy yo. Primero debo saber, están los 3 contigo o no. De ser esto ultimo, llámalos por que tengo que preguntarles algo de suma importancia?. **anuncio serio y preocupado Roshi.

-**Espero que sea así; espérame unos segundos mientras los reúno. **Tras decirlo, llamo al resto por los parlantes internos de la naves.

Cuando el trío llego a la sala de comunicaciones, la mujer humana le dijo al mentor que comenzara.

Sin embargo en vez contar su problema, empezó con la duda derivado de ello:

**-Cual es el porcentaje de hibridismo de la raza de Goku?**

_Ya comenzaría con su bromas este vejete pervertido, mejor le cortara la comunicación , no estaba de humor o con fuerzas para aguantarlo-_ pensó la muchacha.

Yamcha se reía pensando que la pregunta era mas una broma elaborada de Roshi, que una realidad.

Pero Raditz dudoso y queriendo saber, se propuso a responder: **90% con seres humanoides o con base primate, con el resto es de 10% y solo con asistencia medica avanzada.**

Aquella información no fue del todo averiguada por el, mas bien aquello correspondía a una investigación de Nappa. El lo hizo con fines de un plan alternativo para enfrentar a Freezer, ya que al parecer( y por los datos obtenidos) los seres mestizos tenían un potencial intenso a desarrollar.

Con menos nexo pero igualmente interesado por el camino que pretendía llevarlo su otrora salvador, fue el siguiente en preguntar: **¿Que encontraste para que nos reunieras y preguntaras de manera tan especifica?. Acaso, alguien invadió recientemente y tenía tales características?.**

**-Verán con la partida de mi último aprendiz , me vi obligado a buscar a los antiguos amigos como conocidos de Goku. Si bien yo soy un maestro poderoso, no voy a poder solo con las amenazas tanto internas como externas de la tierra. Asi que fui uno por uno visitando e invitado para reunir a un grupo, entrenarlo y luego irme al ultimo bastión de poder, es decir la Torre de Karin junto al palacio de Kami.**

**Al llegar a la casa de la esposa de Goku, Chichi, me saludo e hizo pasar. Yo lo conte lo sucedido, de tu planes de rescatarlo y por último, mi idea de los guerreros. Se mostró triste y comenzó con un sollozo acompañadas de lágrimas sin descanso incluso cuando vino Ox Satan a consolarla. Tan solo se detuvo cuando apareció el hijo de ella y Goku.**

**No le di importancia al muchacho hasta que observe un detalle en particular, el cual era su cola. En ese momento y con relación al pasado de Goku como la cola de su hermano, entendí que los genes del niño se decantaron por la raza foránea.**

**De todas maneras quise preguntar para salir de mis dudas. Además tengo otra pregunta para Raditz o Cooler.**

El primer aludido no respondió, estaba absorto por saber de que era tío. De solo pensar como Kakarotto conformo familia y además expandió tanto el legado de su raza como de Bardock , le era emocionante. Mas le motivaba rescatar a su hermano para no regresar con malas noticias a su sobrino desconocido.

**-Este saiyajin quedo alelado por tu historia, asi que pregunta y veré si lo puedo sacar de su cabeza. **respondió el demonio del frío.

La pareja humana estaba alegre de saber que aun continuaba el matrimonio de su amigo con Chichi. Y ademas, de que ya estos habían tenido su primer ojo; se mostraban deseosos de conocer al pequeño.

-**¿Hay forma de detener al niño si usa la transformación?- **Consulto Roshi.

Un colazo de mediana intensidad en la pierna izquierda del hermano de Goku consiguió terminar con su felicidad. Miro enojado al arcosiano por ello, pero este ultimo señalo a la llamada del maestro para que le respondiera rápido.

-**Tienes 3 formas: **

**1) Destruir la o las lunas, ya sean naturales-artificiales. Estas ultimas surgen a partir de ki, así que su poder no aumentara tanto.**

**2)Cortar la cola. Es el medio mas extremo y puedes dejar sin el potencial de poder directo como fundamental de la raza. Una pequeña opción para ello y como no esta entrenado, es darle un ataque potente a la base. Cancelara la transformación y le dejara ****inconsciente**

**3) Si sabes de entrenamiento mental intenso, entonces puede que el muchacho se controle en su metamorfosis. En caso de no poder antes de ella, después puedes usar a seres con telepatía que estén cercanos al poder original del niño y tirar mentalmente atrás la orden primitiva de destruir.**

**Yo me controlo poco en dicho estado por que la fanfarrona élite nunca quiso enseñarme.**

Tras responder, también pensó preocupado por el destino de la tierra. Tanto por su familiar directo como por el nuevo.

**-Gracias Raditz, conozco a la gente perfecta para ello. Además yo también adelantare camino en el muchacho con mi entrenamiento. Por favor, cuídense y mantengamos actualizados de sus andanzas como cambios de planes. Intentaremos ayudar en caso de que lo necesiten. **

**Mucha suerte: Bulma-Yamcha-Cooler y Raditz. Esperamos todos acá por su pronto retorno junto a Goku.**

Un sonoro **"Adiós"** provino desde la tierra por parte del mentor, el doctor briefs y la señora Brief.

Nuestro cuarteto no tuvo mas dialogo entre si tan solo miradas. Sentía como pensamiento compartido de que mucho estaba sucediendo en tan poco tiempo y que a medida que mas avanzaban, les esperarían desafíos como peligros de mayor consideración.

Comieron los 4 en su comedor personal, para hablar de las nuevas estrategias así como planetas a visitar. Ahora con el espionaje Arliano no estarían dando pasos en falso en planetas de Freezer.

Finalizada su comida e iniciado el abandono del planeta, cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo lugar y grupo para trabajar.

* * *

**Un capítulo largo que tiene por motivo evitar extender mucho una trama de este tipo y presentar lo justo acá. También como recalque al principio, es para plantar detalles de importancia a futuro. El próximo capítulo aunque mas corto, es de tónica o igual importancia tanto para nuestro grupo como el terráqueo(spoiler gratuito XD).**

**Ahora ,¿que hay de los nombres Arlianos usados?. Pues bien como solo tenía de referencia por el anime los siguientes: **Atlas-Moai-Lemlia y Yetti , **vi que no tenían mucha relación como si lo hay en la familia de Bulma o con los saiyajines.**

** Para solucionarlo, me fui por la linea del nombre Moai el cual respondía a un origen polinesio, en especifico a la etnia Rapanui(Isla de Pascua,Chile,Océano Pacifico). Pero enfocándome mas en la raíz principal.**

**Por ello este es el significado de cada nombre:**

**Akolo:**_ Valla_

**Tawhiri: **_Tempestad_

**Inas:** _La mujer de la luna_

**Oroiti: **_El lento de piernas_

**Eloni:** Alto

**Folau:** _Viaje_

Los nombres como su significado fueron extraídos desde esta pagina web: nombres/nombres-de-origen-polinesio.

**En cuanto a las técnicas usadas por Raditz, son el nombre del doblaje estadounidense como juegos. Las vi como mas apropiadas de usarlas y escribirlas así; les dejo a cual ataque hacen referencia.**

**Saturday Crash**:_ Técnica de ki usada por este para destruir el Kamehameha y Makankosappo._

**Double Sunday: **_Técnica de ki con la que ataco a Piccoro y Goku. Destaca por mutilar el brazo al namekiano tras verse impactado con la explosión._

**Ultimo cosa que tengo que decir, es que tratare de traer dicho capitulo durante este mes si es que otras cargas acdemicas me lo permiten. De lo contrario, sera a finales de este o inicios del mes de navidad. Además, estaré respaldando por otros medios este ff por que nunca esta demás. Una vez hecho lo anterior, dejare los links en el primer capitulo.**

**Sin mas que decir,**

**Saludos!.**


	10. Merced & Voluntad

**Merced & Voluntad**

* * *

**4**** meses después del secuestro de Goku y Piccoro**

* * *

Freezer apreciaba como su imperio se seguía extendiendo gracias a las nuevas incorporaciones de Cooler. Que a luz publica, el las administraba mientras se investigaba la muerte de su hermano en extrañas "circunstancias". Pero que en la oscuridad tan solo el llamado emperador del universo sabía la certera realidad.

Además de el, estaba la otra persona que la había ayudado bajo un favor. El antiquísimo mago Babidi era esa tal persona, quien fue el primero en cumplir su parte al suministrarle guerreros con el "Maniac of Purplish" asi como una porción personal de este veneno.

El origen de esta sustancia se remontaba a las guerras contra Heran, como un formato proporcionado por la naciente civilización Tsufur en combinación con el conglomerado del planeta Popol a los valientes guerreros que combatieron al primer grupo. Encontrar rastros de ella así como cuerpos que la soportaron la aplicación de estas en sus cuerpos era difícil mas nunca imposible.

Lo bueno para el es que tanto los guerreros como el planeta fueron purgados rápidamente por las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, para no dejar rastro del indirecto fratricidio. La otra dosis la tenia guardada en las instalaciones científicas de su gran nave, a la espera de utilizarlo si se padre le daba problemas.

Cuando la noticia se expandió y le proporcionaron los territorios, entonces viajo a la tierra para reclamar al saiyajin perdido.

En verdad desconocía sobre este cuarto insecto y mono que se había alejado de sus garras, pero por aviso del mismo Babidi le saco de ese planeta atrasado donde vivía. Ahora el exiliado junto a un namekiano eran transportados en una celda de la nave.

Movió un poco la copa con vino para luego tomar un trago lento.

Ya que hablando de esas razas, habían surgido unos pequeños problemas.

Primero no tenía noticias del destino del mequetrefe de clase baja llamado Raditz, luego los simios superiores del primero se daban a la fuga del imperio no sin antes causar problemas;

Por otro lado estaba el avance del reino nómada de ese tal Namek llamado Slug. Según muchas informaciones de sus mejores espías, el sería nada menos que uno de los pocos Supernamekianos sobrevivientes a la gran catástrofe de su planeta natal.

Además surgían ciertos misterios menores, los cuáles investigaria cuando tuviese mas tiempo disponible. Por ejemplo: planetas con variada y exótica fauna, que de un día para otro todo desaparecía y solo quedaban troncos de gran tamaño con aspecto misero.

No hace falta decir que esto había arruinado unas cuantas transacciones, pero el sabía de que aun no podría investigar mientras hubiese amenazas mas grande con cuales lidiar.

El vino de su copa se acabo antes de terminar sus reflexiones.

_Demonios_!, a veces le gustaria que todas estas dificultades fueran tan fáciles como beber estos licores, con no estar que recurriendo a usar su poder y ni menos las transformaciones.

* * *

Despertó en un lugar tan ajeno para el, que incluso pensó en primera instancia estar muerto. Pero cuando vio a su rival junto a el, supo que aun seguía vivo.

Su mente hizo síntesis de lo sucedido. _La reunion de los idiotas amigos de su némesis- Un extraño ejercito extraterrestre los ataca, buscando capturar a Goku- Matan al grupo terrícola y se ve forzado a unirse- Ambos asesinan a casi todos los soldados, con excepción del cabezon amarillo , el cual los noquea sin vacilación._

Concentrando su lectura de ki, se sorprendio por la cantidad de firmas de energia que habitaban esta especie de nave. Algunos pocos de ellos, superaban ampliamente el poder del tipo que los capturo.

Pero ademas hubo otra cosa que aparte de sorprenderlo, le hirió en lo mas profundo de su orgullo.

No supo como sucedió, pero al parecer su archienemigo tenia mas poder que él en este momento.

Gruño de furia; juro que si salían ambos de esta situación, entrenaría el triple para superarlo.

Sin embargo dislumbro que aquello le daba ventaja para salir de la celda en donde ambos estaban atrapados. Si despertarba Goku de malas, este aumentaria su poder y podrían eliminar al incauto que les vendría a vigilar.

El denoto algo de suma importancia en la perdida reciente. Estos seres no captaban el ki como si lo hacian los terrícolas o él; mas bien dependian de unos extraños aparatos sujetados en una de las orejas.

Tomando con sus manos la cabeza del insconciente hombre, aplico una tecnica del tipo mental para cumplir con dicha ilusion. Realmente nunca supo el origen de ella, pero sabia aplicarla como si fuese natural de su ser.

Presintiendo a Un soldado acercándose a la probablemente vendría a torturarles.

Entonces se vio obligado a poner mayor enfoque como rapidez en su artimaña.

Funciono cuando se dio cuenta de como la expresion de los cerrados ojos del hombre, se tornaban en una furia similar a cuando Ten Shin Han murió.

La puerta se abrió revelando a un tipo con apariencia de rana combinada con murcielago.

Cuando vio al duo, sonrio y dijo:- **Hola soy Goose y hoy día todos gozaremos con mi primer tortura. Sientensen honrados de esta sesiom de introducción.**

"_Ni eso alcanzaras a disfrutar, intento de boconeria rastrera"-_Penso Piccoro para luego reir orgullosamente.

Los ojos de Goku se abrieron de cuajo y un puño se formo casi de inmediato, el cual impacto en el pecho del soldado.

No tan solo lo mato en el acto, sino que además le impulso casi volando hacia la muralla de metal frente a la puerta de la celda.

-**¿Que paso?¿Donde estamos?**-Dijo su rival, mientras se sobaba la cabeza tras el violento despertar.

**-Fuimos capturados y en cuanto a lo segundo, no se con exactitud. Solo sé que estamos en una nave en movimiento, con una gama de poderes de todo tipo- . **Respondió mientras sacaba con cuidado su cabeza hacia afuera de la puerta, para ver si no venían más guardias.

Goku se apresuró a acompañarlo.

El hijo de Daimaoh le miro devuelta y entonces preguntó: **-Tenías algún conflicto con estos tipos?-**

**-No,ninguno. Ni tampoco mis amigos parecían tenerlos contra ellos cuando avanzó el primer grupo- **Respondió.

El doloroso como agrio recuerdo de ver morir a casi todos sus amigos, le hacía enfurecer cada fibra de su ser nuevamente.

Sin embargo Piccoro se giró hacia el y le puso una mano en su hombro. frunció el ceño y comentó: **-Guardate la rabia si quieres salir de aquí.**

**-Todos estos sujetos no saben detectar nuestro ki sin ese objeto que portan en una de las orejas . Aquello es nuestra única manera de pasar desapercibido hasta hallar algún mequetrefe civil que podamos amenazar para que nos ayude a escapar-.**

La razón estaba en manos de su otrora enemigo; había que usar la cabeza en este caso.

Ambos salieron con el máximo silencio entre sus pasos. Además mantenían al mínimo su ki por si las moscas.

El primero se acercó al cadáver y extrajo su armadura. Reviso para ver si había algo de utilidad dentro de ella, pero no encontró nada más que un interior hueco compartido con una tela negra de semi combate.

**-Toma y pontela. Yo no vi a soldados remotamente similares a mi, pero si vi a humanoides. Quizás puedas pasar desapercibido- **ordenó el demonio a su compañero terráqueo.

A pesar de ciertos resquemores sobre el ultraje a obsisos, acato. El traje le quedó casi a la medida.

Los considerados mas poderosos de la tierra ahora corrian silenciosos por los pasillos de circunferencia.

Estos estaban moderamente habitados por seres cercanos a su poder minimo , pero que no eran habilidosos en batalla como ellos.

El resto tan solo eran médicos y técnicos del lugar, los cuales tenian un poder casi similar al de un humano común.

Un problema se veía en el horizonte y era nada menos el poco conocimiento que tenían de alguna tecnología presente y en particular. Por ello su búsqueda se tornaba con mas dificultad de verse atrapados nuevamente.

Piccoro entonces detecto un pequeño conjunto de ki muy pequeños en una habitación.

Hizo pasar a su adversario primero, con tal de evitar que los ocupantes entraran en pánico por su presencia.

**-Goku quédate en la puerta y vigila- **Este ultimo busco la mejor posición para atacar en caso de peligro.

Agarro a un pequeño profesional desde su armadura y se posiciono al centro de la sala. -**Tan solo lo dire una vez, asi que quiero respuestas o me veré obligado a dejar un charco irreconocible de moretones en sus cuerpos.¿ Donde estamos y como podemos salir de aquí hacia nuestro planeta?. **

-...-Los seres de diversas razas que balbuceaban palabras carentes de significado.

El hijo de la familia de la maldad se impacientaba y fruncía mas el ceño.

Entonces uno de los integrantes decidio hablar: -**Tu..Tu eres un namek,namekia, nameKIANO .que hacia tan lejoss?-**

**Que me acabas de decir?** le respondió. No sabia si era un hecho,un insulto o alguna palabra foránea para referirse a el.

**-Eeeso, si un namekiano. quizas unnn sobreviviente a la gran cataclisssmo de Namek. **Comento otro ser que se trataba de esconder detrás del primero técnico.

Aquella información extraída del miedo ajeno no tenía tintes de ser mentira. Pero si que era reveladora como yuxtapuesta al conocimiento que el albergaba y que compartía con Kamisama, su otra mitad.

_¿Tendría relación entonces que también lo secuestraran al ser extranjero de la tierra_?, en dicho caso:_¿ se habrán llevado también a su otra mitad_?.

Su compañero terricola se tensiono al detectar una grupo de ki muy cercanos a la celda que habian ocupado.

-**Piccoro date prisa, ya deben haber descubierto el cadaver del guardia. **Comento y se apronto mas en caso de tener que batallar en este espacio tan pequeño

"**Demonios!, tan solo díganos como salir de ****ACA!**".grito furioso.

-**Noosotross somos tecnicos de generadooores de energía para la cafetería.**

**Pero si quierees salir , tienes que ir al último piso de la nave. Ahi encontraras los pods y a los sujetos que te pueden ayudar a eligir la ubicacionnn .**

**Para bajar solo tienes que ir corriendo en angulo curvo.** -El pequeño cayo ante tal presión como valentía de responderles a estos peligrosos prisioneros.

Con la información ambos decidieron partir. No sin antes dejando distraccion en el camino, dañando todo lo que consideraron mediamente peligroso para el movimiento de la nave.

* * *

**Señor Orlen, los prisioneros de Lord Freezer han escapado de su celda y estan creando caos en su salida!. **Informo su primer suboficial de su propia décima personal a través del scouter.

-**Prepare la unidad soldado, yo los recapturare. **-Comento Orlen y se dispuso a ponerse su armadura.

Lamento el error de dejar a cargo al novato de _Goose_ en la tortura.

_A los nuevos siempre hay que estar vigilando por que en este ejercito se es muy propicio a morir de confiado o estupido_. Una acotada y rauda reflexión del alienigena amarillo.

Su actuar ante el presente error seria raudo. No quería perder los nuevos beneficios por estupideces o novatos incompetentes.

En menos de 5 minutos, el militar que el ordeno, consiguió reunir a otros 9 hombres en torno a el para cumplir con la recaptura.

* * *

Nuestro dueto terráqueo corría tan rápido y alerta a medida que descendían dando vueltas en la estructura tipo caracol de la nave.

Sus corazones latían con la misma intensidad de su desesperación.

_¿Tantos poderes y algunos de ellos con grados totalmente altos, desconocidos de alcanzar por medios normales?,_

_¡ No hay motivos para quedarse aquí!._

Finalmente llegaron ambos a la última zona, reconociendo las características informadas por los civiles. Decidieron retomar su anterior rutina con estos seres para que cooperaran en la fuga.

Confundidos y atemorizados por el habitual trato del ejércitos a estos operadores, comenzaron a trabajar rápidamente con los pods.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa ligera al saber que su plan iba por buen camino y pronto estarían en casa.

Sin embargo, esas sonrisas descendieron cuando denotaron la bulla de pisadas ordenadas. Era obvio que se acercaba un pequeño peloton a detenerlos; además detectaron el ki del guerrero que los derroto en la tierra.

Antes de que los operarios se dieran cuenta del engaño, fueron atemorizados y persuadidos por el hijo del demonio a que terminaran con la tarea.

Goku se concentro para evitar daños en el paso de la técnica que preparaba. De lograrlo, su Kame Hame Ha no dañaría nada que afectara a la nave y mataria a la escuadra que se acercaba.

El primer paso se concreto y la energía fluyo por sus manos. Entonces siguo al segundo paso, moviendo en un trayectoria curva por donde antes recorrió el duo.

**-Oh, que es esa bonita luz?. Nooooo, dios, noooo!- **

**-IIIDIOOO...!-**

2 voces fueron las que se oyeron antes del impacto del proyectil.

Luego vinieron alaridos y gemidos de dolor de los que sobrevivieron. Ya que del grupo de 11: 9 poderes desaparecieron, 1 fluctuaba y la ultima aunque descendio ligeramente se estabilizo con el paso de los segundos.

**"1 POD LISTO PARA VIAJE DE 4,5 MESES LUZ DE LA TIERRA.**

**2POD AL 55% DE COMPLETAR SU OPERACION Y ESTAR LISTO"**\- Anuncio una voz computarizada desde los parlantes.

El paso se volvió constante por el pasillo pero solitario, a pesar de que todavía el corredor estaba invadido por el humo.

**-Debe ser el mequetrefe que nos venció en la tierra. Pero ahora el esta en una posicion mas desventajosa que la nuestra, dado que podemos amenazar con explotar algo de importancia para este transporte o bien podriamos ganarle entre ambos, por que ahora ya no esta tan lejos de nosotros en cuanto a rango de ki- **asevero Piccoro a Goku.

Su rival acato y señalo que ambos se acercaran hacia la pista de expulsion de los PODS. El primer pod estaba listo, pero ninguno de los 2 lo tomo al saber de que el soldado podría hundir como destruir antes de que tuviese la oportunidad para la fuga.

-**Ustedes malditos ****imbéciles , ¿no podían quedarse tranquilos en su celda?.**

**No debí enviar al novato a suplirles tormento, para lo próxima lo haré yo mismo y con la mas extrema** **crueldad- **manifestó una voz proveniente desde la entrada del corredor.

Cuando el humo se disperso de la presencia del tipo, se dejo ver que era Orlen.

Ahora desprovisto de armadura, ya que esta le había protegido del impacto a un nivel mas interno. Pero en el exterior de su cuerpo se denotaban marcas de quemadura considerables.

Se retiro la ultima pieza que aun quedaba de su rota coraza.

A diferencia de su primer combate contra el par, esta vez lo fue con todo.

Los terrestres al presentir esto, se alejaron en último momento. Aquello les dio tiempo para elegir su próximo movimiento pero por otro lado, enfureció mas al combatiente.

El sentía desmoronarse sus nuevos beneficios con este pequeño incidente.

Goku le presento combate a media distancia privilegiando mas el uso de esferas de energía que batirse en lo físico.

Piccoro reforzó con la misma estrategia, pero además agrego con ataques furtivos a la instalaciones como computadores ajenos al sistema de salida de la nave.

Los esfuerzos daban sus frutos, ya que el soldado tenia que reforzar el doble sus intentos para atacarlos.

-**2 POD ESTADO AL 85% DE COMPLETAR PARA INICIAR DESPEGUE- **La voz monótona y fría informo, siendo casi avasallador con el ensordecedor ruido de la batalla.

Un respiro surgió en el horizonte para los terráqueos.

Orlen también se detuvo a pensar. Las disyuntivas se aclararon y entendió que debía entonces llamar a un asesino silencioso como eficaz.

Ya que si bien podía derrotar a los prisioneros, en el proceso terminaría por destruir algún conjunto tecnológico de prioridad.

La captura era un escalón más lejano como solución.

Agarro a unos de los pocos técnico capaces de reaccionar a órdenes, a pesar del miedo. Cuando lo tuvo frente a frente ,dijo : **-Envia un código de operativo al general Zarbon. Explícale que estos sujetos necesitan ser suprimidos sin comprometer el viaje.-**

El funcionario acató nervioso y envío el aviso. Con el paso de unos segundos fue respondido con la pronta presencia del militar solicitado en el lugar.

_Ese cobarde! _pensó con furia Piccoro.

**"2 POD; ESTADO AL 97 % PARA SU DESPEGUE."**

Los sentidos del héroe de la tierra ya percibían una fuerza considerable moviéndose hacia donde combatían.

Pero su tiempo de respiro fue acotado. Un desesperado Orlen se acercó rompiendo la frontera física.

El primer golpe lo recibió de lleno , pero sintiendo menor daño que antes. Con el segundo combo del combatiente lo interceptó y por fin pudo contraatacar.

La lucha cuerpo a cuerpo era igualada. Pronto de intensificó cuando ambos batieron sus fuerzas en un agarre a las manos del otro.

Piccoro sentía cada vez más cerca el gran ki.

Tendría que entonces actuar rápidamente para separar al enemigo foráneo y darle salida a Goku.

Una lluvia de esferas de energía cayeron sobre Orlen. Las primeras de estas impactaron sobre su cara, dejándolo temporalmente ciego .

El terrícola aprovecho para asestarle golpes en el abdomen.

Iracundo y no queriendo lidiar más , se defendió desviando con una mano los próximos proyectiles, sin importar donde explotarán . Con la otra, tomo violentamente el brazo derecho de Goku y lo dislocó.

Este último cayó al suelo, pero aún consciente a diferencia de la última vez. Trato de calibrar su brazo pero el dolor momentáneo se lo negó.

El hijo del demonio se apronto en la ayuda, usando su elasticidad de brazos. Para no perder el tiempo , agarro a su archienemigo de la tierra y lo depósito en el primer pod.

Dicho objeto al recibir este nuevo tripulante, lo adapto al estado de salud de su nuevo ocupante y le inserto la máscara de gas hibernatorio.

Una breve dosis para la relajación. En despegue se soltaría la mayor porción.

"**2 POD ESTADO AL 100% , LISTO PARA DESPEGUE"**

La gota de sudor de Piccoro desapareció tras escuchar este anuncio.

Ambos escaparían devuelta a casa y entrenarían para evitar ser recapturados en el futuro.

Podrían ser ayudados con los amigos de Goku si es que estos también querían venganza o defenderse de estos foráneos. Las esferas del dragón lo permitirían.

Se acercó al segundo POD.

Pero no supo cómo Orlen consiguió acortar las distancias. Sobre todo ahora que más aquejado se veía con anterioridad, teniendo solo vista de un ojo.

**-Tu Basura!, eres culpable de todo esto. Nunca debi darte como valor un buen saco de boxeo, no eres solo más que rata problemática- **comento el soldado con un tono exacerbado .

Piccoro tomo una distancia entre el y la nave , para evitar el daño a esta con lo que sea que ese furibundo cabezón lanzará.

El combatiente solo lo miro extrañado.

Entonces el hijo del demonio Daimaoh comenzó una tanda interminable de rayos como esferas de ki.

Los proyectiles pillaron tan desprevenido a Orlen, que este iracundo las desvío sin pensar en las consecuencias.

La furtividad como desviación terminaron asesinando a casi todos los técnicos del lugar. Impávidos por su participación en tan cruenta batalla, no eran capaces ni siquiera de moverse.

Un último rayo condeno el lugar. Explotó en la misma computadora que controlaba las direcciones de destino.

BOOM! \- el sonido los detuvo en su lucha. después vino un incendio.

El lugar se volvió un caos tecnológico, al fallar todo. Una nueva ruta se visualizo en el monitor y los parlantes sin éxito intentaba informar los caracteres extraños.

Orlen ardía más en furia y no le dejaba lugar a respiros.

Piccoro ya no tenía tiempo de esquivar y se habían aligerado las oportunidades para contraatacar.

Un último técnico que aún seguía inconsciente, se acercó a la computadora central para informarse y resolver lo ocurrido.

Como prioridad eligió saber la ruta del primer pod. Su cara de estupor fue grande al leer el destino: **7RA FRO VI .**

Por todos los medios quiso recomponer el error. Pero ya no había nada que hacer, sobre todo momentos después que la computadora cedió a todo e imploto.

Una nueva nube de humo tomo el lugar.

La ceguedad retomo el ojo de Orlen. Sus golpes se tornaron desesperados.

"_Es el momento!_ ", pensó Piccoro.

Junto todas sus energías en su puño, con el cual asestó un violento golpe en la mandíbula inferior de Orlen.

El soldado cayó al suelo, perdiéndose de la vista por el humo.

Piccoro ensangrentado como agotado pero satisfecho, emprendió con rumbo al 2° pod.

Llegando a la pequeña nave está emitió un breve sonido, tras la apertura como descompresión.

Un soplido de sus labios fue la culminación de lo feliz que se sintió al sobrevivir.

Arrastrando su cuerpo hacia dentro,apenas pudo posar la mitad de el.

Sus sentidos se relajaron tanto que no pudo presentir a tiempo el serpenteo del soldado, el cual agarro su pierna.

El agarre fue para sostenerse y apoyarse después en la superficie de la puerta del pod.

La expresión en los ojos del hijo del demonio, eran de la mismísima incredulidad. La expresión en los de Orlen , oscuros como psicópatas y iracundos en límite.

Levantó su brazo menos dañado y lo puso entre el fin del abdomen e inicios del pecho.

Goku ya presentía lo que ocurriría , pero no sabía cómo escapar de la navecilla. Además la luz de las estrellas se abría a paso cuando las rendijas del lugar se separaron para dar paso libre al despegue.

Dentro de la mitad malvada de Kami, ya no quedaba más energía que gastar. Y en caso de que lo hubiese, dejaba 2 escenarios seguros:

1)La muerte .

2) Inconsciencia.

**-ADIOS- **una potente llamarada de lo surgió de la mano del soldado. Aquella destruyó casi todo el tronco de Piccoro, matándolo en el acto.

Antes de morir, sonrió. "_Si al menos el asesino de su padre no moria en sus manos, fallecería en la misma tierra que este"._

Después, su cuerpo se desplomo sobre el suelo soltando sangre por los bordes no quemados/cauterizados por el ataque de ki.

* * *

_"NO,NO, MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN, MALDITO!_. fueron los pensamientos de su rival terráqueo al observar la muerte.

Momentos entre la salida del pod desde las entrañas de la nave y la completa hibernación después de ello, se sintió triste como furioso por todos estos tipos.

Por culpa de ellos: No vería de nuevo a sus amigos por la inhabilitación de la esferas de dragón.

Por culpa de esta organización: La tierra se quedaría sin Kami ni protector.

Y por último, por culpa de ellos: no podría retomar su combate contra su archirrival. Además no sabría si este en verdad había to mado un camino distinto al de su padre.

El hecho de que lo salvará hace unos momentos atras, era una prueba contundente.

Todo quitado de Raíz . Sobre todo lamento cuanto tiempo tomaría en retornar en la tierra y ver a su amada familia como el resto de amigos que aun estan vivos.

Su Última vista fue la gran y extraña nave de la cual fue prisionero durante un tiempo junto a su rival.

Después, un intenso sueño invadió cada fibra de su ser y tuvo que rendirse.

_"El salvador de la tierra era tragado por los misteriosos confines del universo como el destino"_

* * *

La sangre morada del namekiano le rodeaba sus pies. pero él estaba más preocupado por el escape del Saiyajin.

Activo los sistemas de emergencia para evitar que fuese un caos mayor el lugar por la succión proveniente del espacio.

Cada vez más lejos, el pod se cernía en el universo hasta que desapareció. Sus ojos entonces bajaron para pensar como explicaría ésto.

**-Y ahora que haré, que le diré al Gran Freezer?-**

**-Si yo también me pregunto lo mismo.**

Antes de que pudiese ver el origen de la voz que respondió, sintió como una mano le atravesaba uno de sus pulmones.

Para cuando se dio vuelta, vio que dicho atacante era nada menos por quien había pedido ayuda. Zarbon.

**"Pe.P..er...pero por...q...que?- **comento. El sentía escapar la sangre con la abertura creada por el guardaespaldas.

**-No es ataque a muerte. Más bien es tu castigo inicial; te llevaré a que curen y luego el gran Freezer se encargará de tu destino- **tras finalizar su respuesta, retiro su mano.

Orlen cayó al suelo.

Un grupo de soldados miro al androgino luchador en espera de sus órdenes.

El se limpio la sangre del soldado y los miro. Entonces ordenó:

**1)lleven a la basura fracasada a un tanque de curación.**

**2) Traigan a bomberos para que apaguen los incendios y cierren cualquier agujero que dañe el viaje de la nave.**

**3) Cuando el escenario sea estable, llamen a mis técnicos para que evalúen daños más in ternos y reparen lo que puedan .**

Al unísono el escucho un : **Si Señor!.**

* * *

Kamisama sintió lentamente esa desconexión con su otra parte. El destino fatídico de Piccoro Jr estaba replicandose en el suyo.

Pronto todo su ser comenzó a parpadear. De nada le servía aferrarse a su cetro , ya quedaba poco tiempo.

Pero nada de esto el quería al ver el actual estado de la tierra. Gero y Wheelo eran bombas de tiempos, las cuales a medida que avanzaban los meses movían más rápido sus manecillas hacia su estallido.

El paisaje humano con la nueva tecnología de los extraterrestres que se aliaron con Bulma y Yamcha, se veía prometedor para el objetivo de defensa. Sin embargo, el veía como las ambiciones y corrupciones se acercaban a quienes trabajaban en los modelos de armadura y naves; jefes de regiones y personas con nexos terroristas.

Y si no bastaba con ese peligro entre sus filas y los científicos megalómanos , estaban las amenazas desconocidas del espacio exterior.

-**Kam**?** Kamisama!. Que le sucede a su cuerpo?-** su leal guardián dejo sus actividades para intentar afirmar al Dios.

El dios de la tierra frunció el ceño al pensar de que tendría que usar un plan muy riesgoso para que la tierra tuviese un protector desde los cielos.

Puesto que no sabría si retornaría Goku o Yamcha, los últimos seres más poderosos que el. Yayirobe sería prolijo como guerrero que como Kamisama; Roshi tenía más prioridad formando a las nuevas generaciones de guerreros. Sacarlo de ese puesto , era entorpecer el bien como defensa de la tierra.

Tendría que confiar en que la pizca de su alma que retendría el templo, tal cual como los anteriores Kamisamas, fuese suficiente para influir en el polémico reemplazante.

Y rezar que tuviese sentido común como empatía ante la peligrosa situación que viviría el planeta. Dejando atrás sus metas como también el objetivo maléfico de su padre, el cual en el pasado fue eventual candidato a Dios .

Con la mente en paz con su decisión, tomo fuerza de voluntad para comunicárselo a Mr. Popo.

**-Mi gran amigo cómo consejero, no te esfuerces más en evitar lo inevitable... Escúchame y obedece mi última petición...**

**Ante el escenario que vivimos tanto en la tierra como afuera y con lo muerte, la situación se complicó demasiado...**

** Por ello y confiando en que los Kamisamas podremos corrupcionar el mal en la mente de ese Makyan y convertirlo muestra voluntad benefica terráqueo como su... prioridad... Te pido que Liberes...Liberes **_(Kamisama sentía flaquear sus fuerzas. Incluso con la decisión tomada, le era increíble lo que pronunciara a continuación )_** o guíes.. guíes... a Garlic Jr hacia acá.**

La divinidad cayo al suelo, al resistir más allá del brazo de la muerte. Su amigo con lágrimas le imploraba que resistiese al agónico dolor .

**-Deberás dejarlo en la habitación ... donde descansan las esencias de todos los Kamisamas para que funcione..o eso espero.**

** Si lo logramos, el se alzará como nuevo Kamisama de la tierra..con sus habilidades, inmortalidad y nuestra voluntad, confío en que podremos estar a la altura de lo que venga a futuro.**

**-Por favor...Mi.. Buen amigo...hazlo que te digo...**

**Adiós mi buen amigo.**

Fueron las últimas palabras de Kamisama, ahora libres de titubeó e impregnadas de cariño cómo agradecimiento a Mr. Popo. Tras su despida verbal, la definitiva se lo llevó del plano de los vivos.

Su leal amigo cayó al suelo, aturdido y dolido emocionalmente por la muerte de este .

* * *

Tardó días en tomar la decisión de cumplir la voluntad mortuoria de Kamisama. Primero por su pronta despedida y segundo, por qué le costaba convencerse de que esa era la forma para solucionar la falta de Dios.

Pero a quien podía consultar? en la cadena de divinidades de este mundo, el estaba por debajo de Kamisama. Con la muerte de este, entonces el tenía momentáneamente el supremo o más sabio juicio en el planeta.

Y Ahora no sabía a quien consultar para saber si su decisión era la correcta!

No sirvió que tomara meditaciones profundas o cuidara el Palacio divino, ya que su mente no se aclaraba.

La naturaleza no daba respuesta en su paz como fauna, tan solo parecía más pedir que se tomará una decisión para que alguien velará por la fragilidad de ellos.

Mr Popo se vio obligado a ver que ocurría con la población humana.

Desde el mirador del palacio, observó primero al peligro más latente. El Dr. Wheelo y su conglomerado, avanzaban raudos y obtenían una versatilidad increíble con la incorporación de la arma extraterrestre.

De hecho , hasta habían replicado e implantado en los 3 monstruosos biotecnologicos . Los cuales ya sabían cómo sacar el mayor provecho tanto esa incorporación junto a sus habilidades únicas bases.

_Las montañas Tsurumai-Tsuburi y su impenetrable hielo ya eran destruidas por los ataques de ki del trío!._

El sudor como el frío se sintieron sobre la piel del guardián.

Respiro y trato de tranquilizarse o al menos en última instancia, relajarse.

Al lograrlo, entonces cambio su mirada hacia los laboratorios secretos del Dr. Gero.

El anciano trabaja de manera más lenta debido a su edad como soledad, sin embargo conseguía estar constante en cada avance.

Los androides mecánicos se veían más completos, pero aún sus baterias no estaban insertas.

2 jóvenes humanos en estado inconsciente reposaban sobre mesas de operación que había en una ala del lugar.

Gero trabaja en un modelo de proporciones anchas de su cuerpo y piel blanca. Parecía ser también del tipo 100% metálico.

Y lo más preocupante era el pequeño ser que de gestaba artificialmente en un tubo con líquido nutrientes (supuso popo). De aquella forma de vida se percibía tantas firmas de Ki ,que bien se podría decir que era la quimera de poderes.

Aquello lo desconcertó. Y no menos importante, le atemorizo un poco.

Y miro a los humanos. Por un lado , el cenit tecnologíco llevaba hacia nuevos lados como inversiones y avances.

Los países pronto presentarían versiones reducidas de los pods, como formatos revolucionarios de transporte en lo terrestre y también cuando se regularizará los viajes a planetas cercanos .

El negocio de las armaduras era de más intereses para manos con no tan buenas intenciones.

Concentró su visión una vez mas, pero en el grupo de Roshi. Eran los únicos que estaban preocupados de igual manera que el, al estar por lo menos informado de las amenazas extraterrestres.

El anciano maestro entrenaba a un grupo compuesto por: Gyumao, Chi Chi, Nam , Rey Chappa y el recién descubierto hijo de Goku. El entrenamiento tenía mayor intensidad que cuando entre al dúo Krilin Goku.

Según veía el guardián , los corazones de estos guerreros humanos estaban totalmente unidos a su causa son ninguna vacilación o ambición .

Pero su senda de guerreros merecía ser llevada de manera intensa, más no apurada y con errores derivados de la desesperación.

Mr Popo entonces miro hacia un punto más alto del firmamento cercano al palacio. Su mirada con ciertas lágrimas , ya se tornaban hacia una mirada con decisión.

**-Kamisama, por usted y su amor a la vidas como paz en el planeta Tierra, lo haré. **

Al terminar su monólogo se fue hacia una habitación que serviría de faro para que el Makyan encontrará la salida de la zona de la muerte.

* * *

Luces cambiantes y olores similares a inciensos de la mejor calidad, fueron el indicativo de aquello podría ser un portal.

No teniendo mejor como rápida opción de salida, se dejó guiar en el desconocido vórtice.

Apareció en otro lugar, el cual se veía un tanto más estable .

En el suelo y con su forma usual o reducida, se sintió dichoso de liberarse de aquel destino.

Tomo bocanadas de aire , mientras intentaba dilucidar donde estaba. Llamo su atención unas ropas que eran aplastadas por una vasija de agua, junto a un humilde almuerzo terráqueo y una pequeña mochila.

Con sus manos, palpó en búsqueda de algún elemento peligroso. Al no encontrarlo, bebió un poco del agua.

Sintió la refrescante sensación en su interior. Pero aquello no le refresco la duda de por qué estaba aquí o quien le había traído aquí?.

Miro y Miro, pero la bruma del lugar solo permitían más imaginar que tener una imagen clara. Ver por ejemplo, la sombra de un santuario era muy comparable al ver su reflejo en aguas caudalosos. Es decir, la inestabilidad reinaba en el contorno.

**-Veos que ya estás cómodos.**

Una voz que rompió la monotonía de voz que no reconoció a primeras.

Pero luego recordó la identidad y dijo en un tono consternado: ** ! eres el responsable o Kami te ordenó traerme a aquí? los aprisionare peor que como ustedes encarcelaron a mi padre!**

**-Kamisama pensó que por el bien de todos, te trajeses a este lugar. Estas en los antiguos palacios de los anteriores Kamisamas y no puedes escapar hasta ser juzgado por el primeros de los Kami. Incluso con tu inmortalidad latente, podrías ser enviado al más allás.**

**Kami me dijo que estará la única maneras para aprobar el cambios de Dios.**

**Dure lo que tenga que durar tus prueba, estaré afuera si apruebas y eres alzado como nuevo Kamisama de la tierra.**

**-Esperos tengas más paciencia, menos malicia y más juicios que tus padre.**

**Adiós y suertes!**

La voz del leal seguidor de su mas odiado enemigo desapareció del lugar tras ir perdiendo eco en el lugar.

Iracundo y conmocionado, intento de todo para escapar y vengarse. Pero fue en vano; Popo tenía razón de que el estaría encadenado en esta sala hasta que fuese juzgado.

Se puso las ropas. Las cuales descubrió eran de entrenamiento, por lo cual su tela era más duradera ante cualquier inclemencia a presentarse.

Guardo en la mochila su antiguo pantalón, la vasija con agua y el almuerzo.

Con una mirada sería y mente despejada, quería demostrar que el podría ser juzgado como digno. Y además restablecer el honor de su padre tras su exilio.

* * *

Al cerrar la puerta de la sala, Popo se derrumbó tras el domo de ella.

En el suelo, se preguntó : _Por que la tierra estaba en manos como ríos tan cambiantes y frágiles?_

* * *

**Un nuevo capítulo, el cual tuve que terminar en un formato poco acostumbrado. La batería interna de mi Notebook se vio afectada por el paso del tiempo y el repuesto tardará en llegar.****Por ello gran parte de este capítulo lo escribí desde la app de Fanfiction. Si hay errores que descuide o no vi, favor de señalarmelos para corregirlos una vez pueda solucionar lo de mi Notebook.**

**Debo informar que también no podré trasladar este capítulo como los otros , a mis cuentas de respaldo en blogspot y Wattpad). Cuando lo solucione dejaré los respectivos links si desearan leer en esos formatos en vez de este.****Sin más que decir,****Saludos!.**

**PD: Ya he podido conseguir el respuesto de la bateria y comenzare a editar lo pertinente.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**heribertocha**

**La verdad que tenía este fanfic guardado desde hace mucho tiempo y estaba pensando en borrarlo pues el primer capítulo nunca me había atrapado sin embargo decidi volver a leerlo un poco y vaya que me había equivocado, es una gran historia realmente me arrepiento de lo leerla antes, gracias por subirla y ánimo espero poder leer más.**

1)Bueno, primero que nada, gracias por la segunda oportunidad!.

2) He estado pensando en reescribir el primer capitulo en base a la idea original que tuve, la cual con los primeros capítulos, descarte sintiéndola fuera de ahora veo que este primer capitulo oficial no se traduce en enganchar mas.

Quizás es mala o no esta del todo clara y por ello, ahora que estoy mas centrado y manejo mejor el mundo narrativo que voy escribiendo de este fanfic, integrare la original y con ello modificare algunos pequeños detalles de capítulos posteriores.

3) También hay otro plan de fusionar 2 capítulos en 1, para pasar directo a el evento inicial mas importante. Ya veré como lo arreglare, para así hacer mas rauda la lectura en términos de avance.

4) Por su puesto que continuare en la medida habitual de publicación. Sobre todo ahora que ya puedo escribir en un notebook y no en el molesto formato del celular.

Criticas,comentarios,sugerencias...no dudes en publicarlas en caja de reviews o por PM.

Sin mas que decir,

**Saludos y Feliz navidad!**


End file.
